Dulce Traición
by Catherine-4141
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son dos hermanos dueños de una gran fortuna y varias fábricas de chocolate al rededor del mundo. Luego de muchos años se encuentran con una "amiga" de su infancia que les va a cambiar la vida, tanto para bien como para mal. ¿Se enamoraran ambos de esa misma mujer? ¿Pero a quien escogerá ella? Entren y averígüenlo...
1. ¿Nos conocemos?

"The Shikon Factory", es una fábrica de dulces y chocolates, situada en Nueva York, está al cargo de los hermanos Taisho, el mayor, Sesshomaru de 26 años e Inuyasha de 21 años de edad.

Sesshomaru Taisho es un joven muy apuesto, con unos hermosos ojos dorados que pueden seducir a cualquier mujer, un largo cabello plateado, muy particular y atractivo, y una voz muy seductora. A pesar de esto, no tiene ninguna clase de relación que no sea estrictamente laboral. Vive solo en un pent-house, muy grande y lujoso, que no está muy alejado de la fábrica en donde trabaja como presidente mayoritario de la empresa, por ser el mayor de los dos hermanos. Lo acompaña su leal y confiables sirviente, Jaken..

En cambio, Inuyasha es el vicepresidente y vive en la mansión Taisho, junto a su mayordomo Myoga, un hombre un poco robusto y muy simpático, que cuidada de él desde que es un niño.  
La casa tiene más de 10 dormitorios, todos muy grandes y bien decorados, una sala inmensa, una comedor con una mesa muy larga para hasta 12 personas, un estudio, en el cual Inuyasha pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cuando está en la mansión, y un jardín repleto de arboles y flores que se pierden a lo lejos, además de una fuente inmensa en media de toda esa naturaleza.  
La casa le pertenecía a sus padres, Inu no Taisho e Izayoi, que vivían junto a él y Sesshomaru, hasta que murieron en un accidente automovilístico ya hace varios años. Luego de eso el mayor de los hermano decidió mudarse para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, ya que tenían sus diferencias.

Inuyasha al igual que Sesshomaru, tiene los ojos de un tono dorado al igual que la miel y el cabello color plata, pero a comparación de su antipático hermano, él si tiene vida fuera del trabajo. Está comprometido con una actriz muy famosa y reconocida, que además es realmente hermosa, llamada Kikyo. Llevan 4 años en pareja y han estado pensando en casarse, pero su relación ya no es la misma de antes, ha decaído debido a todo el tiempo que la joven dedica a su trabajo.  
Viaja muy frecuentemente a Europa, ya que muchas de las películas que protagoniza se filman y se llevan a cabo allí. Dejando a su prometido solo en Nueva York durante semanas, incluso meses.  
A pesar de todo Inuyasha ya está acostumbrado, cada vez que Kikyo se va, él y su mejor amigo Miroku, aprovechan y hacen de las suyas. Suelen ir a fiestas los fines de semana, ya que los sábados y domingos la fábrica se mantiene cerrada.

Miroku trabaja como supervisor de personal y ha sido amigo de Inuyasha desde la primaria y hoy por hoy son casi como hermanos inseparables.

Precisamente este viernes ambos habían acordado reunirse en el bar "Last Time", a beber algo y pasar el rato, como tantos otros días.

**_En el bar…_**

Miroku: - Hey Inuyasha! Al fin llegas, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando junto a estas dos hermosas señoritas. (Estaba abrasado con las dos empleadas del bar).

Inuyasha: - Es que lleve a Kikyo al aeropuerto, esta noche viaja a Francia, para promocionar su última película. (Dijo algo triste).

Miroku: - Ahh cierto se me había olvidado por completo. Pero anímate, ella regresará en un mes...¿No es asi? Y entonces podrán comenzar con los planes para la boda. Sé que estas muy entusiasmado por ello.

Inuyasha: - Sí es verdad, pero Kikyo insiste en esperar. Comienzo a pensar que no quiere casarse conmigo.

Miroku: - No digas eso, sabes muy bien que ella te ama. Pero ya basta de hablar de esto, hay que divertirnos esta noche. (Dijo con una sonrisa pícara).

Inuyasha: - Tienes razón, basta de penas. (Dijo en tono de broma, riéndose).

Miroku: - Esa es la actitud amigo! ¿Podrían traernos unos tragos lindas? (Les dijo a las dos empleadas del bar que seguían abrasadas a él. Ambas muchachas asintieron con la cabeza, pero luego las manos de Miroku comenzaron a cobrar como vida y se posaron el los traseros de las chicas, ellas lo abofetearon, una en cada mejilla. Después se retiraron a buscar el pedido).

Inuyasha: - Eres incorregible Miroku. (Dijo, riéndose de lo ocurrido).

La noche se pasó volando, ya eran las 5 am cuando salieron completamente ebrios del bar. Miroku, se subió a un taxi ya que no podría conducir en ese estado y se marchó a su casa. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Cuando llegó a la mansión, Myoga lo ayudó a recostarse en su cama, ya que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Quedando dormido de inmediato.

_**Sábado al medio día…**_

Myoga: - Amo levántese, ya es la hora de almorzar, la mesa está servida.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué hora es Myoga? (Preguntó algo confundido, por la resaca).

Myoga: - Son las 12:30 del medio día. ¿A caso tiene algún compromiso señor?

Inuyasha: - ¡ Que! (Gritó y de un salto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse) – Lo había olvidado, hoy tenía un almuerzo muy importante con unos ejecutivos, para discutir algunos asuntos de la fábrica. Ya es muy tarde, Sesshomaru va a matarme!

Inuyasha se vistió en menos de 5 minutos, encendió el auto, (que Myoga había hecho traer desde el bar) y se dirigió rumbo al restaurante en donde habían acordado que sería el almuerzo.

Cuando llegó vio a su hermano sentado solo en una de las mesas del lugar, (era indiscutible, había llegado tarde, ya que todos los ejecutivos se habían marchado) Sesshomaru tenía una taza de café en la mano y una mueca en la cara parecida a una ¿sonrisa?  
Inuyasha se acercó a la mesa. Cuando el otro lo vio puso la cara seria y no tardó en reprocharle...

Sesshomaru: - Mira la hora en la que llegas, ya todos se fueron! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Te dije ayer muy claramente que esta reunión era muy importante.

Inuyasha: - Lo siento es que me quedé dormido, anoche salí a tomar algo con Miroku, y creo que se pasaron las copas.

Sesshomaru: - Esas no son excusas para ser tan irresponsable, mírate, además estás hecho un desastre hermano, ¿Y así pensabas llegar a la reunión?

Inuyasha: - Pu… pues yo yo… (Se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba todo despeinado, se había puesto zapatos de distintos colores y además tenía algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados) -Lo siento, no sucederá de nuevo, pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo salió todo?

Sesshomaru: - Todo fue un éxito! Digamos que en mis manos la fábrica está segura. (Dijo con un aire de grandeza, que al otro no le gusto mucho).

Inuyasha: - Eso es un alivio, pero ya deja de presumir! (Suspiró aliviado, ya que sabía que si algo salía mal, Sesshomaru lo culparía a él por no haber llegado a tiempo) – Bueno... entonces si ya no me necesitas me iré. (Se despidió y se fue al estacionamiento a buscar su auto).

**_En el estacionamiento…_**

Mientras buscaba su auto, vio a una joven que le llamó un poco la atención, estaba con un hombre y parecía algo nerviosa. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia y continuó buscando su auto hasta que observó que el joven con el que estaba la mujer, la tiró al piso y salió corriendo con un bolso. _**¡Ayúdenme!**_ Gritó la joven desde el suelo.  
Al ver esto, Inuyasha salió detrás de aquel hombre sin dudarlo, hasta que por fin lo alcanzó y se le abalanzó encima. Ambos cayeron al piso, pero el ladrón salió huyendo dejando al peliplateado aturdido en el pavimento.  
Se levantó, sacudió su ropa y recogió el bolso, luego se encaminó hacia la muchacha.

Cuando se acercó pudo verla mejor. Era hermosa tenía los ojos color café, un cabello muy largo y sedoso color azabache y un cuerpo que sin duda la calificaba con toda una mujer.  
Llevaba puesta una falda negra corta, que dejaba ver muy bien sus piernas, una camisa amarilla claro casi blanca, muy ajustada al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus pechos y sus curvas y unos zapatos de tacón, que la hacían lucir bellísima. Además de unos pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con el collar que traía puesto. Inuyasha quedó impactado, nunca había visto mujer más hermosa que ella. Sin duda era única.  
Se acercó, sonrió y le dijo…


	2. ¿Que tratas de decirme?

Cuando se acercó pudo verla mejor. Era hermosa tenía los ojos color café, un cabello muy largo y sedoso color azabache y un cuerpo que sin duda la calificaba con toda una mujer.  
Llevaba puesta una falda negra corta, que dejaba ver muy bien sus piernas, una camisa amarilla claro casi blanca, muy ajustada al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus pechos y sus curvas y unos zapatos de tacón, que la hacían lucir bellísima. Además de unos pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con el collar que traía puesto. Inuyasha quedó impactado, nunca había visto mujer más hermosa que ella. Sin duda era única.  
Se acercó, sonrió y le dijo…

Inuyasha: - Creo que esto es suyo señorita. (Dijo, sonrojado, extendiendo su brazo para devolverle el bolso) - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mujer: - Sí, Muchas gracias en verdad se lo agradezco, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado usted aquí para ayudarme. (Tomando el bolso). - Por cierto ¡CREO QUE LO CONOSCO DE ALGÚN LADO! Hola yo me llamo Kagome, un gusto señor…?

Inuyasha: - Inu…Inu…Inuyasha, (Dijo tartamudeando, cada vez más nervioso).- Yo no creo haberla visto nunca, pero es un placer conocerla!

Kagome: - Si me permite, me gustaría invitarle una taza de café, se lo debo después de esto. (Con una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro).

Inuyasha: - Me encantaría, pero es que… (No le salían las palabras)

Kagome: - Entiendo si está ocupado, no hay problema. (Bajando la mirada)

Inuyasha : - No, no es nada de eso, es solo que como puede ver me encuentro bastante desaliñado, quizá en otro momento. (Volteó su rostro hacia un lado de la vergüenza).

Kagome: - Está bien, no insistiré no quiero incomodarlo, pero aquí le dejo mi tarjeta. Cuando tenga tiempo llámeme y disfrutares de una taza de café o un trago si lo prefiere. (Le dio su tarjeta de presentación, él se quedo ahí paralizado, mientras la veía subirse a su auto y alejarse).

Inuyasha: (Miró la tarjeta) ***Asique Kagome Higurashi, si ese nombre me suena***. (Pensó, pero no le dio importancia, subió a su auto y volvió a la mansión).

**_En la mansión_**

Inuyasha entró en la casa, Myoga lo estaba esperando en la puerta principal.

Myoga: - Señor al fin llega ¿Pudo llegar a tiempo a la reunión?

Inuyasha. – La verdad Myoga es que cuando llegué todos ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Sesshomaru, pero por lo que me dijo el almuerzo fue un éxito.

Myoga: - Me alegra oír eso. Estoy seguro que su padre estaría orgulloso de usted y de su hermano al ver lo bien que dirigen la fábrica. (Puso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha).

Inuyasha: - Gracias Myoga, sí estoy seguro que lo estaría, sobre todo por Sesshomaru, él fue quien tomó las riendas de todo cuando papa murió.

Myoga: - No hay de qué señor. (Retiró su mano del hombro de Inuyasha). – Por cierto se me olvidaba decirle que la señorita Kikyo llamó preguntando por usted, me dijo que intentó llamarlo a su celular pero que no le contestaba.

Inuyasha: - Se debió haber apagado, creo que no tenía batería! (Sacó el celular del bolsillo y lo miró, estaba apagado). – No, no tiene batería.

Myoga: - La señorita se oía algo alterada, debería llamarla lo antes posible. (Dijo serio).

Inuyasha. – Si tranquilo, la llamaré de inmediato. (Fue al estudio, puso a cargar el teléfono y lo encendió).

Apenas lo hizo vio que tenía ocho llamadas perdidas de su prometida y varios mensajes. Se comenzó a preocupar y entonces marcó el número de atendió al instante, ¿estaba llorando?, sonaba muy triste, sin duda algo tenía.

Inuyasha: - Hola… Kikyo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kikyo: - Inu…Yasha, ¿Eres tú? (Dijo tartamudeando, ahogada en su propio llanto)

Inuyasha: - Si soy yo, dime estas bien ¿Acaso estas llorando?

Kikyo: - No…no, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo algo cansada. (Dijo para no alterarlo).

Inuyasha: - No me mientas! Te conozco muy bien y sé que estas llorando.

Kikyo: - No te miento. Ya, olvídalo. (Secándose las lagrimas) ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Inuyasha: - Estaba preocupado, tenía muchas llamadas tuyas.

Kikyo: - Ahh cierto, solo quería decirte que volveré a Nueva York antes de lo planeado.

Inuyasha: - Esta bien, entonces ¿Cuándo regresaras? Para irte a buscar al aeropuerto.

Kikyo: - No lo sé exactamente pero dentro de una semana estaré ahí, te lo aseguro mi amor.

Inuyasha: - Muy bien te esperaré, ¿segura que no quieres hablar de nada mas? Recuerda Kikyo, yo te amo y quiero que seas parte de mi vida al igual que yo de la tuya.

Kikyo: - ¡Estoy bien no te preocupes! Adiós Inu.

Inuyasha: - Espera Kikyo, ¿Qué opinas si cuando regreses comenzamos con los preparativos para la boda?

Kikyo: - Inuyasha tenemos que hablar… tengo que decirte algo importante al respecto. (Con un tono serio).

Inuyasha: - ¿Que… que ocurre? Dímelo.

Kikyo: - Prefiero que hablemos en persona.

Inuyasha: - Está bien, esperaré. Adiós nos vemos pronto.

Kikyo: - Adiós, te quiero. (Y dicho esto colgó).

Inuyasha se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirle y que no podía ser por teléfono? Bueno, si quería saberlo tendría que esperar a que Kikyo regresara. Fue y se recostó en su cama.


	3. Conozcamos la Fábrica

**Lunes por la mañana en la mansión…**

7 am suena el despertador, el peli plateado se levanta, se da una ducha y se viste para ir a trabajar. Baja las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta. Los ojos le pesaban, aun tenía sueño, desde hace dos noches no podía dormir bien, y con razón, después de lo que le había dicho su supuesta "futura esposa". Acaso hizo algo mal, él que la quería tanto. Ese pensamiento no lo dejó descansar durante toda la noche.

Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta Myoga lo detuvo. Le sorprendía verlo levantado, pensó que no iría a trabajar, ya que se había quedado todo el domingo encerrado en su cuarto.

Myoga: - Amo se levantó! (Dijo entusiasmado) ¿Se dirige al trabajo?

Inuyasha: - Hola Myoga ¿Como estas?. (Dijo con sonrisa falsa en el rostro) - Así es, no puedo faltar Sesshomaru no me lo perdonaría, además no hay razón para no ir.

Myoga: - Es solo que pensé que se sentía algo mal, como anoche no se levantó de la cama en todo el día y tampoco bajó a cenar.

Inuyasha: - Estaba algo cansado, pero ya estoy mejor.

Myoga: - Entonces le prepararé el desayuno.

Inuyasha: - No…no te molestes Myoga desayunaré en el buffet de la fábrica.

Myoga: - ¿Seguro señor? Podría tener todo listo en diez minutos.

Inuyasha: - Estoy seguro, relájate Myoga. Mejor ya me voy o llegaré tarde. Hasta luego.(Buscó el auto y se marchó).

La fábrica estaba dividida en dos edificios; en el primero se encuentra todo el sector de máquinas que es donde se hacen los dulces y chocolates. Los trabajadores encargados de las maquinarias, trabajan de lunes a viernes desde las 8 am hasta 12 del medio día y de las 14 horas hasta las 20 hs de la tarde. En el lugar también hay una cafetería para los empleados que quieran almorzar allí.

El segundo edificio tiene tres pisos y es donde están las oficinas. En el primero se encuentra recepción, la secretaria de allí es una joven muy simpática de cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes su nombre es Ayame.  
Mas adelante hay un lobby con algunos sofás y máquinas de café al final del pasillo y un buffet muy grande y lujoso, repleto de los platillos más exquisitos y exóticos del país, preparados por la mejor chef de Europa, una joven encantadora llamada Sango Himura.  
En el segundo piso se encuentra la oficina de Miroku, el escritorio de Ayumi, la secretaria de Inuyasha y junto a ella la oficina del mismo, que es mucho más grande que la de su amigo.  
Y finalmente en el tercer piso está la oficina de Sesshomaru, al igual que Inuyasha él también tiene una secretaria, llamaba Kagura, una mujer de unos 25 años, con unos ojos color rojo bastante llamativos pero a la vez cautivantes.  
Al frente del escritorio de ella, se está edificando otra oficina para dos nuevos empleados que llegarán a la fábrica dentro de unos días.

**En la fábrica…**

Inuyasha se dirigía a su oficina, pasó por recepción y vio a Ayame que estaba hablando con otra muchacha, parecían muy entretenidas susurrando por lo bajo y soltando algunas risitas. Las saludó y continuó su camino, al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Ayumi.

Ayumi: - Buenos días, señor. (Dijo sonriente).

Inuyasha: - Hola Ayumi ¿como estas?! ¿Hay algún mensaje para mí?

Ayumi: - No señor, solo esta carta. (Le entregó un sobre).

Inuyasha: (Lo abrió deprisa para con causar suspenso) – Es… es una carta de renuncia?

Ayumi: -SÍ (afirmó de inmediato) – Es mía, es mi renuncia a la empresa Shikon. Lo siento. (Dijo algo apenada).

Inuyasha: - Guauu me sorprendes, acaso ¿ocurrió algo de lo que no estoy enterado? Para que decidieras renunciar tan de repente, debe ser algo serio.

Ayumi: - No, no es nada de eso, es solo que me mudaré a Brasil.

Inuyasha. – A Brasil, de veras?

Ayumi: - Sí. Una tía mía vive allá y quiere heredarme su casa al momento de morir. Al principio tenía pensado vender la casa, pero luego me di cuenta que no sería mala idea instalarme cerca de la playa y tener una vida más relajada.

Inuyasha: - Me alegro por ti Ayumi, pero dime que haré ahora sin mi bella secretaria. (Dijo sonriente).

Ayumi: - Jajaja (algo sonrojada por el cumplido) -Despreocúpese jefe ya comencé a buscar mi reemplazo hace varias semanas. Antes de que me vaya, usted ya tendrá una nueva secretaria.

Inuyasha: - Está bien confío en que encontraras a alguien tan eficiente como tú.

Ayumi: - Deje todo en mis manos, encontraré a la chica perfecta para el puesto.

Inuyasha: - Así se habla. Voy a dejar mis cosas en la oficina, hasta pronto Ayumi.

Ayumi: - Hasta pronto, señor Inuyasha.

Entró en la oficina, Miroku lo estaba esperando.

Miroku: - Inuyasha! (Exclamó)

Inuyasha: - Miroku ¿cómo has estado?

Miroku: - Yo muy bien pero ¿y tú? No supe nada más de ti desde el sábado. Además el domingo teníamos una fiesta lo recuerdas.

Inuyasha: - Si ya lo sé, no tenía ánimos para una fiesta, he estado algo distraído. (Recordando lo ocurrido con Kikyo).

Miroku: - ¿Es por kikyo verdad? (Preguntó intuitivo)

Inuyasha: - Sí, (suspiró) – ¿Y tu como sabes? (Preguntó por la rapidez en que Miroku había adivinado sus pensamientos, ¿a caso era tan obvio?)

Miroku: - Ayy Inuyasha soy como tu hermano, te conozco muy bien (Dijo sintiéndose un ejemplo a seguir)… - y además Myoga me comentó algo al respecto cuando llamé a la mansión ayer. (Sonrió).

Inuyasha: - Si ya lo suponía. Pero no quiero hablar del tema.

Miroku: - Está bien, como quieras.

Inuyasha: - Entonces…. Estaba por ir al buffet a desayunar algo, ¿vienes?

Miroku: - Claro (afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa). - Con tal de ver a mi hermosa Sanguito. (Pensamientos pervertidos).

Inuyasha: - Está bien vamos, pero compórtate Miroku.

Miroku: - Inuyasha como puedes decir eso, YO SOY TODO UN CABALLERO. Siempre he pensado que las mujeres son la creación más hermoso de este mundo.

Inuyasha: - Sí, pero tú de caballero no tienes nada. ***¿A quien cree que engaña con eso?*** (Pensó)

Miroku: - Me ofende tu comentario, mi amigo. (Dijo sin darle mucha importancia).


	4. La sonrisa de Sesshomaru

Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron al primer piso en donde estaba el buffet. El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Pero de inmediato Miroku centró su vista en una de las mesas en donde había solo muchachas, todas muy lindas. Se lo comentó a Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia ellas. Inuyasha lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro y lo miró serio, pero el otro hizo caso omiso, se zafó de su agarre y se dirigió rumbo a las jovencitas.  
El peli plateado se resignó por el comportamiento de su mujeriego amigo y se fue a saludar a Sango. Eran muy buenos amigos, además había sido él quien la contrato como chef del buffet.

Sango: - Inuyasha (Dijo alegre) - ¿Como estas? (Se dispuso a abrasarlo).

Inuyasha: - Hola Sango. (Correspondió el abraso) - Bien y tú?

Estaba por soltar a Sango cuando de pronto un zapato lo golpeó en la cabeza. Lo único que logró ver antes de caer al suelo fue a Miroku corriendo hacia ellos, huyendo de una de las chicas, que al parecer estaba muy molesta.  
Inuyasha cayó sobre Sango, lo que hizo reír a algunos de los presentes, ya que mostraba una escena muy graciosa.  
Miroku se detuvo y los miró serio, pero la joven que estaba detrás de él tiró el otro zapato que le quedaba, dando justo en el blanco, en la cabeza de Miroku, él cayó al piso justo al lado de sus amigos. Inuyasha salió de encima de Sango y la ayudó a levantarse, estaba rojo como un tomate y no se dio cuenta que su billetera se le cayó del bolsillo. Miroku que aún seguía en el piso, la vio y la tomó. Logró ver que sobresalía el borde de una tarjeta. El muy metiche la agarró y comenzó a leer lo que decía en voz alta.

Miroku: - "Kagome Higurashi, empresaria ejecutiva". (Dijo aun desde el suelo).

Inuyasha: - ¡Dame eso Miroku!. (Dijo poniéndose más rojo que antes).

Miroku: - Y bien Inuyasha, ¿Quién es esta tal Kagome? (Preguntó queriendo saber algún dato más sobre la misteriosa mujer).

Sango: - Ayy pero que entrometido eres Miroku! (Dijo, algo molesta por el mal rato que los había hecho pasar).

Miroku: - Sanguito no te pongas así. (Levantándose del piso).

Inuyasha: - Sango tiene razón, ahora DAME MIS COSAS por favor. (Extendiendo el brazo hacia Miroku).

Miroku: - No hasta que me digas quien es. (Dijo decidido).

Inuyasha: - Está bien se los diré. (Suspiró y comenzó a contar con todo lujo de detalle cómo había conocido a Kagome) – En fin, ella me dio su tarjeta porque quedamos en que la llamaría para ir a tomar algo, pero no he tenido tiempo y además no me interesa mucho llamarla.

Sango: - Eres todo un héroe Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: - No es para tanto Sango, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en esa situación.

Sango: - Eso no es cierto, no todos ayudan a un desconocido. Fuiste muy valiente.

Miroku: - Ya Sango deja de adularlo. Ahora dime amigo, esta muchacha llamada Kagome ¿era atractiva? (Dijo tratando de imaginársela).

Sango: - Miroku! (Gritó enfadada).

Miroku: - Solo era curiosidad mi querida Sanguito, no tienes porque ponerte celosa, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. (Dijo posando su mano en el trasero de ella, lo que por cierto lo hizo ganarse una merecida cachetada).

Mientras ellos discutían, Inuyasha comenzó a recordar a esa joven que lo dejó hipnotizado aquel día. La pregunta de Miroku lo había dejado pensando, porque la verdad sí era atractiva, más que eso era hermosa, bellísima. Su mente se concentró en recordar a Kagome y su sonrisa haciéndolo olvidarse por completo de Kikyo. El peliplata seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alguien que le hablaba lo devolvió a la realidad.

(…...): - Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku! ¿Cómo están? (dijo la misteriosa vos, que sonaba muy alegre).

A caso era….. ¡NO IMPOSIBLE! Él jamás sonríe y nunca saluda a nadie de esa manera tan simpática. Cada vez que lo veían, tenía un semblante serio y frió, pero ahora parecía otra persona completamente distinta.

¡¿Sesshomaru?! Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y muy sorprendidos.

Inuyasha: - Sesshomaru! En verdad eres tú? (Aún atónito por el comportamiento tan inusual de su hermano).

Sesshomaru: - Claro que soy yo! A caso eres ciego. (Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro).

Miroku: - Me sorprende verte tan alegre, Sesshomaru.

Sango: - Sí es verdad, en todo los años que llevo aquí nunca te había visto sonreír así.

Sesshomaru: - Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. Que opinan si los invito a desayunar, tengo que hablar un par de cosas con ustedes dos. (Dijo mirando a Miroku e Inuyasha). - Claro que tu también puedes acompañarnos Sango.

Inuyasha: - Claro! Por qué no, tengo mucha hambre.

Miroku: - Vaya Sesshomaru nunca había visto esta faceta tuya.

Todos se sentaron en una de las mesas, excepto Sango que tenía cosa que hacer en la cocina por lo que no pudo acompañarlos.  
Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pidieron un café, Miroku un capuchino. Parecía que la charla venía para rato...


	5. La misteriosa joven

Sesshomaru: - Quería decirles que el viernes llagaran dos nuevos empleados. Vendrá la hija del Señor Onigumo y uno de sus más confiables trabajadores. Ellos se encargaran de observar el funcionamiento de la empresa durante un año.

Inuyasha: - ¿Quién es Onigumo?

Sesshomaru: - Es un empresario muy importante y está considerando instalar una de nuestras sucursales en Tokio. Pero antes quiere conocer como se organizan las cosas por aquí en la empresa, por eso enviará a dos representantes en su nombre.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y cómo diste con él?

Sesshomaru: - Él y papá fueron muy buenos amigos y estaban interesados en hacer negocios juntos antes de que muriera.  
Hace unos días Onigumo se contactó conmigo y quedamos en reunirnos para discutir el asunto.  
Reunión a la que no fuiste, por quedarte dormido hermanito ¿recuerdas? (Preguntó con sarcasmo).

Inuyasha: - Ahh ya veo. Con él era la reunión el sábado...

Sesshomaru: - Si, así es!

Inuyasha: - Lo siento (Dijo riendo y tocándose la cabeza).

Miroku: - ¿Y en qué parte de la fábrica se instalarán los dos representantes del señor Onigumo?

Sesshomaru: - En la nueva oficina que se está edificando en el tercer piso, junto a la mía. Hoy terminarán de colocar los detalles finales y para mañana ya estará todo listo.

Inuyasha: - Veo que tienes todo muy organizado Sessh. ¿Por eso es que estás tan animado?

Sesshomaru: - En realidad… Es porque me encontré con alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Miroku: - ¿Es una mujer verdad? (Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida).

Sesshomaru: - La verdad es que sí. ¡Pero no seas mal pensado Miroku! Solo hablando.

Inuyasha: - Guauu quien lo diría, debe ser una muchacha muy especial para haberte hecho sonreír. No puedo imaginármela.

Sesshomaru: - Es encantadora, maravillosa, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, es culta, inteligente, hermosa, muy alegre y simpática. (La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se hacía cada vez más grande cuando hablaba de ella).

Inuyasha: - Y bien? ¿Cuando la conoceré? Soy tu hermano tengo derecho a conocer a la primera persona que te hizo sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

Sesshomaru: - En realidad ya la conoces. Pero tal vez no la recuerdes. (Dijo despreocupado).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y cómo es eso? (Sorprendido) - Explícame. Porque la verdad no te entiendo. No creo que una mujer tan "maravillosa" como dices, sea fácil de olvidar.

Sesshomaru: - Solía ir a casa cuando éramos chicos, tu tenías 4 años al igual que ella, yo tenía 9.  
Ustedes dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero luego se marchó a Tokio con sus padres y ya no la volvimos a ver.  
Pero por esas cosas del destino el sábado me encontré con ella, casi no la reconocí, ahora es toda una mujer, tiene la misma edad tuya Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - ¡Claro ya entiendo! Pero ahora dime! ¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez así recuerde algo.

Sesshomaru: - Su nombre es…. (Pero no pudo continuar, fue interrumpido por Kagura).

Kagura. – Señor Sesshomaru lamento molestar, pero tiene una llamada muy importante en su oficina, es el señor Onigumo.

Sesshomaru: - Por supuesto enseguida voy. Lo siento pero tengo que irme. (Pagó el desayuno y se marchó a su oficina).

Inuyasha: - No puedo creer que Sesshomaru se haya ido sin decirnos el nombre de esa mujer.

Miroku: - Tienes razón, pero has un esfuerzo Inuyasha si lo que dijo Sesshomaru es verdad, deberías recordar algo tarde o temprano.

Inuyasha: - Es verdad, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo oíste, tenía solo 4 años.

Inuyasha comenzó a revolver en su memoria, pero no pudo recordar nada. Esa chica era todo un misterio para él. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru hablaba con el señor Onigumo.

Sesshomaru: - Señor Onigumo ¿Como está? ¿Ocurre algo?

Onigumo: - No es nada serio y espero que no sea un problema pero mi hija y "Kouga" llegaran antes de lo planeado a la fábrica.

Sesshomaru: - Ahh ya veo y ¿Cuándo estarán aquí entonces?

Onigumo: - Llegaran el Jueves por la mañana.

Sesshomaru: - Está bien, perfecto no hay ningún inconveniente.

Onigumo: - Muy bien, me alegra oír eso, nos estamos viendo entonces.

Sesshomaru: - Hasta pronto. (Colgó).

La mañana se pasó volando ya eran las 12 del medio día, Inuyasha se estaba por marchar cuando recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con su hermano, no lo dejaría irse hasta que le dijera el nombre de esa mujer. Se fue a la oficina de Sesshomaru, pero no lo encontró allí, era extraño él jamás dejaba la fábrica hasta que se hacía de noche.  
Se acercó a Kagura y le preguntó sobre el paradero de él, ella le respondió que se había ido a almorzar con una joven, pero que no sabía su nombre.

El peliplateado algo frustrado por no haber podido hablar con su hermano se marchó a su casa, se duchó y se recostó en la cama. Pensaba en todo aquello que había sucedido. El cambio en la actitud de Sesshomaru, la llagada de los nuevos empleados, la partida de su secretaria Ayumi, el nombre de la misteriosa joven pero sobretodo en...en... ¿Kagome?


	6. El viaje a Francia

El peliplateado algo frustrado por no haber podido hablar con su hermano se marchó a su casa, se duchó y se recostó en la cama. Pensaba en todo aquello que había sucedido. El cambio en la actitud de Sesshomaru, la llagada de los nuevos empleados, la partida de su secretaria Ayumi, el nombre de la misteriosa joven pero sobretodo en...en... ¿Kagome?

La verdad era que sí. Desde que Miroku se la había hecho recordar no dejaba de pensar en ella. En sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, en lo hermosa que era.

Una mueca de felicidad se le dibujó en el rostro, pero al instante desapareció, que cosas estaba pensando, él estaba con Kikyo, pero sin embargo no se podía sacarse de la cabeza a Kagome, aunque solo la haya visto una vez.

Decidió llamar a Kikyo para saber cómo estaba, escuchar su voz lo ayudaría a borrar esos pensamientos. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número.

Kikyo: - Ho….la (Dijo con la voz quebradiza y triste).

Inuyasha: - Kikyo soy yo Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien, a caso estas llorando de nuevo?

Kikyo: - Inuyasha! No, no estoy llorando. (Trató de disimular pero era evidente su tono de voz la delataba).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kikyo? Hace unos días también llorabas o crees que no me di cuenta.

Kikyo: - Yo… yo... Lo siento Inuyasha debo colgar, adiós. (Cortó el teléfono no quería preocupar a su amado, pero tampoco podía seguir hablando se sentía realmente triste por lo que tenía que decirle).

Inuyasha: - Kikyo…Kikyo? – Me cortó, diablos. (Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación).

Bajó las escaleras deslizándose por el pasamano y cuando llegó a abajo le pidió a Myoga que le sacara un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Francia.  
Ya lo había decidido, estaba dispuesto a averiguar que le pasaba a Kikyo, aunque eso significara viajar a otro continente.

Myoga lo miró atónito pero no hizo pregunta, tomó el teléfono y llamó. El siguiente vuelo a Francia saldría el miércoles por la mañana.

Inuyasha maldijo esa espera, pero no podía hacer nada, tendría que esperar. Comenzó a hacer sus valijas y mientras trataba de llamar a Kikyo pero era inútil ella no le atendía. A cada minuto se ponía más nervioso, el no saber que sucedía no le agradaba para nada.  
Trató de recordar lo último que le dijo a Kikyo antes de que se fuera a Francia, pero su memoria estaba algo revuelta. Últimamente estaba rara, algo misteriosa como si escondiera algo. Todo entre ellos iba "bien", bueno sin tener en cuenta que a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de la boda, cada vez que hablaban de ello cambiaba o esquivaba el tema.  
Pero estas solo eran suposiciones, nada era concreto, tal vez le habían quitado el protagónico de su última película y por eso estaba triste. La verdad era que no lo sabía.

Para cuando se hizo de noche ya tenía todo preparado, solo debía hablar con Sesshomaru para decirle que no estaría en la fábrica, y con Miroku para que no se preocupara.

Ya era tarde decidió acostarse, estaba exhausto, quedó dormido al instante. Myoga lo tapó bien con las cobijas para que no pasara frío, luego desactivó su despertador, sabía que no podía dejar que Inuyasha fuera al trabajo así, mejor lo dejaría descansar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del martes e Inuyasha aun seguía durmiendo. Se notaba que estaba realmente cansado. Sesshomaru había llamado a la casa para preguntar por él y porque no había ido a trabajar, Myoga le contó lo sucedido y de la decisión de Inuyasha de irse a Francia, el otro puso cara de sorpresa pero no discutió nada, sabía que debía ser algo serio para que decidiera irse tan de repente.

Se escuchó un grito desde la habitación de Inuyasha, Myoga subió de inmediato y lo vio sentado sobre la cama.

Myoga: - ¿Qué pasa señor?

Inuyasha: - No puede ser Myoga, otra vez me quedé dormido. (Dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos). – Que va a pensar Sesshomaru si ve que nunca voy al trabajo.

Myoga: - No se preocupe, yo ya le avise a su hermano porque no había podido ir a la fábrica esta mañana.

Inuyasha: - Ahh muchas gracias. (Respiró aliviado) – Sabes hay algo que no entiendo, yo había puesto el despertador pero no sonó.

Myoga: - Si, es que yo…yo lo desactivé anoche mientras usted dormía, jajaja. (Se río mientras el otro lo miraba serio)

Inuyasha. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Myoga: - Se veía muy cansado y creí que sería mejor para su salud si descansaba un poco más.

Inuyasha: - Tu siempre cuidándome Myoga, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Myoga: - ¿Entonces… ya no está enojado conmigo? (Preguntó con una sonrisa)

Inuyasha: - Claro que no, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. Será mejor que me cambie y vaya a fábrica antes de que se haga más tarde. ¿Myoga podrías prepararme algo para comer?

Myoga: - Claro amo, por supuesto. (Se fue a preparar algo a la cocina).

Inuyasha bajó al comedor, Myoga lo estaba esperando con un café y una tarta de frutas. Luego de comer tomó el auto y se fue a la fábrica. Al llegar se encontró con Miroku que estaba coqueteando con su secretaria Ayumi.

Inuyasha: - ¡ejem! (Dijo para llamar la atención de los dos).

Miroku: - ¡Inuyasha me sorprende verte aquí! (Volteó a ver a su amigo) - Pensé que no vendrías.

Inuyasha: - Me quedé dormido, pero vine apenas me percaté de la hora.

Miroku: - Ahh, veo que eso de quedarte dormido se te está haciendo costumbre, mi amigo.

Inuyasha: - ¡No volverá a pasar! (Dijo muy seguro)

Miroku: - Claro como digas. Por cierto Inuyasha, sabías que esta hermosura se marchará de la fábrica (Dijo tomando las manos de Ayumi)

Inuyasha: - Sí ya estaba entera de ello, es una lástima. ¿Por cierto Ayumi como vas con la búsqueda de la nueva secretaria?

Ayumi: (Soltándole las manos a Miroku) – En realidad aun no he encontrado a una joven bien capacitada para el puesto. Lo siento señor.

Inuyasha: - No hay problema Ayumi pronto la encontraras estoy seguro de ello. Cambiando de tema, Miroku necesito hablar contigo.

Miroku: - Claro mi amigo, vamos a tu oficina. (Se despidió de Ayumi y se marchó con Inuyasha a la oficina). – ¿Qué ocurre? (Lo miró fijo).

Inuyasha: - Es Kikyo! No sé qué le pasa, últimamente está misteriosa, cada vez que la llamo está llorando, me preocupa.

Miroku: - ¿Y qué harás Inuyasha? ¿Ya trataste de hablar con ella?

Inuyasha: - Claro que traté de hablar con ella, pero ya no me contesta el teléfono. Por eso decidí… (Tomó aire y continuó) – que iré a Francia a saber que le sucede y regresaré con ella le guste o no.

Miroku: - ¿A Francia? Guau eso no me lo esperaba, y ¿cuándo te irás?

Inuyasha: - Myoga me consiguió un boleto para mañana a las diez de la mañana.

Miroku: - ¿Estás seguro de querer viajar?

Inuyasha: - Claro, Kikyo me necesita, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Miroku: - Está bien como quieras. Pero eso significa entonces que no estarás cuando lleguen los nuevos empleado.

Inuyasha: - ¡Tienes razón! Se me había olvidado por completo! Trataré de regresar lo antes posible.

Miroku: - ¿Quieres que hable con Sesshomaru al respecto?

Inuyasha: - No, yo mismo hablaré con él ahora. Hasta luego Miroku.

Miroku: - Adiós y buena suerte, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - Gracias. (Se despidió de Miroku y se fue a la oficina de Sesshomaru).

Al llegar al tercer piso se encontró con Kagura.

Inuyasha: - Hola Kagura, ¿Cómo estás?

Kagura: - Muy bien, gracias por pregunta. ¿Buscaba al señor Sesshomaru verdad?

Inuyasha: - Si así es ¿está en su oficina?

Kagura: - Sí adelante pasé.

Inuyasha: - Muy bien, gracias Kagura, adiós.

Kagura: - Adiós señor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - ¡Took took! ¿se puede pasar? (Dijo entreabriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza).

Sesshomaru: - Claro Inuyasha pasa, ¿qué ocurre?

Inuyasha: - Necesito hablar contigo.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Es sobre tu viaje a Francia verdad?

Inuyasha: - SÍ, me iré mañana por la mañana y que creo que no estaré aquí para cuando lleguen los dos empleados del señor Onigumo. Ya que no sé cuanto tiempo me quedare en Europa.

Sesshomaru: - Está bien, yo entiendo perfectamente. No te preocupes por nada, sé bien lo que tengo que hacer. Ademas ya está todo listo.

Inuyasha: - Muchas gracias Sessh, te prometo que regresaré lo antes posible.

Sesshomaru: - Adiós Inuyasha, ahhh y saluda a Kikyo de mi parte.

Inuyasha: - Lo haré, hasta pronto.

Inuyasha se despidió, luego volvió a la mansión. Sin duda un largo viaje lo esperaba...


	7. La traición de Kikyo

Inuyasha se despidió, luego volvió a la mansión. Sin duda un largo viaje lo esperaba...

La mañana tan esperada llegó. Desayunó, se despidió de Myoga y luego se fue al aeropuerto, trató de llamar a Kikyo para decirle que iría a verla pero ella seguía sin atenderle el teléfono. Se sentó a esperar a que su avión partiera.

Aunque tuviera mucha paciencia, ya eran las dos de la tarde y él aun estaba en Nueva York. El vuelo se había retrasado cuatro horas debido a una tormenta, estaba tentado a marcharse a la mansión cuando escuchó las palabras que mas deseaba oír, "Pasajeros, favor de abordar el vuelo con destino a Paris", gritó de entusiasmo, tomó sus cosas y abordó la gigantesca nave. Se acomodó en el sector de primera clase y se dispuso a dormir, el vuelo duraba alrededor de 8 horas por lo que tendría mucho tiempo para descansar ya que llegaría de noche a Paris.

En la fábrica la noticia de que Inuyasha se iba a Francia se difundió más rápido de lo pensado, ya todos estaban enterados de ello pero pocos del motivo, tan solo Miroku y Sesshomaru.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche, cuando el avión por fin aterrizó en suelo europeo. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Kikyo para aclarar las cosas, pero el peliplateado se había olvidado de un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle ¡NO SABÍA DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA HOSPEDADA SU PROMETIDA!  
Que tonto había sido, ahora como la encontraría. Trató de llamarla pero como era de esperarse, ella no respondió.

Muy enojado por lo estúpido que se sentía, decidió que sería mejor pasar esta noche en un hotel y comenzar a buscar a Kikyo por la mañana. Si no le quedaba otra opción buscaría hotel por hotel hasta dar con ella.

Se subió a un taxi y le dijo que lo llevara al hotel más lujoso y cercano del centro de París que conociera. Se dirigieron al hotel "Nouvelle Lune" de 5 estrellas. Cuando llegaron pagó y se bajó del auto. El hotel era inmenso, entró sin perder tiempo y se registró en recepción; estaba esperando que le dieran la llave de su habitación la número 104, pero entonces vio detrás de él a dos empleadas del lugar hablando muy entretenidas. No era la intención del ojidorados escuchar su conversación, pero estaban tan cerca de él y como dominaba bastante bien el idioma pudo entender cada palabra.

1ra empleada: - ¿Ya te enteraste?

2da empleada: - No, ¿de qué?

1ra empleada: - La famosa actriz Kikyo está aquí.

2da empleada: - ¿En Francia?

1ra empleada: - Sí, y en este mismo hotel.

2da empleada: - ¿Estás segura? Yo creía que estaba en Nueva York.

1ra empleada: - Pues ya ves que no, ella está aquí y está muy bien acompañada.

2da empleada: - No te creo, ¿no me digas que su prometido también está aquí?, he oído es un muchacho muy guapo.

1ra empleada: - Y rico que no se te olvide, pero a decir verdad no creo que el joven con el que está sea su prometido.

2da empleada: - ¿Por qué dices eso?

1ra empleada: - Pues el joven que esta con ella, no se parece en nada a las imágenes que he visto de su prometido en las portadas de las revistas. Este es un hombre completamente diferente!

2da empleada: - ¿Crees que lo esté engañando con otro hombre?

1ra empleada: - No lo sé, pero si así fuera sentiría mucha pena por su pobre novio.

2da empleada: - ¿Y en que habitación se hospedaron?

1ra empleada: - En la número… (Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el recepcionista).

Recepcionista: - Basta de tanta charla chicas, aquí se les paga para trabajar no para andar cuchichiando sobre la vida de nuestros huéspedes. (Ambas chicas pusieron cara fea y luego se fueron a cumplir con sus trabajos). – Muy bien señor (dirigiéndose a Inuyasha) aquí está la llave de su habitación disfrute su estadía.

Inuyasha tomó la llave, pero aún estaba atónito y confundido por lo que acababa de oír.

¡ Que su "futura esposa" estaba aquí en este mismo hotel y con otro hombre! No, no eso era imposible Kikyo era incapaz de hacerle algo así ¿o no? Mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza. Y ¿si era cierto? ¿Si de verdad lo engañaba? Pero no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué estaba llorando hace unos días entonces? Tal vez había querido terminar con él por teléfono y no tuvo el valor. Estas preguntas lo abrumaban por completo.

¿Y ahora que haría? Eso si lo tenía claro, lo primero que debía hacer era comprobar si lo que esas dos mujeres dijeron era cierto. Para esto tendría que averiguar en qué habitación está Kikyo y ya que el hotel tiene más de 300 cuartos ir puerta por puerto no era una opción razonable. Como sabía que el recepcionista tampoco querría decirle, pensó que sería mejor buscar a esa empleada a la que había escuchado hablar, ella de seguro sabía en que habitación estaba, la convencería de que se lo dijera, cueste lo que cueste.

Se fue a su cuarto que estaba en el tercer piso, la vista era hermosa se podía ver la Torre Eiffel pero a Inuyasha no le interesó en nada el espléndido paisaje. Se recostó en la cama aunque no tenía sueño ya había dormido lo suficiente en el avión.

Seguía pensando en Kikyo, el dolor que le causaba su posible traición era como una flecha que se le clavaba cada vez más profundo en el corazón.

Pronto descubriría la verdad o al menos eso creía...


	8. La llegada de los nuevos empleados

Jueves por la mañana.

En la fábrica…

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Sesshomaru estaba ansioso por la llegada de los nuevos empleados, se lo podía ver realmente feliz. A Miroku ya se le había hecho cosa común verlo así tan contento, aunque seguía siendo un poco extraño.  
Estaban los dos en la recepción esperando que lleguen, Sesshomaru ya conocía al señor Onigumo, a su hija y a Kouga, pero para Miroku ellos eran todo un misterio, al igual que para los demás.

Sesshomaru: - Pronto llegaran estoy seguro. (Sonreía)

Miroku: - Has dicho eso por 30 minutos y aún no llegan!

Sesshomaru: - Debe ser por el tráfico, a esta hora las calles están repletas de autos.

Miroku: - Claro como digas. (Miró a Sesshomaru que estaba a su lado y entonces recordó que entre ellos e inuyasha había quedado una conversación pendiente, tomó aire y preguntó aunque no esperaba que el otro respondiera) – Oye Sessho…maru, al final no nos dijiste como se llama esa mujer con la que te encontraste después de tanto tiempo.

Sesshomaru: - Tienes razón! Pronto la conocerás, Miroku.

Miroku: - ¡¿Ehh?! (Miroku no entendía nada, "¿Qué pronto la conocería?" A caso Sesshomaru pensaba presentarle a esa mujer. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas principales se abrieron).

Sesshomaru: - ¡Son ellos! (Dijo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo y se dirigió a darles la bienvenida).

Miroku se quedó ahí parado, solo observando. Lo que le dijo Sesshomaru lo había dejado bastante confundido.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Bienvenidos los estábamos esperando!

Onigumo: - Gracias Sesshomaru, tu siempre tan atento.

Kouga: - Hola nuevamente, señor Taisho.

Seshomaru: - Por favor Kouga, dime Sesshomaru me haces sentir viejo, además estamos entre amigo, ¿no es verdad?

(...): - ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!, (Dijo una voz muy dulce y cálida desde atrás de los dos hombres) - Mas que amigos, casi familia.

Sesshomaru: - Como digas. (Sonrió).

(…...): - ¿Sessho cómo estás? (Se dispuso a abrazarlo).

Sesshomaru: - Tu siempre tan alegre y radiante "**Kagome"** (Correspondió el abrazo de ella).

Luego de unos minutos se soltó del abrazo de la joven y se colocó en frente de Miroku, que aún seguía inmóvil.

Sesshomaru: - Muy bien, quiero presentarles a Miroku, un magnífico empleado y un muy buen amigo de mi hermano y mío.

Miroku: (Despertó de su shock) - Hola es un verdadero placer conocerlos a todos.

Onigumo: - ¡Pero que cara tienes mi hijo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miroku: - Sí, sí estoy bien no se preocupen. (Se tocó la cabeza riéndose).

Onigumo: - Muy bien, entonces déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Onigumo….Onigumo Higurashi. (Tenía aproximadamente 45 años, no perecía un anciano como se lo había imaginado Miroku)

Miroku: - ¿Higurashi?

Onigumo: - Sí así es. Y él es mi mano derecha en los negocios pero también como un hijo para mí, te presento a Kouga.

Kouga: - Un placer señor Miroku. (Kouga era un joven muy apuesto, con unos hermosos ojos celeste, tenía el cabello de color marrón y muy largo atado con una coleta)

Miroku: - Llámame solo Miroku, no hace falta tanta formalidad. (Se dieron las manos, para saludarse).

Onigumo: - Y por último y más importante, la razón de mi vida, mi hija Kagome.

Kagome: - Papá no exageres. (Dijo con una gran sonrisa y poco colorada de la vergüenza) - Hola yo soy Kagome Higurashi, es un verdadero honor conocerte Miroku! (Le dio un beso en la mejilla).

Miroku quedó pasmado, por un momento estuvo tentado a dejarse llevar por sus malas mañas pero sabía que si hacia eso estaba muerto. Luego de que Kagome se separó de él, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado, ¿Kagome Higurashi? Ese era el nombre que estaba en la tarjeta que tenía Inuyasha. ¿A caso esta mujer es la misma a la que había ayudado su amigo? ¡Tenía que ser ella!  
Sería demasiada coincidencia que tuviera el mismo nombre que la otra mujer. La miró fijo, causando un poco de inquietud en los presentes, Sesshomaru le dio un codazo pero no había caso, Miroku seguía viendo a la joven, era hermosa, bellísima y además tenía una sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera que la mirara.

Kagome: - Muy bien... ¿entonces ahora qué? (Dijo para romper la tensión que había)

Onigumo: - ¿Tu hermano no está aquí Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: - No, él se marchó a Francia por algunos días, debido a algunos asuntos personales, pero regresará lo antes posible.

Kagome: - Que lástima (Desvaneció su sonrisa por un instante) - En verdad quería ver a Inuyasha, tengo tantas cosas para contarle, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Miroku: - ¿Conoces a Inuyasha? Pensé que él había llegado tarde a su reunión con ustedes.

Sesshomaru: - Y así fue, llegó tarde, pero Inuyasha y yo conocemos a Kagome desde hace mucho muchos años atrás.

Desde hace ¿"muchos años atrás"?, pensó Miroku, ¿será esta la mujer a la que se refirió Sesshomaru hace unos días en el buffet? ¡Claro! Y por eso había dicho que "la conocería pronto" hace unos minutos atrás.  
Entonces si estaba en lo correcto, esta joven llamada Kagome también era la mujer a la que Inuyasha había ayudado en el estacionamiento, pero entonces ¿Por qué no se había tomado la molestia de volverla a llamar luego de lo ocurrido si se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo? Tal vez no se habían reconocido, sí debía ser eso, era lo más lógico, que luego de tantos años él no supiera que ella era la niña con la que jugaba cuando tenían cuatro años.

Sesshomaru: - Bueno Kagome no te deprimas, cuando vuelva de su viaje podrán hablar y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas. Ahora síganme les enseñaré su oficina.

Onigumo: - Bueno, entonces hasta aquí llego yo, mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Dejo todo en sus manos Kouga.

Kouga: - No se preocupe, ¿alguna vez lo he defraudado? Además con esta hermosura a mi lado nada puede salir mal. (Sujetó a Kagome de la cintura y la acercó a él).

Onigumo: - Muy bien hasta pronto, adiós Shesshomaru, Miroku. (Se marchó)

Kagome: - ¡Ya suéltame Kouga! Te dije que no vuelvas a hacer eso. (Logró separarse de Kouga, estaba realmente molesta, Sesshomaru miró fijo a Kouga, no le agradó para nada que hiciera eso).

Kouga: - No te enojes Kagome, recuerda como era en los viejos tiempos.

Kagome: - ¡Ya basta! Estamos aquí para algo importante, déjate de tonterías.

Kouga: - Esta bien, como quieras.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Ejem! ¿Podemos continuar? (Dijo algo enfadado por lo que acababa de ver).

Kagome: - Claro, no nos des importancia. A Kouga le gusta bromear a veces, pero ya no lo hará ¿verdad Kouga? (Dijo clavando su mirada fija en el chico de ojos celestes).

Kouga: - Está bien ya entendí, deja de regañarme, Kagome.

Sesshomaru: - Muy bien, entonces vamos. (Se despidieron de Miroku y se marcharon al tercer piso que era en donde estaba su oficina).

Miroku se quedó pensando, todavía había cosas que no entendía. Sin duda debía llamar a Inuyasha, necesitaba que le explicara todo.  
Marcó su número pero el peliplateado no respondió. Decidió no insistir, tal vez estaba ocupado.  
Algo frustrado se marchó a su oficina para continuar con un trabajo.


	9. Atando los cabos sueltos

**Mientras tanto en Francia…**

Inuyasha ya se había levantado y estaba en recepción esperando a que apareciera la empleada a la que había visto la noche anterior.

Se puso una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, ató su largo cabello plateado escondiéndolo debajo de una gorra, y además traía lentes oscuros para que no reconocieran sus ojos dorados.  
Estaba irreconocible, no parecía él. No quería que Kikyo lo viera y supiera que estaba en Francia hasta que pudiera comprobar si lo que esas dos mujeres habían dicho era verdad.  
Si ella lo veía, le negaría todo, tenía que atraparla con las manos en la masa.

Pasó toda la mañana buscando a la mujer pero no pudo encontrarla y tampoco halló rastro de Kikyo por ningún lado.

Para cuando se hicieron las 12 del mediodía, ya estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Salió del hotel, se podía escuchar el sonido de los autos, las voces de las personas e incluso el dulce piar de las aves.  
El peliplata respiró profundo, cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió fijó su atención en un restaurante frente del hotel. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió allí.

El lugar era enorme, las mesas eran redondas con manteles blancos y algunos detalles en color dorado, del techo colgaban tres o cuatro candelabros y además había un espejo a lo largo de una de las paredes que hacía parecer al lugar más grande de lo que en realidad era.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y suspiró varias veces antes de recordar que no había llamado a Nueva York para avisar que había llegado sano y salvo.  
Tomó el teléfono, estaba por marcarle a Myoga pero por alguna razón le pareció mejor llamar a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: - ¡Hola Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: - ¡Inuyasha! Al fin llamas, nos tenías preocupados.

Inuyasha: - Si losé, lo siento, es que se me olvidó por completo llamarles.

Sesshomaru: - Deja, lo importante es que llegaste bien, ¿No es así?

Inuyasha: - Sí claro, aunque mi vuelo se retrasó y llegué mas tarde de lo previsto a Francia. Pero luego de eso todo fue "casi normal".

Sesshomaru: - "Casi normal" ¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha: - ¡A nada!, yo me entiendo.

Sesshomaru: - Por supuesto, como digas. *Loco* (Pensó). - Cambiando de tema. A que no sabes a quien tengo sentada en frente mío. (Con una sonrisa).

Inuyasha: - ¿A quién? (Preguntó curioso).

Sesshomaru: - A nuestra nueva empleada. (Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kagome, que se encontraba del otro lado de su escritorio. Ella le regalo una risita por lo bajo).

Inuyasha: - ¿A si? Envíales saludos de mi parte y dile que pronto tendré el placer de conocerla en persona. (Dijo restándole importancia).

Sesshomaru: - Está bien yo le diré. Cambiando de tema... ¿Para cuando tienes pensado volver?

Inuyasha: - No lo sé. En verdad no lo sé.

Sesshomaru: - Esperemos que pronto Inuyasha. Muy bien, adiós nos hablamos luego.

Inuyasha: - Hasta pronto… (Colgó el teléfono).

**En la fábrica…**

Kagome: - ¿Qué te dijo? (Preguntó Emocionada).

Sesshomaru: - Te envía saludos y espera poder conocerte en persona cuando vuelva.

Kagome: - Sí, conocerme jajaja.(Dijo con ironía) - Se nota que de verdad no me recuerda, tampoco me conoció aquel día que me encontré con él.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Tú y mi hermano ya se habían vuelto a ver?

Kagome: - A decir verdad sí. Me encontré con él, el día de la reunión que tuve contigo, mi padre y Kouga.

_**(FLASHBACK…)**_

Onigumo: - Entonces quedamos así. La próxima semana Kouga y Kagome irán a instalarse en la fábrica.

Sesshomaru: - Claro, estaremos esperándolos, y quédense tranquilos porque su oficina estará terminada muy pronto.

Kouga: - ¿Y qué ocurrió con tu hermano? Pensé que estaría aquí.

Sesshomaru: - En realidad no lo sé, pero en verdad es un tonto, le dije como un millón de veces que no vaya al faltar.

Kagome: - Al parecer no te hizo caso. Tan irresponsable como cuando chicos jajajaja.

Sesshomaru: - Aún no puedo creer que esa dulce niña seas tú Kagome, los años te han sentado bien.

Kagome: - Gracias Sessh, lo mismo digo. Sabes tal vez podamos ir a tomar algo más tarde.

Sesshomaru: - Claro, sería fantástico.

Onigumo: - Por el momento será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos otra reunión pronto. Adiós Sesshomaru.

Kagome, Kouga: - Adiós. (Al mismo tiempo).

Sesshomaru: - Hasta pronto. Nos vemos luego. (Se quedó sentado en la mesa del restaurante y ordenó un café).

**_Afuera del restaurante…_**

Onigumo: - Chau hija, yo me voy, cuídate. Tu también Kouga.

Kagome: - Chau papá nos vemos más tarde.

Kouga: - Lo mismo dijo señor. (Y dicho esto Onigumo se marchó). - ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar preciosa? (Le dijo a Kagome).

Kagome: - NO gracias Kouga, tengo mi auto y te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, no me gusta.

Kouga: - Está bien como quieras. (Se fue en su auto).

Kagome se dirigió al estacionamiento, cuando un hombre apareció por detrás abrasándola con el brazo. Ella lo miro fijo, el hombre le dijo que se quedara quieta y que siguiera caminado como si nada hasta el auto. Ella no protestó y continúo caminando.

**_En el restaurante…_**

Sesshomaru estaba tomando su café cuando vio entrar a su Inuyasha corriendo.

Sesshomaru: - Mira la hora en la que llegas, ya todos se fueron! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Te dije ayer muy claramente que esta reunión era muy importante.

Inuyasha: - Lo siento es que me quedé dormido, anoche salí a tomar algo con Miroku, y creo que se pasaron las copas.

Sesshomaru: - Esas no son excusas para ser tan irresponsable, mírate, además estás hecho un desastre hermano, ¿Y así pensabas llegar a la reunión?

Inuyasha: - Pu… pues yo yo… (Se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba todo despeinado, se había puesto zapatos de distintos colores y además tenía algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados) - Lo siento, no sucederá de nuevo, pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo salió todo?

Sesshomaru: - Todo fue un éxito! Digamos que en mis manos la fábrica está segura. (Dijo con un aire de grandeza, que al otro no le gusto mucho).

Inuyasha: - Eso es un alivio, pero ya deja de presumir! (Suspiró aliviado, ya que sabía que si algo salía mal, Sesshomaru lo culparía a él por no haber llegado a tiempo) – Bueno... entonces si ya no me necesitas me iré. (Se despidió y se fue al estacionamiento a buscar su auto).

**En el estacionamiento…**

Kagome ya había llegado a su auto. Estaba tan arrepentida por no haberse ido con Kouga.  
Esto no está pasando pensaba. ¿Qué haría ahora? Este Hombre aún la tenía agarrada del brazo. ¿Se llevaría el auto?... Lo único que esperaba la azabache era que no la golpeara.  
Por detrás de ella vio llegar a un joven alto de pelo plateado. Suerte para ella.

Ladrón: - Bien dame las llaves y sin trampa, si no te puede ir muy mal, linda.

Kagome comenzó a buscar las llaves entre las cosas de su bolso. No podía encontrarlas, las manos le temblaban estaba tan asustada.

Kagome: - No-no las encuentro. (Dijo con el tono seco y frío).

Ladrón: - ¡Dame eso! (Le dijo quitándole el bolso y tirándola al suelo de una sacudida, para luego salir huyendo).

¡Ayúdenme! Gritó Kagome desde el piso.  
Al ver esto, Inuyasha salió detrás de aquel hombre sin dudarlo, hasta que por fin lo alcanzó y se le abalanzó encima. Ambos cayeron al piso, pero el ladrón salió huyendo dejando al peliplateado aturdido en el pavimento.  
Se levantó, sacudió su ropa y recogió el bolso, luego se encaminó hacia Kagome.

Inuyasha: - Creo que esto es suyo señorita. (Dijo extendiendo su brazo para devolverle el bolso) - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kagome: - Sí, Muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado usted aquí para ayudarme. (Tomando el bolso) - Por cierto ¡CREO QUE LO CONOZCO DE ALGÚN LADO! ... *Pero de donde* (Pensó).  
- Yo me llamo Kagome, un gusto señor…?

Inuyasha: - Inu…Inu…Inuyasha, (Dijo tartamudeando, cada vez más nervioso).- Yo no creo haberla visto nunca, pero es un placer conocerla!

Kagome: - Si me permite, me gustaría invitarle una taza de café, se lo debo después de esto. (Con una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro).

Inuyasha: - Me encantaría, pero es que… (No le salían las palabras).

Kagome: - Entiendo si está ocupado, no hay problema. (Bajando la mirada).

Inuyasha: - No, no es nada de eso, es solo que como puede ver me encuentro bastante desaliñado, quizá en otro momento. (Volteó su rostro hacia un lado de la vergüenza).

Kagome: - Está bien, no insistiré, no quiero incomodarlo, pero aquí le dejo mi tarjeta. Cuando tenga tiempo llámeme y disfrutares de una taza de café o un trago si lo prefiere. (Le dio su tarjeta de presentación, él se quedo ahí paralizado, mientras la veía subirse a su auto y alejarse).

Inuyasha: (Miró la tarjeta) – Asique Kagome Higurashi, sí, ese nombre me suena. (Pensó, pero no le dio importancia, subió a su auto y volvió a la mansión).

Kagome iba manejando, le llevó como diez minutos asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Por poco la asaltan, si no hubiera estado ese joven quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Las manos aún le temblaban y la cabeza le dolía un poco.  
Se puso a pensar, el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados, igual a los de Sesshomaru. Y en su nombre "Inuyasha" ...CLARO... se dijo. En ese momento reaccionó, que tonta, ese joven era Inuyasha Taisho, el mismo y en persona. ¿Como no lo había reconocido?, tal vez de debió a que su mente se había nublado en ese instante.

Kagome enseguida dio vuelta el auto y volvió al estacionamiento. Que le diría, hace tantos años que no se veían que era normal que él no la haya reconocido. Pero ¿y yo? se dijo, no tengo excusa.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, Inuyasha ya se había marchado, ni rastro había de él. Kagome tampoco sabía su teléfono ya que no se lo había dado, solo podía esperar con esperanza a que él la llamara. Se volvió a subir a su auto y se marchó al hotel en donde estaba hospedada.

_**(FIN DEL FASHBACK…)**_

Sesshomaru: - Inuyasha no me había dicho nada. ¿Y tú te lastimaste Kagome?

Kagome: - No, yo estoy perfecta. Pero es una lástima que no haya reconocido a Inuyasha a tiempo.

Sesshomaru: - Veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, aunque te advierto que mi hermano ya no es el mismo de hace unos años.

Kagome: - ¿Por qué dices eso? Cuando lo vi me pareció tan alegre y simpático, no creo que haya cambiado mucho.

Sesshomaru: - En realidad no me gusta decir esto, pero desde que conoció a Kikyo, se perdió una chispa de luz en él, ya no es el mismo de antes.

Kagome: - ¿Kikyo, quien es ella?

Sesshomaru: - Es su prometida o al menos eso pretende. Es por ella que Inuyasha viajó a Francia.

Kagome: - No sabía que Inuyasha estaba comprometido. (Dijo sorprendida)

Sesshomaru: - Sí, hace dos años que se comprometieron.  
Kikyo es una mujer muy fría, nunca demuestra alguna emoción y viaja muy frecuentemente a Europa durante meses por sus películas, ya que es actriz.

Kagome: - No tenía idea. (Dijo con un tono de voz triste).

Por alguna razón lo que le dijo Sesshomaru la hizo sentir mal, trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
El largo silencio en la habitación después de eso se volvió demasiado incómodo.  
Kagome ya no preguntó mas nada sobre Inuyasha y, Sesshomaru ya no pronunció palabra alguna.


	10. Dime la verdad

Por alguna razón lo que le dijo Sesshomaru la hizo sentir mal, trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
El largo silencio en la habitación después de eso se volvió demasiado incómodo.  
Kagome ya no preguntó mas nada sobre Inuyasha y, Sesshomaru ya no pronunció palabra alguna.

**Por suerte para ambos en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta…**

Sesshomaru: - Adelante.

Kouga: - Ya volví, ¿me extrañaron? (Entró en la oficina y se puso detrás de la silla en donde estaba sentada Kagome).

Kagome: - La verdad... no. Y ya deja de bromear!

Kouga: - Uyy pero que carácter! (Dijo masajeándole los hombros) - Relájate un poco.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué te pareció la Fábrica Kouga?

Kouga: - Estoy sorprendido, es una verdadera joya arquitectónica.

Sesshomaru: - Me alegra que pienses así. ¿Y tú, Kagome?

Kagome: - Aún no la he visto con detalle, tenía pensado que luego me acompañaras a dar un recorrido por ella. Si no estás ocupado.

Sesshomaru: - Claro que no. Será todo un gusto para mí.

Kagome: - Gracias Sessh. (Sonrió)

Kouga: - Kagome yo me iré al hotel a buscar algunas cosas. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Kagome: - No, yo estoy bien.

Sesshomaru: - ¿En qué hotel se están hospedando?

Kagome: - No recuerdo su nombre, pero es uno muy grande de color dorado, ¿Lo conoces? Queda un poco lejos.

Kouga: - Son como 60 minutos de viaje en auto desde aquí. ¡Eso es bastante lejos Kagome!

Sesshomaru: - No, no creo conocerlo.  
Pero esperen, ¡YA SÉ! ¿Y por qué no se mudan a la Mansión? (Dijo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo).

Kouga: - ¿Qué mansión? (Preguntó confundido).

Kagome: - No creo que sea una buena idea. A Inuyasha y Kikyo podría no gustarles que nos quedemos en su casa.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Pero qué dices Kagome! Esa casa también es mía y en cuanto a Inuyasha, él vive solo y no le molestará para nada que se queden allí.

Kagome: - ¿Vive solo? Pero yo pensé que Kikyo…

Sesshomaru: - NO, ella tiene su propia casa.

Kouga: - ¿Holaaaa? ¿Alguien podría explicarme de que están hablando? (Dijo molesto, al sentirse excluido de la conversación).

Kagome: - De la mansión Taisho, Kouga.

Sesshomaru: - Podrían quedarse allí en vez de gastar dinero y tiempo en un hotel.

Kouga: - A mí me suena bien. ¿Tú qué dices Kagome?

Kagome: - Si lo pones así, creo que sería una buena idea, además será lindo recordar viejos recuerdos. ¡Acepto!

Sesshomaru: - Que no se diga más entonces. Luego llamaré a Inuyasha para avisarle que tendrá compañía en la casa a partir de ahora.

Kouga: - Yo iré a buscar nuestras cosas al hotel.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Necesitas ayuda, Kouga?

Kouga: - No, está bien yo puedo solo.

Kagome: - Toma la llave de mi cuarto. (Le entregó la llave).

Kouga: - Bien, nos vemos después (Se fue).

Sesshomaru: - Vamos Kagome, te invito a almorzar. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Kagome: - Tengo entendido que aquí hay un Buffet, ¿Por qué no vamos allí? De paso podré conocer más el lugar.

Sesshomaru: - Claro, como quieras.

Kagome: - Yo iré a buscar mi bolso a mi oficina, ya vuelvo.

Sesshomaru: - Yo mientras llamaré a Inuyasha. (Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar).

**En Francia…**

Inuyasha ya había terminado de almorzar. Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez, parecía hipnotizado, en otro mundo.  
De pronto un sonido lo despertó, haciéndolo reaccionar. El teléfono. *Debe ser Sesshomaru* pensó. Atendió sin demora.

Inuyasha: - ¿Hola?

(…...): - Hola Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - ¿Kikyo?

Kikyo: - Si soy yo, ¿Cómo estás?

Inuyasha: - Y me lo preguntas así (Dijo enfadado) - ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Hace días que no me contestas el teléfono!

Kikyo: - Lo siento, es que necesitaba pensar, estar sola por un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.

Inuyasha: - Si sola, claro. (Dijo con sarcasmo).

Kikyo: - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (Preguntó confundida)

Inuyasha: - Nada, tú sabrás.

Kikyo: - La verdad es que NO y para que te enteres, tu sarcasmo no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Inuyasha: - El tuyo a mi tampoco.

Kikyo: - En fin, llamaba para decirte que este domingo vuelvo a Nueva York. Ya conseguí pasaje.

Inuyasha: - AHHH ya veo, ya te divertiste lo suficiente en París y ahora piensas en regresar.

Kikyo: - ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Inuyasha!?. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez.

Inuyasha: - Aún tienes el descaro de preguntarme.

Kikyo: - Nosé a qué te refieres. Sé claro.

Inuyasha: *¿Qué hago?* (Pensó) *¿La confronto y le preguntó que es eso de que me engaña o esperó a estar frente a frente con ella?* – AL DIABLO TODO ¡Ya sé que es lo que ocultas Kikyo! (Dijo Furioso).

Kikyo: - De que hablas…

Inuyasha: - ¡YA NO FINJAS! Losé todo.

Kikyo: - Inuyasha yo…yo…

Inuyasha: - Lo sabía! Entonces era cierto.

Kikyo: - ¿Co…co...cómo te enteraste? (Preguntó, confundida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que duraría tu mentira, Kikyo?

Kikyo: - ¿Mentira? Espera un segundo ¿De qué mentira estás hablando? Yo nunca no te he mentido.

Inuyasha: - No lo puedo creer. ¡Eres una hipócrita, es el colmo! (Estaba tan molesto que cortó el teléfono, ya no quería escucharla).

Estaba furioso, quería romper todo cuanto se cruzara en su camino pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, lo mejor era estar tranquilo y pensar mejor las cosas.  
Su teléfono comenzó a sonar era "ella". Inuyasha no atendió, ahora sería él quien no contestaría. Pagó la cuenta y regresó al hotel.  
En ese momento la soledad se veía mas prometedora...


	11. La verdad tras la mentira

**En la Fábrica…**

Kagome: - Ya volviii (Dijo abriendo la puerta) - ¿Pudiste hablar con Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: - No, me dio ocupado. Trataré de llamarlo más tarde.

Kagome: - Ohh ya veo.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Ya estás lista Kagome?

Kagome: - Sí, vamos.

Sesshomaru se puso a un lado de Kagome y colocó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella como abrazándola para que caminaran hacia adelante juntos. Kagome lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Sesshomaru era tan liberal? Se rió por sus adentros, sin darle mucha importancia.

Sesshomaru: - ¿No te molesta verdad? (Preguntó).

Kagome: - No…no (Dijo tranquila).

Ambos bajaron juntos al buffet.  
Sesshomaru se veía tan feliz junto a Kagome, ella solo sonreía. Mientras caminaban varios empleados se quedaron mirándolos. ¿Será que están saliendo? Se preguntaban. Varios chismes comenzaron a circular por toda la fábrica.  
Mientras tanto, ellos entraban al buffet. Sango los vio llegar desde la cocina, salió a saludar a Sesshomaru y a presentarse con Kagome.

Sango: - ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo estás?

Sesshomaru: - Hola Sango, bien gracias por preguntar. Déjame presentarte a… (Pero Kagome lo detuvo).

Kagome: - Está bien yo puedo presentarme sola, Sessh. Hola es un placer yo soy Kagome Higurashi, la nueva empleada de la Fábrica Shikón.

Sango: - Al contrario, el placer es todo mío, por cierto yo soy Sango Himura la chef de aquí.

Sesshomaru: - Sango es la mejor cocinera que he visto. Realmente hace platillos exquisitos.

Kagome: - Me muero por probarlos entonces.

Sesshomaru: - Créeme no te arrepentirás

Kagome: - Quizás algún día puedas enseñarme algunas de tus recetas. Porque en realidad soy bastante mala cuando se trata de cocinar. Jajaja

Sango: - ¡Claro! Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas Kagome.

Kagome: - Yo también.

Sango: - Bueno, pero ahora será mejor que se sienten, les traeré uno de mis mejores platos, ya lo verán, enseguida regreso. (Se fue a la cocina).

Kagome: -¡Parece una chica muy simpática! (Dijo emocionada).

Sesshomaru: - ¡Lo es! Por cierto no sabía que no supieras cocinar jajajaja. (Rió burlón).

Kagome: - No te rías. (Le dijo mientras trataba de contener su propia risa) - Es que nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara. (Dejó de reír y se puso seria) - Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y mi padre no sabía cocinar asique me las arreglé como pude...

Sesshomaru: - Kagome lo siento yo…yo no sabía, de verdad lo lamento. (Se sintió pésimo, había metido la pata y lo sabía).

Kagome: - Descuida, no hay problema. Además ya escuchaste a Sango ella me enseñará. (Lo miró con una sonrisa y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru. Él le sacó el flequillo de los ojos. Ambos se quedaron el silencio).

**En Francia…**

Al entrar al hotel vio a esa mujer, la empleada que había estado buscando durante tantas horas. Se acercó a ella corriendo. La mujer lo miró con cara rara, entre susto y sorpresa.  
Cuando la tuvo enfrente, la tomó por los hombros bruscamente, la empleada abría cada vez más grandes los ojos.

Inuyasha: - ¡Tiene que decirme donde está! (Preguntó exaltado, casi parecía que gritaba).

Empleada: - No entiendo. ¿Donde está qué? (Preguntó asustada).

Inuyasha: - ¡Ella!

Empleada: - ¿Ella quien?

Inuyasha: -¡Kikyo! ¿Dónde está Kikyo?

Empleada: - Lo siento yo no puedo dar información sobre los huéspedes del hotel. Y le voy a pedir que me suelte, no me obligue a llamar a seguridad.

Inuyasha: - Tiene razón. Lo lamento, no era mi intención. (Soltó a la mujer).

Empleada: - ¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un médico? Se ve algo pálido y nervioso señor.

Inuyasha: - No no, yo estoy bien. Por favor tiene que decirme en que habitación está, es muy importante para mí.

Empleada: - No puedo... Podría meterme en problemas si hago eso.

Inuyasha: - ¡Por favor! Ya sé. Yo le daré esto y usted a cambio me dará la información que yo quiero ¿sí? (Sacó su billetera y de ella gran cantidad de dinero).

Empleada: - ¿A caso me está sobornando?

Inuyasha: - Llámelo como quiera. ¿Acepta o no? (Dijo estirando su mano con el dinero en ella).

Empleada: - Está bien. (Tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su uniforme de trabajo). – ¡Acérquese! Ella se encuentra en la habitación 306, en el quinto piso. (Le susurró) - ¿Podría saber para que la busca? (Preguntó chismosa).

Inuyasha: - MUCHAS GRACIAS. Adiós. (No dijo nada más y Salió corriendo, hacia el ascensor. La mujer solo se limitó a observar como Inuyasha se alejaba, hasta perderlo completamente de vista).

Allá se dirigía...quinto piso. Kikyo ya no podría negarle nada. Era hora de terminar con las mentiras de una vez y para siempre.  
El ascensor se detuvo bajó de él y buscó la puerta con el número 306.  
Aquí estoy se dijo. Pero por más que quisiera entrar no se atrevía. Se quedó viendo la puerta durante un tiempo muy largo, casi eterno. Levantó la mano para golpear la puerta pero…  
***Espera ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Solo tocaré y esperaré a que me abra la puerta así como si nada?*** (Pensó)** *No no puedo, no tengo el valor suficiente, para verla a los ojos.***

Un ligero sonido se escuchó y entonces para sorpresa del peliplata, la puerta se abrió justo delante de él. Se quedó helado. Pero…pero ¿Quién era él? Ese hombre que lo miraba desde adentro de la habitación.

(...): - ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (Dijo sonriente).

El ojidorados se quedó mirándolo, este hombre parecía conocerlo pero él en cambio no tenía ni idea de quién el otro. La voz de Kikyo se escuchó a la distancia.

Kikyo: - ¿Dijiste Inuyasha? (Le preguntó sorprendida al hombre, que aún esperaba respuesta del albino).

Inuyasha: - ¿Kikyo?

Kikyo: - Inuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (Dijo confundida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué hago yo aquí?…..¿Qué hace "ÉL" aquí, mejor dicho? Y que significa todo esto.

(…..…): - ¡Entra, entra!.(Le dijo el misterioso hombre, apartándose de la puerta para dejar pasar a Inuyasha). - Asique... Inuyasha. Kikyo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Inuyasha: - ¿Ehh?

(…..): - Ohh Lo siento, déjame presentarme, yo me llamo Naraku, es un gusto. (Extendiéndole el brazo para saludarlo).

Inuyasha: - Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. (Dijo esquivando el saludo para luego entrar y comenzar a buscar a Kikyo con la mirada).

Ella estaba sentada en un sofá con una taza de té en la mano. Estaba sorprendida de ver a Inuyasha aquí en Francia, pero a la vez extremadamente calmada.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y ahora me lo negaras?

Kikyo: - ¿Negarte que Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - ¡QUE ME ENGAÑAS! YA TERMINA CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ.

Kikyo: - ¿Qué yo te engaño? (Miró a peliplata, se veía furioso. Luego de unos minutos dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita que tenía en frente, se paró, puso ambos brazos extendidos sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, lo miró fijo a los ojos y comenzó a reírse como condenada).

Inuyasha: - AAAHHH NO ESTO YA ES EL COLMO. (Dijo al ver como la otra se le reía en la cara)

Kikyo: - Jajajajajajaja por dios Inuyasha ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? (Dijo llorando de la risa).

Inuyasha: - ¿QUÉ ME LO VAS A NEGAR?

Kikyo: - ¡Claro que SI! Porque yo NO te engaño. (Se alejó de él).

Inuyasha: - ¿A NO? Y entonces... ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ÉL? (Volteó el rostro para ver a Naraku que seguía inmóvil a un lado de la puerta viéndolos desconcertado).

Kikyo: - Déjame presentarte a Naraku. (Señalándolo con el brazo). - Él es un muy importante productor y director de Tokio. Y vino hasta Francia a buscarme personalmente, para que protagonice su nueva película.

Inuyasha: - No… no… no te creo nada.

Naraku: - Pues deberías, porque lo que Kikyo dijo es verdad. Hace varios días que llegué aquí y he estado tratando de convencerla para que aparezca en mi nueva película. Mira. (Le dio su tarjeta de presentación).

Kikyo: - ¡Lo vez! Eres un desconfiado y un celoso.

Inuyasha: - Entonces tu y él…

Kikyo: - Yo y él nada. (Dijo seria).

Inuyasha miró la tarjeta varias veces desconfiado. Cuando se convenció de que todo lo que Kikyo le había dicho era cierto, bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzado y se mantuvo en silencio.

Kikyo: - Di algo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo lamento

Kikyo: - ¿Lo lamentas?

Inuyasha: - Sí... Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, Kikyo. Te prometo que No volverá a pasar. (Dijo tragándose su orgullo).

Kikyo: - Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. Porque yo…yo he tomado una decisión, en cuanto a nosotros Inuyasha...


	12. El adiós de Kikyo

Inuyasha miró la tarjeta varias veces desconfiado. Cuando se convenció de que todo lo que Kikyo le había dicho era cierto, bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzado y se mantuvo en silencio.

Kikyo: - Di algo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo lamento.

Kikyo: - ¿Lo lamentas?

Inuyasha: - Sí... Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, Kikyo. Te prometo que No volverá a pasar. (Dijo tragándose su orgullo).

Kikyo: - Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar.** Porque yo…yo he tomado una decisión, en cuanto a nosotros Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha: - ¿Cómo que una decisión? ¿De qué hablas?

Kikyo: - Yo he decidió aceptar la petición de Naraku. ¡Esta es una oportunidad única para mi carrera!

Inuyasha: - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Kikyo: - La película se filmará en Tokio y si acepto esto, entonces debo viajar allí lo más pronto posible, para comenzar con la publicidad y demás.

Inuyasha: - Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?

Kikyo: - Que si yo me voy a Tokio, ya no podremos estar más tiempo juntos, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - ¿Ehh por qué dices eso? Si siempre haces lo mismo, ¿por qué ahora crees que no podremos estar juntos?

Kikyo: - Es que no podré estar yendo y viniendo de aquí y para allá, para poder vernos, y tu tampoco podrás. No es lo mismo, he decidido que lo mejor será que me vaya a vivir a Tokio.

Inuyasha: - ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Y qué pasará conmigo, con nosotros, Kikyo?

Kikyo: (Se acercó y lo abrazó) - Yo tenía pensado que vinieras conmigo. ¡Ven conmigo, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: - Yo, yo... No, No (Se separó de ella) - Tú no puedes pedirme que haga eso. Yo tengo responsabilidades en Nueva York, en la fábrica, con Sesshomaru.

Kikyo: - ¿A caso prefieres el trabajo a estar conmigo?

Inuyasha: - No es eso justamente lo que tú estás haciendo en este preciso momento. Me estas pidiendo que abandone todo, mi carrera, mis amigos, mi familia, mi casa. Todo por ti, por tu trabajo.

Kikyo: - No seas tan melodramático, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - No lo soy, solo estoy siendo justo. ¿Tú aceptarías renunciar a tu carrera por mí?

Kikyo: - !Claro que no¡ Sabes que no podría.

Inuyasha: - Entonces no me pidas eso a mí, porque yo tampoco puedo.

Kikyo: - Sabía que no comprenderías, (Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla) - Traté de explicártelo antes por teléfono pero sabía que no entenderías.

Inuyasha: - Ahh con que de eso se trataba.

Kikyo: - ¡Así es! (Se secó el rostro con algo de enojo).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué no volvemos a hacer que todo sea como antes?

Kikyo: - No, ya no podemos. Entiéndelo, para poder triunfar debo concentrarme en mi carrera y no puedo hacerlo mientras esté pendiente de ti. ¡AHORA SOY YO! Nunca me darán otra oportunidad como esta.

Naraku: - En eso tienes razón. (Dijo desde atrás de ellos. Junto a la puerta, como estatua, luego de haber presenciado toda la escena de la pareja).

Kikyo: - Por favor perdóname. Yo no quería que esto fuera así.

Inuyasha: - Pero veo que ya tomaste una decisión.

Kikyo: - Así es…

Inuyasha: - Muy bien Kikyo, quédate tranquila, yo desapareceré de tu vida. (Caminó hacia la puerta).

Kikyo: - ¡Espera! (Gritó)

Se abalanzó a los brazos del peliplata y le dio un último beso, dulce, tierno pero a la vez lleno de dolor y tristeza. Este beso no era como los otros, este era uno de despedida. Cuando se separaron Kikyo se sacó su anillo de compromiso y lo puso en la mano de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: - No, quédatelo. Tal vez cuando tú creas haber alcanzado tu objetivo. Podamos volver a estar juntos. Empezar de nuevo…

Kikyo: - Si podría ser… (Apretó el anillo fuerte con su mano) - Pero hasta entonces adiós, adiós Inuyasha. (Dijo triste).

Sus manos que estaban tomadas se fueron separando poco a poco a medida que Inuyasha se alejaba de ella, hasta que por fin se soltaron.

Inuyasha: - Adiós, Naraku. (Dijo para luego desaparecer tras las sombras y sonidos del hotel)

Kikyo se quedó inmóvil mirando el anillo que había llevado puesto durante dos años, comenzó a dudar si había hecho bien en despedirse de Inuyasha. Miró a Naraku, él hizo lo mismo.

Naraku: - Hiciste bien Kikyo, ahora podrás concentrarte en lo importante.

Kikyo: - Si, tal vez tengas razón, lo hecho está hecho.

Naraku: - ¿Volverás a Nueva York para buscar tus cosas?

Kikyo: - No, lo mejor será que mande a alguien por ellas, es hora de desaparecer de la vida de los Taisho.

Naraku: - Tranquila yo enviaré a mi ayudante por ellas. En menos de dos días todas tus pertenencias estarán instalas en tu nuevo departamento en Tokio.

Kikyo: - Muy bien, gracias. (Dijo desanimada).

Naraku: - ¿Por qué no comienzas a empacar tus cosas? Hoy mismo partimos a Tokio.

Kikyo: - ¡¿Hoy?! (Dijo sorprendida).

Naraku: - Si, ¿A caso hay algún problema con eso?

Kikyo: - No…no, tienes razón cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor.

Empacó sus cosas, en menos de tres horas ya estaban en un avión rumbo a Tokio. Kikyo no se arrepintió de nada, estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto al liberar a Inuyasha.

Kikyo: - ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la filmación de la película, Naraku?

Naraku: - No losé exactamente, un año quizás dos. (Dijo restándole importancia)

Kikyo: - Ya veo. (Miró desde la ventana del avión. Este era su adiós, un adiós que duraría mucho, mucho tiempo…..)

Inuyasha se había ido a su cuarto, se recostó sobre la cama. Aún no podía creerlo, tantos años junto a Kikyo y ahora... nada.  
Ella se había ido, quizás para siempre, porque nada había quedado claro en realidad.

En ese momento sintió mil emociones juntas, enojo, tristeza, angustia. Comenzó a golpear la almohada con fuerza, necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando se cansó, tomó su abrigo y se fue. Recorrió toda la ciudad hasta que encontró un bar. Entró y pidió una botella de whisky. Estaba dispuesto a ahogar sus penas, dispuesto a olvidar a Kikyo.


	13. La Mansión Taisho

En la Fábrica...

Kagome: - ¡Sango Parece una chica muy simpática!

Sesshomaru: - ¡Lo es! Por cierto no sabía que no supieras cocinar jajajaja.

Kagome: - No te rías. (Le dijo mientras trataba de contener su propia risa) - Es que nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara. (Dejó de reír y se puso seria) - Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y mi padre no sabía cocinar asique...

Sesshomaru: - Kagome lo siento yo…yo no sabía, de verdad lo lamento.

Kagome: - Descuida, no hay problema. Además ya escuchaste a Sango ella me enseñará. (Lo miró con una sonrisa y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru. Él le sacó el flequillo de los ojos. Ambos se quedaron el silencio).

Sango: - ¡Volví! (Dijo acercándose a la mesa).

Kagome y Sesshomaru se separaron rápido, en cuanto oyeron a Sango. Ella los miró de reojo. Traída dos platos.

Sango: - ¿Que sucede aquí? (Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

Kagome: - Nada, nada. (Moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Estaba roja de la vergüenza).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué es eso Sango? (Preguntó para evadir el tema).

Sango: - Es mi nueva especialidad. Espero que les guste.

Kagome: - Uyyy se ve delicioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sango: - Aún no he elegido un nombre pero pronto lo haré. ¿Tal vez a ti se te ocurra alguno Kagome?

Kagome: - Ahora no tengo nada en mente, pero te diré si lo hago.

Sango: - Muy bien te tomo la palabra entonces. Aquí les dejo mi nueva creación. (Puso ambos platos frente a ellos).

Kagome: - Está riquísimo Sango, eres una excelente Chef.

Sesshomaru: - Lo mismo digo.

Sango: - Gracias me alegra que les haya gustado. Los dejó comer tranquilos, yo tengo que volver a la cocina. Adiós. (Se fue).

Kagome: - Esto está muy bueno. Me encanta. (Dijo con la boca llega de comida).

Sesshomaru: - Jajajaja mira, tienes algo ahí.

Kagome: - ¿Dónde? (Tragando lo que tenía en la boca).

Sesshomaru: - Aquí, acércate. Yo te lo quito. (Tomó una servilleta y con cuidado limpió una mancha de salsa que Kagome tenía junto al labio). – Listo.

Kagome: - Gracias Sessh. (Lo miró fijo a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo).

Comenzaron a acercarse, cada vez y más, hasta que quedaron completamente enfrentados, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Estaban a punto de besarse pero…

(…...): ¡Kagome! (Gritó desde la puerta del buffet. Y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa, en donde estaban Sesshomaru y Kagome).

Kagome del susto empujó a Sesshomaru haciendo que cayera al piso de espalda.

Kagome: - Ohhh lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Déjame ayudarte.

Sesshomaru: - No importa Kagome. Yo puedo, está bien. (Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa).

(…..): ¿Que te ocurrió Sesshomaru, te caíste?

Sesshomaru: - Nooo, solo decidí dormir una siesta en medio del Buffet. ¡Claro que me caí, que crees Miroku! (Dijo con sarcasmo).

Miroku: - Lo siento, pero no te enojes.

Kagome: - Fue mi culpa, no quise empujarte. Es que me asusté cuando escuché ese grito.

Sesshomaru: - Ya olvídalo, no importa. ¿Y tú qué quieres Miroku?

Miroku: - Necesito hablar con, Kagome. Es sobre Inuyasha. (Se sentó en una silla junto a ella).

Kagome: - ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Sesshomaru: - ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo? (Dijo preocupada).

Miroku: - No, no es nada eso. Es solo que quería saber si tú y él se conocen.

Kagome: - Sí, así es. (Con una sonrisa en el rostro).

Miroku: - Lo sabía. ¿Él te salvo de un robo verdad?

Kagome: - Sí en el estacionamiento. ¿Inuyasha te lo dijo? ¿Te habló de mí?

Miroku: - En realidad no…bueno si, nos contó lo que sucedió ese día.

Kagome: - Ahh entiendo.

Sesshomaru: - Mi hermano, Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños.

Miroku: - ¿Ella es la mujer de la que nos contaste verdad Sesshomaru?

Kagome: - ¿Les contaste de mí?

Miroku: - Vaya que si nos contó. Perecía un adolescente enamora… (Pero no pudo terminar, Sesshomaru le tapó la boca con la mano).

Sesshomaru: - Bueno este yo…yo…Sí, les hablé un poco de ti. (Dijo titubeando y con su mano en la cara de Miroku).

Kagome: - Ohh ya veo, Jajajaja.

Miroku: - Entonces yo tenía razón. (Sacándose la mano de Sesshomaru de la boca). – Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si tú dices que ya se conocían desde antes, porque Inuyasha actuó como si nunca te hubiera visto.

Kagome: - Es que han pasado muchos años, 17 para ser precisa, es normal que Inuyasha no me haya reconocido.

Sesshomaru: - Tal vez cuando te vea te recuerde. Estoy seguro que lo hará. Él y tú eran inseparables de niños, se la pasaban jugando de aquí para allá. Eran realmente molestos.

Kagome: - Solo espero que me recuerde, aunque sea un poco. Sería tan lindo volver a ser amigos como antes…(Suspiró).

Miroku: - Y hablando de Inuyasha ¿Alguien sale cuando vuelve?

Sesshomaru: - No. Traté de llamarlo, pero me dio ocupado. ¿Tal vez tú puedas hablar con él, Miroku?

Miroku: - Claro. Intentaré llamarlo más tarde.

Sesshomaru: - Si logras comunicarte con él pásamelo por favor, necesito decirle que tendrá compañía en la casa a partir de hoy.

Miroku: - ¿Compañía… de quién? ¿Acaso es alguna amiguita? (Levantando la ceja).

Sesshomaru: - No, pervertido.

Miroku: - ¿Quién entonces? Si se puede saber.

Kagome: - Mía y de Kouga.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Contento ahora?

Miroku: - ¿Tuya y de Kouga?

Sesshomaru: - Si así es. Es lo más conveniente para todos.

Miroku: - Entiendo… que suerte la de Inuyasha, podrá estar al lado de esta hermosura todo el tiempo. (Tomando las manos de Kagome).

Sango: - ¡Ya déjala Miroku! (Dijo Sango que acababa de volver de la cocina con una sartén en la mano, que no tardó en llegar a la cabeza de Miroku).

Miroku: -!Auchhh¡ Me dolió. (Sobándose la cabeza).

Sango: - Eso te pasa por mujeriego y libidinoso.

Miroku: - ¿A caso estás celosa, Sanguito?

Sango: - JÁ, por favor, sigue soñando. (Dijo orgullosa).

Miroku: - Di la verdad.

Sango: - Mejor olvídalo, eres imposible.

*Suena el teléfono de Kagome. Ella contesta.*

Kagome: - ¿Hola?

(…...): - Soy yo Kouga.

Kagome: - ¿Qué ocurre?

Kouga: - Ya estoy afuera de la fábrica con nuestras cosas.

Kagome: - Ahh enseguida salgo. (Cortó el teléfono) - Kouga ya está afuera, con las cosas.

Sesshomaru: - Bueno, vamos entonces, no lo hagamos esperar.

Miroku: - ¿Y no puede ir él solo?

Kagome: - Es que no sabe a dónde queda la mansión.

Sango: - ¿Qué mansión, Taisho?

Sesshomaru: - Esa misma.

Sango: - ¿Ustedes están viviendo allí? (Dijo sorprendida)

Kagome: - Si, A partir de hoy.

Sango: - Eso es genial. Yo sé dónde queda y podría ir a darte clases de cocina allí. ¿Aún sigues interesada en aprender, verdad?

Kagome: - Si absolutamente.

Sesshomaru: - Muy bien será mejor que nos vayamos.

Kagome: - Adiós chicos. (Se fue junto con Sesshomaru).

Afuera de la Fábrica….

Sesshomaru: - ¿Lo ves?

Kagome: - Allí está. Vamos. (Fueron hacia el auto de Kouga).

Kouga: - Oigan ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban hacerme esperar?

Kagome: - Lo lamento. Pero ya estamos aquí ¿no? (Se subió al auto).

Sesshomaru: - Yo mejor voy en mi auto. No hay mucho lugar aquí atrás.

Kagome: - Está bien. Te seguiremos, porque la verdad, yo tampoco recuerdo como llegar a la Mansión.

Sesshomaru: - Muy bien. (Buscó su auto y arrancó. Kouga y Kagome lo siguieron desde atrás en el otro auto).

Después de conducir varios minutos, se aproximaron a una gran casa en una colima. Se podían ver las luces a lo lejos y cientos de árboles que decoraban el bellísimo paisaje. No había ni una sola casa a la redonda, sola esa majestuosa otra arquitectónica.

Kagome: - !Es aquí! Aquí mira (Gritó entusiasmada) – Está igual que como la recordaba.

Kouga: - Guauu es enorme.

Kagome: - Si, y es muy hermosa además. Había un jardín inmenso en la parte de atrás, espero que aún este.

Kouga estacionó el auto. Ambos bajaron y se quedaron junto al vehículo. Mientras Sesshomaru entraba en la casa con la mirada alta.

Myoga: - Joven Sesshomaru, tanto tiempo sin vernos. (Lo abrazó, luego de unos minutos se separó de él).

Sesshomaru: - Hola Myoga, ¿Cómo has estado?

Myoga: - Yo bien y al parecer tu también.

Sesshomaru: - Si yo he estado algo ocupado, pero luego de eso todo marcha muy bien.

Myoga: - Inuyasha me había contado que parecías otro, algo sobre una muchacha. Veo que tenía razón, tus ojos ahora reflejan una mirada más cálida, feliz.

Sesshomaru: - No creo que sea para tanto. Inuyasha es un entrometido. (Dijo con algo de enojo).

Myoga: - Bueno y a que debo tu visita, porque dudo que solo hayas venido a saludar.

Sesshomaru: - Si que me conoces bien, Myoga. (Sonrió). - Es que, te traigo dos huéspedes.

Myoga: - ¿Huéspedes?

Sesshomaru: - Si, son dos nuevos empleados muy importantes de la Fábrica. Y sería un honor y un gusto para mí que ellos pudieran quedarse aquí en la casa.

Myoga: - ¿Estás seguro? ¿Inuyasha ya lo sabe?

Sesshomaru: - No, en realidad aún no lo sabe, pero apenas pueda hablar con él se lo diré.

Myoga: - Muy bien, esta casa es tuya y de Inuyasha, asique cualquier persona que ustedes inviten será bienvenida.

Sesshomaru: - Bien, eso es perfecto. Ahora te los presentaré. (Fue a buscar a Kagome y a Kouga). – Ellos son…(Pero no pudo decir más nada porque en cuanto Kagome pasó por la puerta, Myoga la abrazó al instante).

Myoga: - ¿Kagome, mi niña, en verdad eres tú? (Dijo mirándola a los ojos).

Kagome: - Myo….ga (Dijo dudosa).

Myoga: - ¿Me recuerdas? Solo mírate estás tan grande.

Kagome: - Si, creo que si jajaja. Han pasado tantos años.

Myoga: - ¿Por qué nunca volviste? Me habías prometido que volverías a visitarnos.

Kagome: - ¿A si?

Myoga: - Sí, así es señorita, usted me había dicho que cuando cumpliera 5 años vendría por su regalo. (Dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo).

Kagome: - Creo que se me olvidó. (Dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada) – Pero volví ahora.

Myoga: - Y eso me causa mucha felicidad.

Sesshomaru: - Cof cof, ya que no creo que sea necesario que te presente a Kagome, te presentaré a Kouga. (Señalándolo). – Él es el otro huésped.

Myoga: - Hola muchacho, un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Myoga, a tus órdenes.

Kouga: - Hola es un gusto para mí también. ¿Cree que podría ayudarme con el equipaje?

Myoga: - Por supuesto. Déjemelo a mí.

Kouga: - Gracias. (Respirando aliviado, por no tener que cargar él solo con todas la maletas de Kagome) - ¿Por qué traes tantas cosas mi querida Kagome?

Kagome: - No exageres, ya me conoces, me gusta estar preparada.

Kouga: - Si claro…

Myoga: - ¿Ustedes dos se quedaran en el mismo cuarto?

Kagome: - Qué…queeee, no no claro que NO. Para nada. Kouga se quedará en un cuarto y yo en otro. ¿Verdad Kouga?

Myoga: - Lo siento es que pensé que ustedes estaban juntos. Mi error.

Kouga: - A mí no me molestaría que te quedaras junto a mí, preciosa.

Kagome: (Le dio un codazo en las costillas). - ¿Tienes alguna habitación que tenga vista al jardín, Myoga?

Myoga: - Por supuesto Kagome. Ven acompáñame. (Subió las escaleras junto con ella, dejando a Sesshomaru y a Kouga abajo).

Kouga: - Me duele… (Dijo con ambas manos en donde lo golpeó Kagome).

Sesshomaru: - Te lo mereces…

Kouga: - ¡Oye!

Sesshomaru: - Ven, vamos te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas a la otra habitación. (Subieron al segundo piso).

En el segundo piso de la casa había un pasillo largo que se extendía a lo ancho, con varios cuartos y en medio de este, se ubicaban las escaleras las escaleras.

Myoga: - Bien Kagome, aquí es. (Habían doblado a la derecha luego de subir las escaleras).

Kagome: (Abrió la puerta despacio y entró). - Es hermosa! (Había una cama gigantesca, de dos plazas. Además un baño, un vestidor, una mesa de maquillaje, un escritorio y muchas otras cosas).

Myoga: - Me alegra que te guste. Mira por la ventana.

Kagome: (Fue corriendo, hacia una ventana enorme que había allí) – El jardín! Esta bellísimo, aún mas que la última vez que estuve aquí. Gracias Myoga.

Myoga: - De nada Kagome. Todo porque te sientas a gusto aquí. (Dejó las maletas).

Kagome: - Muchas, muchas gracias. (Lo abrazó, por un instante).

Myoga: - Esta era la habitación en la que te quedabas cuando venías a dormir a la Mansión. ¿Recuerdas?

Kagome: - No, no en realidad.

Myoga: - Al frente está la habitación del amo Inuyasha.

Kagome: - ¿De veras?

Myoga: - Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Kagome: - No… no lo sé. Solo decía.

Myoga: - Bien yo me iré a ayudar al amo Sesshomaru y al señor Kouga.

Kagome: - Bien,comenzaré a acomodar mis cosas si me necesitas llámame.

Myoga: - Muy bien. Hasta pronto.

Kagome: - Espera Myoga,una cosa mas…

Myoga: - ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

Kagome: - ¿Crees que pueda ver la habitación de Inuyasha...?


	14. El regreso de Inuyasha - Parte 1

Kagome: - Espera Myoga,una cosa mas…

Myoga: - ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

Kagome: - ¿Crees que pueda ver la habitación de Inuyasha...?

Myoga: - Por supuesto, adelante pasa.

Kagome: - Gracias. (Myoga se fue).

Entró despacio a la habitación que estaba enfrente de la suya. Ese cuarto era un poco tétrico, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, ni un solo rayo del sol ve veía. Las paredes estaban algo sucias y no había ninguna foto en los cuadros. Solo una, sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama, era de Inuyasha y estaba con una mujer.  
"La dichosa Kikyo", pensó Kagome. Tomó el cuadro lo miró de reojo, después de un rato lo dejó en su lugar.

Comenzaba a tener frío. La habitación estaba helada. No resistió más y decidida abrió las persianas de las ventanas, ató las cortinas, y en ese momento una brisa recorrió todo el cuarto. Era la brisa más cálida y reconfortante de todas. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos, y en ese preciso momento mil imágenes aparecieron en su mente, de ella e Inuyasha juntos de pequeños, jugando en el jardín y correteando por toda la casa, alterando a todos.  
Cuando volvió a abror los ojos se encontró con la fría realidad, las cosas eran diferentes. Las cosas ya no eran las de antes, sin duda desde la muerte de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi, todo se había vuelto más…más triste.  
La casa había perdido ese toque de viva que la familia le daba.

Kagome volvió a cerrar las persianas y salió de la habitación, para volver a la suya. Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, en silencio y tratando de recordar su niñez.

El cuarto de Kouga estaba a la izquierda del pasillo, junto a un salón de juegos.  
La habitación también era enorme, como la de Kagome y tenía las pareces de un color azulado. Sesshomaru y Myoga lo ayudaron a dejar las cosas.

Luego de que Kagome y Kouga se establecieron en las habitaciones, bajaron las escaleras. Myoga y Sesshomaru los estaban esperando, con café. Ya eran como las seis de la tarde.

Kagome: - ¿No creen que deberíamos volver a la fábrica?

Sesshomaru: (Miró su reloj) - Solo faltan dos horas para que cierre, no vale la pena ir.

Kagome: - Esta bien.

Myoga: - ¿Se quedará a cenar, joven Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: - No Myoga. Jaken me espera con la cena preparada en casa.

Myoga: - Ohh claro, comprendo.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de cuando eran pequeños. Myoga recordaba cada detalle, ya que él era quien arreglaba los desastres que los tres pequeños demonios, como él les decía, hacían.

Kouga se había ido a acostar a su habitación y Sesshomaru a su casa. En el living de la casa solo quedaban Kagome y Myoga que aun seguían hablando.  
Ella lo considera un fiel amigo al que podía confiarle todo y Myoga era una gran consejero, los años lo habían convertido en un hombre sabio, nunca le faltaba que decir.

Myoga: - El joven Sesshomaru era mucho más tranquilo, siempre fue muy reservado. Pero tú e Inuyasha, siempre estaban haciendo travesuras, eran incorregibles e inseparables .  
La melancolía se apoderó de él cuando te marchaste Kagome.

Kagome: - Yo tampoco quería irme. Pero mis padres lo decidieron así. No podía hacer nada.

Myoga: - Y como si fuera poco, un año después de tu partida los señores de la casa fallecieron, eso destrozó aún más al amo Inuyasha y al joven Sesshomaru. Fue terrible.

Kagome: - Debió ser muy doloroso para ellos.

Myoga: - Pero sin embargo supieron seguir adelante.

Kagome: - Es por eso que estoy orgullosa de ambos. Además manejaron muy bien el asunto de la fábrica.

Myoga: - Sí, es cierto, sobretodo el joven Sesshomaru. Él fue quien se hizo cargo de todo apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Kagome: - Tuvo que crecer rápido. Eso es triste.

Myoga: - Siempre sospeché que esa es la causa de que sea tan frío con la gente. Se protege bajo una barreta que pone entre él y las demás personas.

Kagome: - ¿De qué hablas Myoga? Sesshomaru es alguien muy simpático, amable y alegre.

Myoga: - Desde que tu llegaste Kagome. Pero él solía ser un joven muy serio.

Kagome: - No te creo… Las personas no cambian así como si nada de la noche a la mañana.

Myoga: - El amor hace milagros... Y tengo la ligera sospecha tu le "agradas". Noté como te mira. Todo el tiempo se pierde en tu mirada, mi niña.

Kagome: - ¿Tú…tú...crees? (Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada) - ¿Yo y Sesshomaru?... No lo sé, nunca nos imaginé juntos.  
Sin embargo con Inuyasha es otro asunto... Siempre quise que se fijara en mí, incluso ahora.  
Por eso la noticia de que se comprometió con esa tal Kikyo, me impactó demasiado, sinceramente no me lo esperaba.  
Una de la razones por las que decidí volver a fue... ÉL.

Myoga: - Me dejas sin palabras, Kagome.  
Pero es cierto, el amo Inuyasha se comprometió con la señorita Kikyo hace mas de dos años. (Dijo lamentando romper cualquier esperanza de Kagome) - ¿Pero y por qué no te das una oportunidad con Sesshomaru? Él es una nueva persona y estoy seguro que está loco por ti.

Kagome: - Es muy atento y apuesto, es la verdad, pero nose, no estoy segura. **Yo no lo amo**, Myoga. (Dijo seria)

Myoga: - Dale una oportunidad, Kagome. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo. Además no tienes nada que perder.

Kagome: - Sabes... Hace poco terminé con alguien y no estoy segura de querer volver a involucrarme con un compañero de trabajo.

Myoga: - Solo piénsalo, ¿sí?

Kagome: - Te prometo que lo pensaré. Pero ahora me iré a dormir.

Myoga: - Bien, te llamaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Kagome: - Adiós Myoga. (Subió las escaleras. Estaba por entrar a su cuarto, pero Kouga la arrinconó contra la pared con ambos brazos) – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? (Dijo sorprendida).

Kouga: - Vamos Kagome, deja de fingir.

Kagome: - Nose de que hablas.

Kouga: - Aún no me hago a la idea de que me hayas olvidado tan rápido.

Kagome: - Ya, aléjate de mí! (Lo Empujó para zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil).

Kouga: - Está bien como quieras, pero… (Sin aviso, dirigió su boca hacia la de ella, besándola a la fuerza y brusquedad).

Kagome: (Se separó de Kouga lo más rápido que pudo) - Como te atreves… (Lo abofeteó con fuerza) - ¿Qué te crees Kouga? No vuelvas a hacer eso porque te juro…te juro que…

Kouga: - ¿Qué… que harás? (Le preguntó con sarcasmo).

Kagome: - Te juro que le diré a mi padre que te saque del proyecto Shikón.

Kouga: - ¡No te atreverías!

Kagome: - Pruebame y verás. (Ambos se mirándose fijo).

Myoga que había escuchado los gritos, subió rápido las escaleras.

Myoga: - ¿Está todo bien aquí? (Ambos se voltearon a verlo). – Se escuchan sus gritos por toda la casa.

Kouga: - Sí, todo está perfecto. (Se acercó a Kagome y le susurró al oído) – Tú me perteneces, esto no quedará así.

Kagome: - No me toques. (Lo alejó de ella).

Kouga se fue a su cuarto.  
Kagome deslizó su espalda contra la pared hasta tocar suelo, las piernas le temblaban, comenzó a llorar y hundió su rostro entre sus piernas.

Myoga: - ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir, Kagome?

Kagome: - Nada, es un asunto sin im…im… importancia. (Dijo agitada)

Myoga: - ¿Cómo que sin importancia? Estas llorando en el piso. Ven levántate y cuéntamelo todo ¿sí? (La ayudó a levantarse).

Entraron al cuarto de la azabache, y se sentaron en la cama.  
Ella se secó las lágrimas y le contó que Kouga y ella fueron juntos a la facultad y que luego de recibirse su padre lo contrató para trabajar con él.  
Después de un tiempo ella y Kouga comenzaron a salir, pero las cosas no habían marchado muy bien, asique Kagome decidió terminar la relación.  
Pero Kouga aún no se resigna a la idea. Y para colmo su padre los puso para trabajar juntos.

Myoga: - Eso es terrible Kagome. ¿Y por qué no hablas con tu padre para que ponga a otra persona en su lugar?

Kagome: - Eso no sería justo. Yo sé que Kouga es algo atrevido conmigo, pero realmente se ha ganado su puesto de trabajo con mucho sacrificio. No me gustaría que todos sus planes de vida se derrumben por mi culpa.

Myoga: - Eres buena Kagome, demasiado diría yo. Pero las cosas no pueden seguir así.

Kagome: - Losé y ya se me ocurrirá algo.Sé que Kouga es una buena persona, solo está confundido.

Myoga: - Estaré de acuerdo con la decisión que tomes. Tú debes conocerlo más que yo… (Se fue, dejándola sola en la habitación)

En Francia, Jueves por la noche…

Dueño del bar: - Sáquenlo de aquí…

Inuyasha: - ¡Oigan! ¿Qué diablos creen hacen? (Gritó a ver como dos hombre se le venían encima)

Dueño del bar: - ¡Ya vete! Ve a causar problemas a otro lado.

Inuyasha: - Suéltenme (Se sacudió hacia ambos lado, pero no se pudo soltar, ya que los dos hombre de seguridad lo tenía bien agarrado de los brazos) - Les dije que me dejen!

Dueño del bar: - Bien. Suéltenlo… pero será mejor que te vayas niño. (Los hombres de seguridad lo soltaron).

Inuyasha: - Oye a quien le dices niño. (Dijo molesto mientras se acomodaba la ropa).

Dueño del bar: - A ti. Porque dime… ¿Qué clase de "hombre" destroza cinco copas, dos mesas, ocho botellas y un florero en menos de 20 minutos? Esas son cosas de niños y yo no quiero lidiar contigo.

Inuyasha: - Bien, entonces me voy. De todos modos…¿Quién quiere venir a un bar tan…tan…tan mal iluminado como este?

Dueño del bar: - ¿Dijo mal iluminado? (Le preguntó confundido a los hombre de seguridad que estaban a su lado) - Pero que tonterías dices, la borrachera ya te afectó. Págame lo que rompiste y no vuelvas.

Inuyasha: - ¡ Toma! (Le dio dinero de su billetera, más que suficiente para compensar todo los gastos).

Salió del lugar. Apenas podía sostenerse de pie. Paró un taxi y con dificultad le dijo que lo llevara a Nouvelle Lune. Su hotel no estaba lejos, llegaron rápido. Pagó y se bajó del taxi. Subió hasta su habitación, tuvo que pedir ayuda ya que en ese estado no había podido encontrar el número del cuarto.  
Cuando por fin logró entrar, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse de un salto sobre la cama. Tenía demasiado sueño y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Si quería olvidar a Kikyo, en parte lo había logrado, ya no estaba pensando el ella. Su mente estaba más ocupada en distinguir arriba de abajo. En cuestión de segundos quedó profundamente dormido.

**En la Mansión…**

Myoga fue a buscar a Kagome para cenar pero ella estaba dormida, asique no quiso despertarla.  
Kouga no estaba en la casa, se había ido momentos después de la pelea con Kagome y aun no había vuelto. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, sola se podía sentir la brisa que entraba por las ventanas que permanecían abiertas. Myoga volvió a la cocina.  
Dejó dormir a esa niña que ahora era una mujer y que había vuelto a ver después de 17 años. Sin duda Inuyasha no podría creerlo. No podría creer que esa dulce y tierna niña que siempre jugaba con él ahora esté de vuelta, después de suponer que jamás volvería a verla.

**VIERNES …**

**En la Fábrica…**

Sesshomaru le había mostrado a Kagome la fábrica y ahora estaban trabajando, tal y como debía ser. Kouga también estaba con ella, aunque no se hablaban. El ambiente estaba tenso entre ellos.

Tanto Miroku como Sesshomaru habían estado llamando a Inuyasha, pero él no contestaba. Comenzaban a preocuparse, ¿Acaso habrá sucedió algo malo? Se preguntaban. El peliplateado no era de esas personas que no contestan el teléfono. Sin duda algo debía haber sucedido para que no mostrara ni rastro de vida.  
Si al finalizar el día no lograban comunicarse con él, irían a buscarlo a Francia y fin de la discusión.

Al caer la noche Inuyasha seguía sin contestar, no había señal de él. Tal vez rompió su teléfono y por eso no atendía las llamada. Sesshomaru pensó en llamar a Kikyo, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ella era la prometida y la razón por la cual el peliplata estaba en Europa en estos momentos.  
Marcó el número. Esperó unos instantes hasta que escuchó esa voz tan fría y calmada.

Sesshomaru: - Kikyo, ¿cómo estás? Habla Sesshomaru.

Kikyo: - Hola Sesshomaru, me sorprende que me llames ¿Qué ocurre?

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué te sorprende? Después de todo soy tu cuñado… (Dijo inexpresivo).

Kikyo: (Respiró profundo) - Mira Sesshomaru, yo sé que la separación pudo ser difícil para Inuyasha, pero será mejor que lo supere, por el bien de ambos.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Separación, de que hablas?

Kikyo: - ¿Acaso no te lo dijo? Bueno entonces seré yo quien te lo diga. Inuyasha y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería que cada uno siga con su camino. Ya sabes…

Sesshomaru: - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Kikyo: - Claro. No tengo porque mentir con algo como esto.

Sesshomaru: - No tenía idea. Es que Inuyasha no ha vuelto y tampoco contesta el teléfono.

Kikyo: - ¿Crees que le haya ocurrido algo malo? (Dijo preocupada)

Sesshomaru: - No, no creo que sea nada de eso. Pero el muy idiota debe sentirse devastado.

Kikyo: - Inuyasha es una persona fuerte. Estoy segura que no tendrán ningún problema en volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sesshomaru: - Lo mismo pienso…

Kikyo: - Bueno, entonces esta también es nuestra despedida, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: - Sí, creo que así es.

Kikyo: - Bien hasta nunca, te deseo una buena vida a ti y tu hermano.

Sesshomaru: - Gracias Kikyo. Nose porque ustedes decidieron separarse pero estoy seguro que es lo mejor. También te deseo suerte en tu vida… Adiós.

Kikyo: - Adiós. (Colgó).

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Estaba en shock.  
En ese momento Kagome entró en la oficina. Le preguntó que le sucedía, pero él no lo dijo nada. Se fue rápido en busca de Miroku. Cuando lo encontró le contó todo lo que Kikyo le había dicho. Ninguno de los dos podía asimilar la noticia.  
Si Kikyo ya no estaba con Inuyasha ¿qué hacia él aún en Francia? ¿Por qué no había regresado?

Sesshomaru: - Será mejor que vaya por él.

Miroku: - ¿Y sabes en donde se está?

Sesshomaru: - No, la verdad nose, pero Myoga tal vez lo sepa. Iré a preguntarle.

Miroku: - Bien, vamos en mi auto.

Sesshomaru: - Vamos. (Ambos se fueron con prisa).

El turno en la Fábrica ya había terminado y Kagome también partió hacia la mansión justo detrás de ellos y detrás de ella Kouga. Los primeros en llegar lógicamente fueron Sesshomaru y Miroku. Le preguntaron a Myoga si sabía en que hotel estaba Inuyasha. Él les dijo que sí y que también tenía el número de teléfono de la habitación. Eso era perfecto. Lo llamarían primero allí.

Myoga marcó el número con rapidez.

**En Francia…**

Inuyasha aún seguía dormido. Su resaca era tanta que no había podido levantarse de la cama en todo el día. Comenzó a escuchar el teléfono, ese molesto sonido lo despertó de su sueño. Estiró el brazo y tomó el aparato que se encontraba en la mesa de luz junto a la cama…

Inuyasha: - Ho…la (Dijo somnoliento)

Miroku: - Inuyasha! Qué alivio escucharte. ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha: - Sí, claro que estoy bien. (Dijo entre bostezos) – Por cierto, ¿Quien habla?

Miroku: - No puedo creerlo. (Cayó al piso versión anime) - Seguro estuviste bebiendo. Soy yo Miroku.

Inuyasha: - Ahhh Miroku. ¿Por qué diablos me despiertas? (Enojado).

Miroku: - ¿Cómo que porque te despierto? Hace días que no sabemos nada sobre ti. No contestas el teléfono y tampoco te molestas en llamar para avisar si sigues vivo! (Dijo subiendo el tono).

Inuyasha: - Está bien, ya no me regañes te pareces a Sesshomaru.

Miroku: - ¿Cuándo volverás?

Inuyasha: - Nose.

Miroku: - Tienes que volver pronto. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber.

Inuyasha: - ¿A si, como que? (Dijo sarcástico)

Miroku: - Ya déjate de tonterías. Contesta de una vez ¿cuándo regresas?

Inuyasha: - Te dije que nose! No tengo ánimos para nada.

Sesshomaru le quitó el teléfono a Miroku.

Sesshomaru: - Eres un vago. No quieres volver para no tener que trabajar.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué dices? (Furioso)

Sesshomaru: - Lo que escuchaste. ¿O a caso también estás sordo?

Inuyasha: - Ya verás, TÚ IDIOTA, haré que te tragues tus palabras… (Cortó el teléfono y enseguida llamó al aeropuerto, no dejaría que su hermano lo llamara como quisiera. Pidió un boleto de vuelta a Nueva York. El próximo vuelo saldría el domingo a las 5 de la mañana.) No quedaba mas que esperar.

**En la mansión…**

Kagome entró por la puerta y detrás de ella Kouga. Sesshomaru aun tenía en su mano el teléfono. Miroku estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Myoga.  
Ahora ya sabían que el peliplateado estaba bien, no había de que preocuparse, sus rostros ya no reflejaban esa preocupación que hace apenas unas horas no los dejaba vivir.

Ella los miró raro pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Kouga saludó y luego se marchó al cuarto, parecía molesto. Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru, le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa. Miró fijo a los ojos a Sesshomaru y le sonrió traviesa.  
El ojidorados no entendía nada. Miroku y Myoga solo observaban curiosos la escena frente a ellos.  
La azabache tomó la mano de Sesshomaru y lo jaló hacia afuera de la casa, el otro la seguía atontando. Ella era la titiritera y él su marioneta, estaba a su merced. Se fueron juntos al jardín, ese hermosísimo jardín que ella tanto amaba. Cuando llegaron se detuvo en seco, justo delante de él, dándole la espalda...


	15. El regreso de Inuyasha - Parte 2

Kagome tomó la mano de Sesshomaru y lo jaló hacia afuera de la casa, él otro la seguía atontando. Ella era la titiritera y él su marioneta, estaba a su merced. Se fueron juntos al jardín, ese hermosísimo jardín que ella tanto amaba. Cuando llegaron se detuvo en seco, justo delante de él dándole la espalda.

Sesshomaru: – Kagome, ¿Qué ocurre?…

Kagome: – Sesshomaru respóndeme algo. ¿Sí?

Sesshomaru: – Claro lo que quieras.

Kagome: – (Se volteó, se acercó despacio y puso ambas manos en los hombros de él) – ¿Tú sientes algo por mi?... Me refiero algo más que amistad y cariño.

Sesshomaru: – Kagome yo…yo… (Quería decirle, que CLARO que sentía algo por ella, desde que volvió a verla no podía sacársela de la cabeza, que la quería, que soñaba con tenerla en sus brazos, besarla, cuidarla. Pero sin embargo no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra).

Kagome: – Está bien. Entiendo, no hace falta que digas nada. (Se alejo aliviada de él unos pasos) - Tú me consideras solo una amiga. ¿Y sabes que es lo gracioso? Que creo que yo también. Solo que estoy confundida, con todo lo que ha pasado y con lo que me dijo Myoga…

Sesshomaru: – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Myoga?

Kagome: – Nada, nada descuida. (Moviendo ambas manos de un lado para otro) - Lamento, si esto te resulta incómodo pero es que necesitaba aclarar las cosas entre los dos.

Sesshomaru: – (Tomó valor para confesarle lo que sentía. Era ahora o nunca). – Kagome yo… (Pero no pudo seguir, ella salió corriendo adentrándose más en ese inmenso jardín que parecía un bosque).

Kagome: – Ven vamos, sígueme! (Gritó mientras se alejaba cada vez más, sin detener su paso).

Sesshomaru: – Espera, detente Kagomeeeee…

Kagome corrió y corrió sin parar hasta que se encontró con un enorme árbol en su camino. Se vio rodeada por una inmensa oscuridad, no se podía ver casi nada, apenas la luz de la luna alcanzaba para alumbraba ese prado, aunque a ella no le importó para nada. Ese árbol tan grande y majestuoso se le hacía bastante conocido. Uno que otro recuerdo atravesó su mente y de inmediato recordó.

Kagome: – Este árbol es…(Su rostro estaba inmóvil con un semblante serio).

Sesshomaru: – Espérame por favor (Decía mientras trataba de alcanzar a Kagome).

Kagome: (Al escuchar la voz se Sesshomaru, su mirada volvió a mostrar esa mueca alegría y felicidad de siempre) – Pero que lento eres jajajaja. Mira, ¿Recuerdas este árbol? (Posando una de sus manos sobre el árbol).

Sesshomaru: – SÍ, es el árbol sagrado, ha estado aquí por generaciones. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Kagome: – Nada, es algo sin importancia.

Sesshomaru: – Entiendo, si no quieres contarme, que puedo hacer… (Dijo en broma).

Kagome: – No es eso, es solo que…

Sesshomaru: – Está bien Kagome no tienes que contarme nada, solo estaba jugando.

Kagome: – Claro como digas... Por cierto ¿Ya te recuperaste o acaso sigues sin aliento? (Preguntó con un tono burlón y con su sonrisa tan única y embelesadora).

Sesshomaru: – JA, JA que chistosa. Y SÍ, ya recuperé el aliento, pero… (Se acercó rápido a Kagome y la tomó por la cintura, entrelazando sus miradas).

Kagome: – ¿Pe…ro? (Preguntó, mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas. El otro se acercó aún más a ella).

Sesshomaru: – Me gustaría volver a perderlo contigo…

Kagome: - Sessho…maru

**_En Francia…_**

Inuyasha comenzó a recoger sus cosas, tenía todo desordenado y aún no podía encontrar su celular. Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar lo encontró, escondido debajo de las sábanas. Estaba apagado. Cuando lo encendió vio que tenía muchas llamada perdidas de Sesshomaru y Miroku. Se sintió algo apenado por haberlos hecho preocupar.

Se sentó sobre la cama, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Solo esperar a que llegara el domingo, pero sin duda el tiempo se pasaría muy lento, apenas era viernes por la noche y por supuesto no tenía sueño, después de todo lo que había dormido.

¿Qué haría para pasar el tiempo? Sabía que si pensaba, recordaría, y si recordaba nunca olvidaría a Kikyo. Ocupar su mente en otra cosa, esa era una buena idea. - En la fábrica-. Se dijo.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Ayumi. Que se marcharía y que pronto tendría que lidiar con una nueva secretaria. Además ahora estaban los nuevos empleados, los representantes de Onigumo. La verdad era que no recordaba a ese hombre, pero su nombre si le sonaba bastante familiar…Onigumo, Onigumo. -¿Cuál será su apellido?- Se preguntaba. No lo sabía, ya que Sesshomaru nunca lo había mencionado. Que tonto había sido por faltar a esa reunión. Si hubiera ido estaría al tanto de todo. En parte había sido culpa de Miroku pero también suya.

En ese momento se olvidó de todo. Sólo una cosa de ese día vino a su mente… La muchacha del estacionamiento a la que nunca había llamado. - Kagome ese era su nombre - Buscó su billetera, dentro de ella aún estaba su tarjeta de presentación. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y recordó hasta el más mínimo detalle. Esa sonrisa que le había iluminado el día como nadie, su cabello que jugueteaba en el viento, sus ojos como cristales, ese cuerpo que lo había hipnotizado y lo dulce que había sonado esa pequeña risa que ella le dedicó por unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos. Ahora ya no estaba con Kikyo, estaba solo. ¿Por qué no se daba el lujo de empezar de nuevo, desde cero? Porque aunque Kikyo le dijo que luego de brillar como actriz podrían volver a estar juntos, eso era algo casi imposible, su relación ya no sería la misma, nunca más.

Total, esta vez podría ser algo más casual y no tan formal. Sin tantos compromisos y presentaciones. Trataría de disfrutar más de la compañía mutua. Y comenzaría por Kagome, ella era hermosa y parecía una mujer muy inteligente y culta. Además ya tenía su número, solo era cuestión de llamarla e invitarla a salir.

Inuyasha estaba ansioso de volver a verla, de algún modo pensar en ella borraba cada vez más el recuerdo de Kikyo de su mente…

_**En el Jardín de la mansión…**_

Kagome cerró los ojos. Ese beso que se había hecho esperar desde hacía días estaba a punto de abordar sus rojizos y carnosos labios. Lo que Myoga le había dicho era cierto, no perdería nada con darle una oportunidad a Sesshomaru, él realmente parecía quererla mucho y además se había comportado como un caballero en todas las ocasiones que la había invitado a salir desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

Los años sin duda los había cambiado, ya no eran esos niños traviesos y juguetones, ahora eran adultos con responsabilidades. La vida se había vuelto dura, se convertía en una carga cada vez más pesada.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Ella se abrazó al cuello de Sesshomaru con ambas manos y se acercó aún más a él… no se negaría a ese gesto de cariño, además solo era un beso, no significaba nada importante para ella.

Finalmente sus labios chocaron en un apasionado beso que casi los deja sin aliento. Una explosión de lujuria y pasión por buscarse el uno al otro. Cuando al fin se separaron para recuperaron el aliento, se miraron con ternura. Sesshomaru trató de buscar otra vez los labios de Kagome, pero dos palabras rompieron ese silencio que envolvía el momento.

Kagome: - Tengo frío. (Sus labios seguían a escasos centímetros de los de él, sus frentes cocaban).

Sesshomaru: - Toma. (Se quitó su saco y con cuidado la abrigó, como quien viste a un niño recién nacido). – ¿Estás mejor?

Kagome: - Sí, gracias…

Sesshomaru se volvió a acercar a Kagome pero ella esquivó el rostro a un lado y lo tomó de la mano haciendo que ambos comenzaran a caminar rumbo a la Mansión.

Kagome: - Será mejor que volvamos. Ya es tarde.

Sesshomaru: - Pero…pero…(Suspiró) - Está bien… (Dijo resignado y descontento).

Entraron por la puerta tan rápido y de improvisto como salieron. Myoga y Miroku que habían dejado la comodidad del sofá para ir a espiarlos por la ventana, se sorprendieron al verlos entrar tan de repente. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Kagome y Sesshomaru se había ido demasiado lejos y no habían podido ver nada. Pero sin embargo se imaginaron lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ambos, solo era cuestión de esperar para saber la verdad.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué hacían pegados en la ventada? (Con un tono frío y serio).

Myoga: - Nada. ¿Qué cree que estábamos haciendo, joven…?

Sesshomaru: - No lo sé, dímelo tú…

Miroku: - Este… nosotros estábamos, estábamos… (Ambos se miraron con algo miedo) - Limpiando los vidrios, ¿qué no es obvio?

Myoga: - Sí. Eso, estábamos limpiando los vidrios, es que están muy sucios, hace días que no los limpio. (Ambos respiraron aliviado).

Sesshomaru: - Sí…como no.

Kagome: - Jajajaja, ya déjalos, pareces detective con tanto interrogatorio. (Le dijo, entre risas).

Sesshomaru: - Pero es que…

Miroku: - Ya hoyó a la señorita Kagome. No querrá que ella se enoje, verdad.

Kagome: - No, créeme que no querrá.

Miroku: - Ohh miren la hora, yo mejor me voy yendo.

Myoga: - Sí, y yo tengo que volver a la cocina, porque dejé algo en el horno.

Tanto Myoga como Miroku trataban de inventar cualquier escusa para irse de allí.

Sesshomaru: - Está bien, nos vemos pero no crean que se salvaron.

Miroku: - Hasta pronto señorita Kagome (Besando su mano) –Sesshomaru, hasta pronto. (Se fue).

Myoga: - Si, yo también me voy. Con su permiso jóvenes (También se marchó).

Kagome: - Bien, creo que querían dejarnos solos jajaja…

Sesshomaru: - Si eso parece. Además quien puede creerles una escusa tan patética como esa, "limpiando los vidrios", sí claro cómo no, y yo nací ayer…

Kagome: - Ya olvídalo… (Haciendo puchero con los labios).

Sesshomaru: - Está bien. Si me lo pides así.

Kagome: - Gracias…

Sesshomaru: - ¿Y ahora qué?

Kagome: - ¿Que, con qué? (Haciéndose la tonta).

Sesshomaru: - Kagome, yo de verdad… Te amo. (Tomándole las manos).

Kagome: Sesshomaru, yo… (Para ella había sido solo un beso, bien sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona).

Sesshomaru: - Por favor, dame un oportunidad. Con tanto amor en juego nada nos puede salir mal…

Kagome: - No lo sé…(Hubo silencio por unos minutos. Sesshomaru parecía un niño que en espera de una respuesta. Ella suspiró y finalmente le dijo) – Pero vamos despacio ¿sí? (Sería lo mejor, así podría olvidarse de Inuyasha, además Kouga la dejaría en paz. Y ¿quien había dicho que no podría ser feliz al lado de Sesshomaru? Con el tiempo llegaría a amarlo).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Entonces, eso es un sí? ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! (La abrazó por la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire) – Créeme Kagome, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo… (La bajó y la besó tiernamente en los labios).

Kagome: - No lo dudo… (Con una sonrisa algo forzada) - Pero recuerda, vamos despacio.

Sesshomaru: - Claro, como quieras. Con tal de estar a tu lado.

Kagome: - Gracias.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué opinas si mañana salimos de paseo? Dónde tú quieras…

Kagome: - Seguro, será divertido…

_**°-°-°-° 2 DIAS DESPUES °-°-°-°**_

Los días pasaron como ráfagas en Nueva York. Ya era casi el medio día del domingo. Sesshomaru y Kagome había decidido que hoy anunciarían oficialmente su relación. Habían estado saliendo a todas partes los últimos días, al cine, la playa, el parque, el teatro, se divertían de lo loco juntos. Tenían pensado contarles a todos durante el almuerzo que organizaron en la misión.

Sango ayudaba a Kagome a preparar la comida. Myoga, Sesshomaru y Kouga ponía la mesa. Miroku se había escapado a escondidas de la mansión para ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Inuyasha que estaba por llegar.

Con todo el asunto del almuerzo y demás, Sesshomaru había olvidado avisarle a Inuyasha que Kagome y Kouga estaban viviendo en la casa. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría al verlos allí.

Lo que respecta a Kouga, él ya se había disculpado con Kagome, por lo de la otra noche. Y por supuesto ella lo perdonó, no era una persona rencorosa y tampoco le gustaba estar peleada con su compañero, ya que tendría que verle la cara todos los días hasta quien sabe cuando…

Para el peliplateado los días se habían hecho largos e inaguantables. Daba gracias por estar de vuelta en casa. Anhelaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido en Europa. Solo el pensar en que pronto volvería a ver a Kagome le daba algo de alegría. Y claro que pronto la vería, pero no como lo imaginaba.


	16. El regreso de Inuyasha - Ultima parte

Al fin el avión aterrizó en suelo estadounidense. El peliplaya bajó de la gigantesca nave, dio varias vueltas en el aeropuerto hasta que por fin encontró a Miroku…

Miroku: - …Y como les estaba diciendo señoritas…

Inuyasha: - ¡Mirokuuu! Llevo horas buscándote en este laberinto.

Miroku: - Inuyasha, dichosos los ojos que te ven. ¿Cómo estás? (Estaba con las azafatas del aeropuerto).

Inuyasha: - ¿Cómo crees? Mi amigo me deja abandonado, para venir a coquetear con las azafatas. (Enojado).

Miroku: - Bueno, pero debes admitir que son unas jovencitas muy hermosas.

Inuyasha: - Si claro, no lo dudo, pero ya mejor vámonos, estoy exhausto llevo siete horas dentro de ese condenado avión.

Miroku: - Está bien Inuyasha, solo déjame despedirme de las señoritas…

Inuyasha: - Claaarooo, como quieras, ¿Oye y las llaves de tu auto donde están?

Miroku: - Aquí en mi bolsillo, ¿por?

Inuyasha: - ¿Podrías dármelas?

Miroku: - Claro, toma. (Le entregó las llaves con completa ingenuidad).

Inuyasha: - Bien, adiós…(Mientras se alejaba con las llaves hacia la salida).

Miroku: - Espera Inuyasha ¿a dónde vas? (Gritó, ya que el otro estaba bastante lejos).

Inuyasha: - ¿Donde más? … a Casa. (Dijo mientras atravesaba las puertas de salida).

Miroku: - Espérame… Bien señoritas ha sido un placer poder estar con ustedes, pero tengo que irme.

Primera azafata: - Adiós, Señor Miroku.

Segunda azafata: - Si adiós, vuelva pronto.

Miroku: - Esta luego, hermosas. (Corriendo para que el otro no lo dejara abandonado allí).

**En el auto, Inuyasha manejaba…**

Miroku: - No lo puedo creer, no me dejaste despedirme como corresponde con esas jovencitas.

Inuyasha: - Eres un mujeriego, nunca cambias…

Miroku: - Pero de que vale vivir la vida si no vas a disfrutarla.

Inuyasha: - Si, si como digas…

Miroku: - ¿Y bien?

Inuyasha: - ¿Y bien que…?

Miroku: - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Francia?

Inuyasha: - Nada.

Miroku: - ¿Nada?... vamos Inuyasha no seas así, cuéntale a tu amigo. Ya me enteré que Kikyo y tú ya no están más juntos.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y entonces qué más quieres saber?

Miroku: - Pues, el porqué. Dos personas no se separan después de cuatro años así como si nada.

Inuyasha: - Al parecer sí.

Miroku: - Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, lo sé. Y si no quieres decirme solo será cuestión de tiempo para que yo mismo lo descubra por mi cuenta.

Inuyasha: - Pero que escandaloso eres. Está bien…(Suspiró resignado) – Ella me dijo yo era una carga y que a mi lado no podría cumplir sus sueños.

Miroku: - Uuuyyy que dura. ¿De verdad ella dijo eso?

Inuyasha: - No con estas palabras…pero si, lo dijo.

Miroku: - ¿Y tú como estas? Sé que no será fácil, pero con el tiempo estoy seguro de que podrás…( Inuyasha lo interrumpió).

Inuyasha: - Estoy bien. Mírame, ya lo superé. Tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme ahora.

Miroku: - No tienes porque mentirme Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - ¡Que no te miento, te digo! De verdad, ahora Kikyo forma parte de mi pasado. Estos últimos días me sirvieron para darme cuenta que tal vez las cosas no eran como yo las veía, ella había cambiado mucho en estos años. Creo que fue lo mejor… además alguien que antepone su trabajo frente a todo, no puede ser capaz de pensar en otra persona que no fuera sí misma.

Miroku: - Que profundo te has vuelto mi amigo.

Inuyasha: - Ja Ja …aprendí del mejor.

Miroku: - Lo admito, poseo el don de la palabra, por eso las mujeres mueren por mí. Solo tienes que decirles lo que quieren oír y listo…

Inuyasha: - Yo no creo que todas las mujeres se dejen llevar por tus cursilerías.

Miroku: - No todas, pero si la mayoría…

Inuyasha: - Claro, tú sigue así nomas, ya alguna te dará tu merecido.

Miroku: - Que mal amigo eres.

Inuyasha: - Solo te pongo sobre aviso, para que no digas que no te lo dije.

Miroku: - Bueno ya basta, y hablando de mujeres… podría presentarte a alguna de mis amiguitas. ¿Qué dices?

Inuyasha: - No, gracias.

Miroku: - ¡Vaaaamos! Te hará bien salir y divertirte.

Inuyasha: - Y pienso hacerlo, pero no necesito que me presentes a nadie.

Miroku: - Será muy triste que estés solo todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha: -¡No pretendo estar solo Miroku! Ya deja de molestar.

Miroku: - Espera, ¿ya conociste a alguien y no me contaste? Ahora sí que me siento ofendido.

Inuyasha: - Mira llegamos. (Estacionando el auto en la entrada de la casa).

Miroku: - No cambies de tema. Contéstame…

Inuyasha: - Eres un entrometido! Además nada es seguro aún, tengo que llamarla. (Bajó del auto, Miroku hizo lo mismo).

Miroku: - Y dime, ¿quién es?…

Inuyasha: - (Abrió la puerta de la casa, Miroku lo miró parado junto al auto) – Es Kagome.

Miroku: - ¡¿Kagome?! ¡Dime que no es la misma Kagome con la que te encontraste en el estacionamiento!

Inuyasha: - Pues claro que SI, ¿quién otra sino? (Entró a la casa).

Miroku: - Espera Inuyasha, hay algo que debes saber sobre ella ante de… (Pero el otro ya no estaba, había entrado a la casa).

**En la Masión...**

Inuyasha: - Myoga, Myoga llegué. (Comenzó a gritar).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? (Vio a Inuyasha parado junto a la puerta). – Inuyasha, que sorpresa, bienvenido!

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué haces aquí? (Sorprendido de ver a Sesshomaru, ya que él casi nunca aparcería por allí).

Sesshomaru: - También es mi casa, lo olvidas. (Dijo indiferente, por cómo le había respondido el otro).

Inuyasha: - No, claro que no, pero me parece extraño verte. Ahh y gracias es bueno estar de vuelta.

Myoga: - ¡Amo Inuyasha! Regresó, que alegría.

Inuyasha: - Sí, al fin en casa.

Miroku: - Inuyasha, Inuyasha… (Entró corriendo por la puerta).

Inuyasha: - Ya tranquilízate, pareces loco con tanto grito.

Miroku: - Es que hay algo que tienes que saber sobre ella… (Pero una voz no lo dejó continuar).

(…): - Ya está todo listo, vengan a la mesa… (Les gritó desde el comedor).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y ella?

Miroku: - Es lo que trataba de decirte…

Inuyasha: - No entiendo (Dijo con ingenuidad).

Sesshomaru: - Vamos, yo te la presento, ¿Te parece?

Inuyasha: (Asintió con la cabeza).

Todos se dirigieron al comedor. Kagome estaba de espalda viendo lo bien que se veía toda la comida que ella había preparado, CLARO, con ayuda de Sango, sin duda estaba mejorando en esto de cocinar.

Ella, al igual que el resto, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que hoy regresaba Inuyasha, el único que sabía era Miroku.

**En el comedor…**

Sesshomaru: - Kagome, mira quien llegó…

Inuyasha: - ¿Kagome? (Miró atónito a su hermano por lo que acababa de decir y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la muchacha).

Kagome: - ¿Quién? (Se volteó con rapidez) – INU...YASHA ...


	17. Reencuentros

**En el comedor…**

Sesshomaru: - Kagome, mira quien llegó…

Inuyasha: - ¿Kagome? (Miró atónito a su hermano por lo que acababa de decir y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la muchacha).

Kagome: - ¿Quién? (Se volteó con rapidez) – Inu…yasha (Apenas lo vio, se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de él).

Inuyasha: - ¿Kagome, qué haces aquí? (Preguntó, aún con ella abrazada).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Entonces si la recuerdas?

Inuyasha: - Claro, ¿cómo no recordarla?…Nos conocimos hace como una semana.

Sesshomaru: - Eres un tonto.

Inuyasha: - ¡Oye! ¿Pero y tú, de donde la conoces?

Kagome: - Inuyasha estoy tan feliz. (Levantó la mirada, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas).

Inuyasha: - ¿Por qué lloras? (Secó la lagrima que se acababa de escapar de sus ojos).

Kagome: - Es que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte. (Volvió a abrazarlo con ternura, él le correspondió).

Myoga: - Creo que tú y Kagome tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

Inuyasha: - Ya lo creo… (Dijo sin entender del todo).

Kouga: - Ya suéltalo Kagome, ni que fuera un peluche para que lo abraces tanto. (Apoyado contra una pared).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué haces tú aquí, sarnoso?

Kouga: - Veo que no me has olvidado, bestia.

Kagome: - ¿Se conocen? (Preguntó confundida).

Kouga: - ¿Qué, no es obvio?

Kagome: - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? (Soltó a Inuyasha y miró fijo a Kouga)

Kouga: - Tú no preguntaste, preciosa. (Haciéndose el prepotente).

Kagome: … (No dijo nada mas, solo lo miró con indiferencia).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volvías hoy?

Inuyasha: - Se lo dije a Miroku, pensé que él se los diría.

Sango: - ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa? (Con una mirada asesina).

Miroku: - Pues quería que fuera una sorpresa. (Dijo con algo de temor, escondiéndose detrás de Myoga).

Kagome: - Vaya que lo fue, jajaja…

Sango: - Bueno, ¿por qué no se sientan a comer y después charlan? La comida se enfriará.

Inuyasha: - Si, buena idea, muero de hambre.

Todos se sentaron, Sesshomaru junto a Kagome, Inuyasha en frente de ella, y el resto de las personas distribuidas en los demás lugares. Durante todo el almuerzo contaron anécdotas graciosas de ellos mismos.  
Sin embargo la azabache no se concentró en escuchar, estaba perdida en la mirada de Inuyasha, y él en la de ella. Ambos se reían sin razón cada vez que se veían fijo durante un tiempo. Cuando al fin terminaron de comer Sesshomaru se paró de su silla.

Sesshomaru: (Tomó una copa y la golpeó con la cuchara para llamar la atención de todos) - Bueno, con Kagome planeamos este almuerzo para contarles algo importante. (La miró desde su lugar).

Ella lo escuchaba minuciosamente, pero no reaccionaba, seguían perdida en su mundo. Mientras, Inuyasha miraba a su hermano con intriga y confusión…

Sesshomaru: - ¿Kagome, me estás oyendo?

Kagome: - ¿Ehh? Si, si. (Se paró de golpe de la silla, un poco más y la tira al suelo. Se acercó al oído de Sesshomaru y le susurró). – Sessh estuve pensando, solo hace 2 días que salimos ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para anunciar lo nuestro? Lo mejor será esperar un poco más, posponerlo para otro momento. Además ahora llegó tu hermano y no quiero opacar su llegada con nuestra noticia. ¿Qué dices?

Sesshomaru: - No digas tonterías Kagome. No hay razón para que lo nuestro sea un secreto. Somos dos personas adultas, NO niños tratando de ocultar un noviazgo. Además ya hablamos con tu padre y él está de acuerdo con nosotros, esa es la única opinión que vale.

Kagome: - Sí, pero…

Sesshomaru: - ¿A caso te arrepentiste, Kagome? (Le preguntó con inquietud).

Kagome: - No, no, nada de eso…

Inuyasha: - Dejen de susurrar… ¿Vas a hablar o qué Sesshomaru? Apresúrate que nos aburrimos.

Sango: - Inuyasha no seas grosero.

Miroku: - Estoy de acuerdo con Sango.

Inuyasha: - Fehh.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Entonces puedo continuar? (Dirigiéndose a Kagome).

Kagome: - Si claro. (Respondió al instante).

Sesshomaru: - Bien, entonces como decía… (Kagome se volvió a sentar en la silla y miró a Inuyasha. No sabía porque, pero le causaba dolor verlo a los ojos en ese momento, asique giró el rostro hacia otro lado, evitando que sus miradas se crucen) – Hace días que esta hermosa chica de aquí… (Señalando a Kagome) – logró devolverme la alegría como nadie y ahora me ha dado una oportunidad para estar junto a ella y ser feliz. Y por eso quiero decirte que…Te amo Kagome. (Se acercó y le besó con dulzura, sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes, entre ellos a Inuyasha, que ese quedó boquiabierto por unos momentos).

Sango: - Guauu vaya sorpresa, Felicidades chicos. (Se acercó a Kagome y la abrazó).

Kagome: - Gracias Sango. (Correspondiendo el abrazo).

Miroku: - Ya lo sabía (Haciéndose el importante, mientras cruzaba los brazos) - Los felicito.

Myoga: - Lo mismo digo joven. (Luego miró a Kagome y le guiñó un ojo. Ella le respondió con una diminuta sonrisa y otro guiño cómplice).

Kouga no dijo absolutamente nada. Miró a Kagome con resentimiento. Aunque sabía que ella jamás volvería a estar con él le dolía verla con otra persona. Se levantó en silencio de su silla y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo.

Inuyasha: (Se acercó y se puso enfrente de Kagome) - ¿Es verdad Kagome?

Kagome: - Ehh, si… si lo es.

Inuyasha: - Felicitaciones Sesshomaru (Dándole la espalda, sin desprender la mirada de Kagome) - y a ti Kagome. Bien, con su permiso yo me retiro, estoy muy cansado por el viaje.

Sesshomaru: - Gracias, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - Nos vemos al rato… (Se fue caminando despacio hasta su cuarto).

Sango: - ¡Qué gran noticia nos dieron! Les deseo que sean muy felices, de veras.

Miroku: - Tú y yo también podríamos ser felices juntos Sanguito. (Tocando su trasero).

Sango: - Eres un… (Le dio una cachetada, que lo dejó medio atontado) – libidinoso, Miroku!

Myoga: - Ahora si se paso joven Miroku.

Sango: - Ya mejor me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. (Dijo molesta).

Kagome: - Bien nos vemos luego Sango, ten cuidado. Ahh y gracias por ayudarme con la comida.

Sango: - No hay de qué, amiga y no se preocupen. (Dijo más calmada) - Adiós. (Se fue).

Miroku: - Yo también me despido.

Kagome: - Adiós Miroku. (Se fue).

Myoga comenzó a limpiar el desorden, Kagome le ofreció su ayuda pero él se negó a aceptarla. Le dijo que podía solo. Que no se hiciera ningún problema. Luego ella y Sesshomaru se fueron al estudio…

**En el estudio…**

Kagome: - ¿Y, ya estás feliz? (Preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más hermosa).

Sesshomaru: - Ohh claro que si, dulzura. (Le acercó y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual ella correspondió).

Kagome: - ¿Dulzura?.. No seas tan empalagoso, Sessh. jajaja (Río divertida)

Él se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio y Kagome en la silla junto a este. Sin aviso comenzó a girar en la silla como si fuera un carrusel, mientras reía divertida. Siempre manteniendo ese espíritu de felicidad que contagiaba a cuya persona estuviera a su alrededor.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Kagome: - Nose, ¿qué me sugieres?

Sesshomaru: - Por mí, hoy mismo podríamos ir a los canales de Venecia en mi avión y regresar mañana antes de que abra la fábrica. (Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en uno de los botes, viajando tranquilamente por esas cristalinas aguas abrazado a la mujer que amaba).

Kagome: (Ella se rió por lo bajo al verlo tan metido en sus pensamientos) – Yo tengo una mejor idea. (Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más pícara, mientras él abría los ojos para mirarla con intriga).

**En un Parque cercano a la Mansión…**

Sesshomaru: - Kagome no estoy muy seguro de esto. Además aquí hay mucha gente.

Kagome: - ¿Y qué hay con eso?...Vamos Sessh! (Suplicante). - Será divertido!

Sesshomaru: - Es que jamás lo había hecho antes.

Kagome: - ¿De verdad, jamás lo habías hecho?

Sesshomaru: - De veras! JAMÁS…

Kagome: - Es muy sencillo. Yo te ayudaré.

Sesshomaru: - Bien, pero…pero…

Kagome: - Anda, yo estaré a tu lado. Para sostenerte.

Sesshomaru: - Pero podrías lastimarte, y yo también.

Kagome: - No nos pasará nada, tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Confía en mí.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Claro!

Kagome: - ¿Listo?

Sesshomaru: - Listo!

Kagome: - Ahí vas. (Lo empujó con fuerza).

Sesshomaru: - AHHHHHHH… KAGOMEEEE (Gritaba).

Kagome: - Aquí estoy, relájate. (Dijo mientras se colocaba junto a él) – Ves, es muy sencillo, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Sesshomaru: - Si, si si mírame, **LO ESTOY HACIENDO, LO ESTOY HACIENDO** estoy…estoy PATINANDO. (Dijo con confianza, pero tambaleándose un poco).

Kagome: - Te dije que sería divertido. Andar en rollers es muy fácil.

Sesshomaru: - Si es divertido. Mira que rápido voy. (Decía mientras se alejaba cada vez más de ella).

Kagome: - Si pero será mejor que comiences a frenar, nos acercamos a una curva. (Gritándole desde atrás).

Sesshomaru: - Si, si claro ¿Y cómo hago eso?

Kagome: - Con el freno.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Que freno?

Kagome: - El del patín derecho.

Sesshomaru: - ¿¡Donde!?

Kagome: - ¡Ahí!

Sesshomaru: - ¿¡DÓNDE!?

Kagome: - ¡AHÍ! Apresúrate ¡FRENA!. Sesshomaru… Sesshomaruuuuu

Sesshomaru: - Kagomeeee, ayúdameeee. (¡PLASSSS! Y de cabeza a los arbustos).

Kagome: - ¿Estás bien? (Ayudándolo a levantarse).

Sesshomaru: - Si, solo me golpeé un poco la cabeza.

Kagome: - Lo lamento, ibas tan rápido que no pude alcanzarte. (Le dijo con algo de culpa) - ¿Te duele? (Poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de él).

Sesshomaru: - No, estoy bien. (Mirándola con ternura)

Kagome: - Me alegra escuchar eso. (Comenzó a deslizar su mano desde la cabeza de Sesshomaru hacia su mejilla y de allí hasta su cuello, acercándolo a ella para darle un beso. Luego de unos minutos se alejaron el uno del otro).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a tomar un helado? Así nadie saldrá lastimado.

Kagome: - Si, vamos. jajajaja.

**Más tarde, ese día en la Mansión…**

Sesshomaru: - Jajajaja (Reía mientras se disponía a entrar a la casa).

Kagome: - No te rías… mírame tengo la camisa cubierta de helado. (Entrando a la Mansión).

Sesshomaru: - ¿¡Qué! y es mi culpa? (Preguntó divertido).

Kagome: - Fue tuya la idea de ir a tomar helado.

Sesshomaru: - Sí, pero yo en ningún momento te dije que te acercaras a ese mocoso.

_**…..…... FLASHBACK…..**_

Heladero: - Tome señorita. (Dándole el helado).

Kagome: - Graciassss. (Recibió el helado) – ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar un banco para sentarnos en lo que te dan tu helado?

Sesshomaru: - Claro, como quieras.

Vio un asiento a lo lejos y comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Estaba por llegar cuando se encontró a un pequeño niño llorando. No dejando de lado su instinto materno se acerco a él, se agachó quedando a su misma altura, secó sus lágrimas y le preguntó que le sucedía, el niño señaló una parte del piso con su dedo, ella giró la cabeza y observó el motivo de su llanto.

Kagome: - Ahhh. Se te cayó el helado. (Miró el que ella tenía en las manos y no lo pensó dos veces) - No te preocupes. Toma yo te regalo el mío. (Extendiéndole el brazo).

El niño la miró con desconfianza. Ella sonrió alegre y ante este gesto él tomó el cono de helado. Kagome lo miraba feliz, al ver que había dejado de llorar, pero cuando el niño le dio la primera lamida al helado puso cara de asco y PLASSHHH lo embarró en la camisa de ella.

Niño: - ¡ODIO EL DE HELADO DE VAINILLA! (Le gritó molesto, para luego salir corriendo dejando a Kagome perpleja y con cara da WTF!? que pasó).

Kagome: - Es mi camisa favorita. Eres un niño muy maleducado. (Le gritó molesta. Mas ya no importó, el niño había desaparecido de su vista).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Pero qué rayos te pasó? (Mirándola desde lo alto).

Ella levantó el rostro asesinándolo con la mirada. No hizo falta decir nada para entender que estaba furiosa. Se levantó del suelo ya que seguía agachada y comenzó a limpiarse el helado de la camisa. Sesshomaru la miraba divertido.

Sesshomaru: - Creo que hay que volver a casa.

Kagome: - Si vamos. (Le dijo más calmada).

En el auto…

Sesshomaru: - No debiste acercarte a ese niño.

Kagome: - Y que querías, que lo dejara ahí llorando.

Sesshomaru: - Ese mocoso no era asunto tuyo, Kagome.

Kagome: - Si, losé. Pero igual, no podía dejarlo ahí como si nada.

Sesshomaru: - Como digas…

_**…..FIN DE FLASHBACK…..**_

Myoga: - Llegaron! no los escuché entrar. (Miró a Kagome) – ¿Pero que te sucedió mi niña?

Sesshomaru: - Tuvo un "pequeño desacuerdo" con un niño.

Kagome: - No quiero hablar de eso. ¿SI?

Myoga: - Ahh claro como digas Kagome.

Kagome: - Subiré a ducharme.

Sesshomaru: - Esta bien. Yo tengo que hablar con Inuyasha hay que ponerlo al tanto de todo lo de la fábrica. Espero que ya se haya levantado.

Kagome: - Bien, luego estaré con ustedes. (Subió las escaleras, dejando a Sesshomaru hablando con Myoga. Se disponía a entrar a su cuarto, cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de al frente entre abierta) - ¿Inu…yasha? (Preguntó asomando la cabeza).

**(…):** - ¡Kagome! (Gritó)

Kagome: - ¡AHHH!. (Dio un pequeño grito y puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho) - Me asustaste, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué haces?

Kagome: - Nada. Iba a ver si Inuyasha ya se había despertado.

Sesshomaru: - No te hagas problema yo me encargo de él. Tú mejor ve a bañarte, antes de que las moscas te encuentren. (Rió)

Kagome: - JA-JA, que Gracioso... que te comiste un payaso. (Le dijo con sarcasmo).

Sesshomaru: - No te lo tomes a mal.

Kagome: - Jamás podría. (Le dijo con una sonrisa) - Bueno ya regreso.

Sesshomaru: - Está bien.

Kagome entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se sacó triste su camisa al verla llena de helado. Suspiró, para luego sacarse el resto de la ropa y entrar a la bañera con rapidez. No quería perder tiempo, tenía que hablar con Inuyasha y aclarar algunas cosas que de seguro el peliplateado no entendía.

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo...**

Sesshomaru, golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha. Al notar que el otro no le respondía volvió a golpear con fuerza. Y parecía que daba resultado, una voz se escuchó desde el cuarto...


	18. ¿Inuyasha, me recuerdas?

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo...**

Sesshomaru, golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha. Al notar que el otro no le respondía volvió a golpear con fuerza. Y parecía que daba resultado, una voz se escuchó desde el cuarto.

Inuyasha: - ¡¿Qué quieren?!

Sesshomaru: - Soy yo, Sesshomaru, puedo pasar.

Inuyasha: - Noo.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué no? (Asomando la cabeza por la puerta).

Inuyasha: - ¡Quiero dormir! (Tirándole con una almohada).

Sesshomaru: - Ya dormiste lo suficiente no crees. (Esquivando el almohadazo y abriendo del todo la puerta).

Inuyasha: - No. (Se tapó con las sabanas)

Sesshomaru: - Déjate de tonterías tenemos que hablar, es importante.

Inuyasha: - Ayy pero que molesto eres.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Entonces te levantarás?

Inuyasha: - Si, ya voy.

Sesshomaru: - Bien te esperaré abajo. (Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras).

Inuyasha: - Fehh.

Se vistió con suma lentitud ya que la pereza era más que su voluntad. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta otra vez.

**¡Took, took!**

*Pero que molesto Sesshomaru*, pensó. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y de mal humor.

Inuyasha: - Sabes una cosa eres un fastidio. (Dijo antes de abrir la puerta por completo).

Kagome: - Ohhh. Lo siento. No quería molestarte Inuyasha. Solo quería saber si ya habías bajado. (Dijo dolida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Ka…go…me? (Se quedó mirándola, se veía preciosa con ese vestido celeste y blanco) - No, no me molestas, no me estaba refiriendo a ti. Pensé que eras Sesshomaru. (Dijo avergonzado).

Kagome: - Claaaaro… ¿y bien?

Inuyasha: - ¿Y bien qué?

Kagome: - ¿Si ya estás listo? jajaja (Se rió divertida al ver que él estaba en las nubes) – Oye será mejor que vuelvas a la realidad. (Chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro).

Inuyasha: - ¿Ehh?

Kagome: - Jajajaja .Ven vamos. (Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia las escaleras corriendo).

Él la seguía desde atrás. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se detuvieron en seco.

Kagome: - Tu primero. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Inuyasha: - ¿Ehh? (La miró con desconcierto por no saber de que hablaba) ***¿Los viejos tiempos? ¿De qué habla?*** (Pensó)

Kagome: - Está bien, por esta vez yo iré primera. (Se acomodó el vestido, se sentó sobre la barandilla de la escalera y se tiró deslizándose por ella) – Apresúrate… (Le gritó mientras bajaba).

Inuyasha: (La miró con sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que ella haría eso. Pero de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla tan rebosante de alegría, una alegría que contagiaba) - ¡Ahí voy! (E hizo lo mismo que ella).

Al llegar la piso, Kagome se alejó para que Inuyasha no la fuera a chocar, mas fue inútil cuando se dio vuelta ya lo tenía encima de ella. Ambos cayeron al piso. Y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Kagomr/Inuyasha: - Jajajajajajajaja (Rieron ambos. Hasta que un silencio abrazador tomó la habitación. Inuyasha estaba sobre Kagome y sus rostros estaban considerablemente cerca el uno del otro).

Luego de unos minutos Inuyasha de quitó de encima y la ayudó a levantarse.

Inuyasha: - Lo siento.

Kagome: - Claro, no importa, descuida.

Inuyasha: - ¿Están bien?

Kagome: - Si estoy bien, no tengo nada, mírame. (Dijo dando una vuelta en el lugar haciendo que la falda de su vestido bailara a ese compás y luciendo una perfecta sonrisa).

Inuyasha: (Suspiró al verla tan radiante) –Te ves hermosa… tanto como el día que te conocí. (Esas fueron las palabras que se escaparon de su boca y las que hicieron sonrojar a Kagome).

Kagome: (Agachó la cabeza para que él no la viera) - Gracias. (Dijo casi en un susurro).

Inuyasha: (Él la tomó del mentón levantando su rostro, haciendo que ambas miradas se fundan en una sola) - Tienes los ojos más hermosos de todo el mundo, ¿sabías? (La miró sonriente, pero enseguida su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa).

Kagome lo miró intrigada, para luego alejarse unos pasos de él.

Inuyasha: - ¡Yo te conozco! (Dijo con una cara que preocuparía a cualquiera, apuntándole con el dedo y cada vez mas confundido).

Esos hermosos ojos ya los había visto antes y no se estaba refiriendo a su encuentro de hace unos días. No, claro que no… esos ojos eran un recuerdo casi olvidado de su pasado.

Kagome: - Si, lo sé. (Respondió de lo más tranquila).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "SÍ, LO SÉ"? Quiero que me expliques de una vez que es lo que está sucediendo aquí, porque la verdad, ya no entiendo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hace Kouga aquí? (Dijo nervioso) - ¿Por qué siento que te conozco, Kagome? (Dijo más tranquilo).

Kagome: - No te alteres. Busquemos a Sesshomaru y entonces te explicaremos.

Inuyasha: - No, ¡AHORA!

Kagome: - !Bien¡ (Dijo exaltada) - Entonces déjame presentarme de nuevo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Ehh, de que rayos hablas?

Kagome: - Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, hija de Onigumo Higurashi, el empresario y soy una de las nuevas representantes de la fábrica Shikon, junto con Kouga, la mano derecha de mi padre en los negocios.

Inuyasha: (Se quedó helado) - ¿Tu eres la hija de Onigumo?

Kagome: - Si.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y la empleada mandada por él a la fábrica?

Kagome: - Si, también. (Afirmó) – Y ahora respóndeme tú. ¿De dónde conoces a Kouga?

Inuyasha: - Eso es fácil. (Dijo restándole importancia) – Estudiábamos juntos, aquí en Nueva York, en la misma escuela.

Kagome: - No, eso no es posible. Él estaba estudiando en Tokio conmigo, allí es donde se graduó y donde lo conocimos mi padre y yo.

Inuyasha: - Tal vez… luego de la secundaria ya no volví a verlo por aquí. Pero si estudió conmigo unos años, era un fastidio, un verdadero tonto.

Kagome: - Ahh, ya veo. Bueno pero espero que ahora puedan llevarse bien.

Inuyasha: - Lo dudo.

Kagome: - Tendrán que hacer el esfuerzo ya que viven bajo el mismo techo.

Inuyasha: - ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!? ¿Y quién le dio permiso a ese para estar aquí? Yo no quiero a nadie en mi casa. (Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un berrinche como un niño).

Kagome: - Le dije a Sesshomaru que sería una mala idea. Pero descuida si ese es tu deseo Kouga y yo nos iremos de aquí lo antes posible. (Dijo molesta y orgullosa, por la actitud del peliplata).

Inuyasha: - Espera… ¿Tú también estás viviendo aquí?

Kagome: - ¡Sí! Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, Tonto. Mi habitación está frente a la tuya. (Enojada).

Inuyasha: - Es que hace mucho que no entro a los cuartos de la mansión. Y como la puerta estaba cerrada como siempre…No sospeché nada.

Kagome: (Suspiró) - Está bien, igual ya no importa y te repito, quédate tranquilo nos iremos apenas consigamos un hotel para hospedarnos. (Comenzó a caminar hacia el living).

Inuyasha: - Espera, Kagome. No me hagas caso. Pueden quedarse (La sujetó del brazo para detenerla).

Kagome: - ¿Estás seguro?

Inuyasha: - Si, claro. (Dijo sonriente, Kagome le devolvió el gesto. Al darse cuenta Inuyasha giró la cabeza a otro lado y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente) - Además si Sesshomaru lo decidió así. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Lo hecho, está hecho.

Kagome: - ¡Eres un TONTO! Suéltame. (La soltó).

Inuyasha: - Oye espera, No te enojes...

Sesshomaru: - Ahí están. Los estaba buscando.

Kagome: - ¿AHH? Si, aquí estábamos.

Sesshomaru: - Inuyasha hay que hablar y es serio.

Inuyasha: - Como digas, pero vamos al estudio.

Kagome: - Iré a buscar a Kouga.

Kouga: - No hace falta, aquí estoy.

Sesshomaru: - Bien, parece que estamos todos.

Kagome: - ¿En qué momento llegaste? (Le dijo sorprendida).

Kouga: - Acabo de hacerlo.

Inuyasha: - Fehh.

Los cuatro se fueron al estudio. Inuyasha iba a sentarse en la silla del escritorio pero Kagome se le adelantó, por lo que solo se quedó parado junto a ella. Sesshomaru se sentó sobre una de las puntas del escritorio y Kouga se apoyó contra una de las paredes.

Inuyasha: - Bien, los escucho. Ya sé que Kagome y Kouga son los representantes de Onigumo y que ella es su hija. Además de que están viviendo aquí. ¿Qué más me falta saber?

Sesshomaru: - Veo que ya estás al tanto de la mayoría de las cosas.

Inuyasha: - Sí, Kagome me contó.

Kagome: - Lo siento, él insistió.

Inuyasha: - Da igual, vayan al punto.

Sesshomaru: - Bueno en resumen, Kagome y Kouga se quedaran aquí en la misión, por decisión MÍA, hasta que se cumpla el plazo de tiempo que el señor Onigumo dispuso. ¿De acuerdo, Inuyasha? (Lanzándole una mirada asesina).

Inuyasha: - Si claro, ¿Qué sería cuanto tiempo…?

Kagome: - Un año. Por ahora ese es el tiempo que permaneceremos en la Fábrica.

Kouga: - Luego de que se haya vencido el plazo se firmaran los documentos con el señor Higurashi para la construcción de la nueva sucursal en Tokio.

Kagome: - Y que estará al cargo de Kouga.

Inuyasha: - Bien ya veo… ¿y en que parte de la fábrica se instalaron?

Sesshomaru: - En el tercer piso. ¡Eso ya te lo había dicho, que distraído eres! En la nueva oficina que se construyó.

Inuyasha: - Se me había olvidado. No te enojes. ¿Y tu padre donde está Kagome?

Kagome: - Él regresó a Tokio, tiene varios asuntos pendientes allá.

Inuyasha: - ¿Cuándo volverá? Tendría que presentarme con él, si haremos negocios juntos. No quiero dejarlo con la primera impresión. Ya que falté a la reunión ese día.

Sesshomaru: - Si ya sé y mejor no me hagas acordar de eso.

Kagome: - Ni a mí. Por poco me roban mi bolso. Si no hubiera sido por él quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado. (Refiriéndose a Inuyasha).

Kouga: - Te dije que te vinieras conmigo. Te hubieses ahorrado un mal rato.

Kagome: - No me arrepiento de nada. Fue agradable reencontrarme con Inuyasha a pesar de todo.

Sesshomaru: - Ahhh… y sobre eso… ¿o ya le dijiste Kagome?

Inuyasha: - ¿Decirme qué?

Kagome: - No, aún no se lo dije, tenía la esperanza de que me recordara. Pero veo que no.

Inuyasha: - ¿Recordarte? ¿De qué diablos hablan?

Sesshomaru: - Kagome es la chica de la que te había hablado cuando estábamos con Miroku el otro día en el Buffet. La niña que solía venir a casa. ¿Recuerdas?

Inuyasha: - Ella es… (Su mente se despejó de toda duda. Claro esos ojos eran los mismos de aquella dulce y tierna niña que jugaba con él mañana, tarde y noche cuando eran pequeños).

Sesshomaru: - Myoga me dio esto hace un momento. Me dijo que lo encontró en el altillo (Sacó un álbum de fotos de una de las gavetas) – Toma (Le extendió un álbum).

Inuyasha apoyó el libro viejo con las fotos sobre el escritorio con sumo cuidado. Lo abrió despacio lo que causó un poco de suspenso en Kagome que también estaba pendiente de ese libro.

Kagome: - ¡Ohh por dios, míranos éramos tan pequeños! (Dijo con ternura).

** hphotos-ak-ash3/10400_507694055929206_603348196_ **

Inuyasha: - ¿Esa eres tu Kagome? No lo puedo creer. (La miró sorprendido) - Respóndeme algo.

Kagome: - ¿Qué ocurre?

Inuyasha: - ¿Por qué te fuiste? (Dijo con tristeza).

Kagome: - ¿Cómo que porque me fui? Tuve que irme a vivir a Tokio por el trabajo de papá, no tuve otra opción solo tenía cuatro años. Ya sabes cómo es esto, nunca terminas de acostumbrarte a un lugar que ya tiene que ir a otro. Espera un momento… ¿entonces si recuerdas?

Inuyasha: - No del todo, solo algunas cosas. Esa era mi pelota favorita. (Señaló una de las foto).

** hphotos-ak-snc6/6361_507694192595859_1621811969_ **

Kagome: - Veo que ustedes dos no se llevaban del todo bien. (Refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Rió para sí misma).

Kouga: - Bueno creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, esto no es asunto mio, mejor me voy.

Sesshomaru: - Yo igual, los dejo para que hablen. Tengo que volver a casa, Jaken me debe estar esperando, ya es algo tarde.

Inuyasha no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que le decían, seguía atento al álbum. Con cada una de las fotos, más recuerdos trataban de regresar a su mente.

** hphotos-ak-prn1/551861_507693925929219_1817650086_ **

Kagome: - Hasta mañana, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: - Hasta mañana. (Se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso casi fugaz) - Nos vemos luego Inuyasha. (Dándole un golpe en la espalda con la palma de su mano).

Inuyasha: - Si si, como digas. (Sin prestarle atención. Sesshomaru y Kouga se fueron).

Kagome: - Que insensible.

Inuyasha: - Mira esta foto Kagome. Te veías tan linda de pequeña.

** hphotos-ak-ash3/533637_507695955929016_1546204289_ **

Kagome: - "Te veías", que quieres decir con eso, que ya no soy linda. (Dijo seria).

Inuyasha: - Etto, no, no…yo…yo solo decía que…que (Asustado).

Kagome: - Jajajaja descuida solo estaba jugando.

Inuyasha: - Ahh ya veo, eres toda una bromista. (La tomó del brazo y la levantó de la silla. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro). – Con que te gustan las bromas… ehh

Kagome: - Inu…yasha. (Dijo nerviosa).


	19. Una promesa, Un regalo

Inuyasha: - Ahh ya veo, eres toda una bromista. (La tomó del brazo y la levantó de la silla. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro) – Con que te gustan las bromas… ehh

Kagome: - Inu…yasha. (Dijo nerviosa).

Inuyasha: (La abrazó) – Te extrañe mucho, tonta. No vuelvas a irte, ¿me oíste?

Kagome: - Hmm, descuida ya no me iré (Dijo tranquila) - No esta vez. (Le acarició el cabello. Eso le encantaba, incluso de niños, cuando Inuyasha estaba triste, ella solía consolarlo con un cálido abrazo mientras revolvía su cabello).

Así estuvieron por un largo tiempo, hasta que Kagome decidió que ya había sido suficiente, eran muchas emociones juntas para el peliplateado, sería mejor que comiera algo y se fuera a descansar. Mañana tenían que trabajar.

Kagome: - Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Suéltame por favor.

Inuyasha: - Kagome rompiste tu promesa, me las pagaras caro niña tonta.

Kagome: - ¿Ehh? ¿Hablas de la promesa junto al árbol sagrado?

Inuyasha: - Esa misma.

Kagome: - Pensé que jamás lo recordarías.

Inuyasha: (La soltó) – Pues ya ves que sí. Y espero que no hayas creído que podrías seguir como si nada, o si.

Kagome: - No, claro no, Inuyasha. (Sonrió).

Inuyasha: - Luego arreglaremos ese pendiente.

Kagome: - Como digas. (Dijo divertida).

Inuyasha: - Oye, aún hay algo que no entiendo.

Kagome: - ¿Qué cosa?

Inuyasha: - ¿Por que cuando te vi en el estacionamiento, no me dijiste que eras tú? ¿Por qué me saludaste como si fuera un extraño? Es decir, ya sabes, porque no me dijiste algo como..."Oye tú nos conocemos desde hace mas de 20 años, tomamos un café, para conversar" (Tratando de imitar la voz de Kagome, o cual no logró a pesar del empeño).

Kagome: - jajaja. Es que en ese momento no supe que tú eras tú. (Una gotita versión anime cayó por su rostro, mientras Inuyasha la vía con furia) - Creo que estaba en shock por lo ocurrido. Pero después que me marché, me puse a analizar las cosas y ¡Eureka! En ese instante recordé todo, esos ojos dorados y el cabello plateado tan alborotado como siempre, además del gran parecido entre tú y tu Sesshomaru. Realmente fui una tonta por no haber conocido Inuyasha, lo lamento.

Inuyasha: - Está bien, descuida. Además yo tampoco supe quien eras en ese momento, aunque si tuve la certeza de haberte visto en alguna otra parte.

Kagome: - ¿Sabes algo? Me alegra que ya todo esté claro.

Inuyasha: - Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, Kagome. (Dijo entusiasmado).

Kagome: - Por supuesto, pero ya es tarde, mejor vete a dormir.

Inuyasha: - Como quieras, que aburrida. Por ahora te haré caso y me quedaré con esto, si no te importa. (Tomó el álbum de fotos).

Kagome: - No, no te la lleves, quería seguir viéndolas.

Inuyasha: - Fehh. Deja de hablar tonterías solo te avergonzarías a ti misma.

Kagome: - ¿Qué dijiste? (Con furia en los ojos).

Inuyasha: - Nada. (Respondió al instante con miedo).

Kagome: - Así está mejor. Además para que lo sepas me encantan los álbumes de fotos. Son capaces de atesorar en imágenes valiosos momentos durante muchos años.

Inuyasha: - Una computadora también puede guardar fotos y es mucho más práctica. Los álbumes solo ocupan lugar y acumulan polvo.

Kagome: - Si es cierto, pero cuanto más vieja y desgastada la foto, mas nostálgico es el recuerdo, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha: - Jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Tal vez tengas razón. Me voy, nos vemos Kagome. (Se fue con el álbum).

Kagome: - Nos vemos… Inuyasha, nos vemos. (Dijo para nadie más que si misma).

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Myoga: - Kagome ya está el desayuno listo. (Le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación)

Kagome: - Está bien Myoga, enseguida bajo. (Contestó la azabache, mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello).

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y se dirigió a la habitación de al frente. Golpeó la puerta varias veces pero nadie le respondió. Decidida, abrió con sigilo la puerta y para su sorpresa no había nadie. Buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró allí, el cuarto estaba vacío, solo la desgastadas paredes y el tétrico ambiente que las rodeaba.  
***Como puede dormir aquí, da miedo***.(Pensó)  
Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor pero Inuyasha tampoco estaba allí. ***¿Dónde se habrá metido?*** Se sentó a la mesa y momentos después Kouga apareció, se sentó enfrente de ella. Aunque no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Myoga les sirvió el desayuno y de inmediato regresó a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

Kagome: - Bueno, basta me harté. (Dijo molesta).

Kouga: - ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome: - Sé que probablemente no estés de acuerdo con algunas cosas, pero esta es mi vida y tienes que respetarla.

Kouga: … (No sabía que decirle).

Kagome: - Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser las de antes. Desde mucho antes de venir aquí, incluso desde antes de ser novios.

Kouga: - Kagome, yo… (Fue interrumpido).

Kagome: - Podemos volver a empezar desde cero, pero solo si estás de acuerdo. Sin peleas, ni rabietas. Como amigos y si no estás de acuerdo con eso… entonces como compañeros de trabajo que se llevan bien. Porque la verdad esta situación no da para más Kouga. ¿Qué dices?

Kouga: - Estoy de acuerdo, lamento el mal rato que te he hecho pasar.

Kagome: - Ahh, descuida, no hay rencor por eso. Entonces ¿todo bien verdad? (Preguntó todavía algo dudosa).

Kouga: - Por supuesto. (Dijo con una sonrisa).

Kagome: - Fantástico, lo pasado pisado. (Dijo sonriendo) - Y hablando de pasado, ¿no has visto a Inuyasha? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Kouga: - Lo vi irse hace unas horas en su auto.

Kagome: - ¿Se fue?

Kouga: - Ajá.

Kagome: - Ahhh. Ok entiendo.

Kouga: - ¿Quieres que te lleve a la fábrica hoy?

Kagome: - No, me iré en mi auto. Pero gracias igual.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada quien siguió con sus cosas.

**En la Fábrica…**

Miroku: - Preciosa, vendita la cuna en la naciste.

Ayumi: - Por favor señor Miroku, hoy no estoy de humor.

Miroku: - ¿A no, qué ocurre?

Ayumi: - ¿A caso se le olvido? Esta semana viajo a Brasil y aún no he encontrado una secretaria para el señor Inuyasha. Es terrible, terrible. (Decía agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos).

Miroku: - No te preocupes por eso, cualquier mujer igual de hermosa que tú estará bien.

Ayumi: - No lo creo. Esto es serio.

Miroku: - ¿Pero cuando te vas exactamente?

Ayumi: - El viernes es mi último día, mi vuelo parte el sábado.

Miroku: - Ohh ya veo.

Ayumi: - ¿Qué haré? (Agobiada por la situación).

Miroku: - ¿Por qué mejor ahora no te tomas un descanso?

Ayumi: - Si, estoy de acuerdo, mis nervios me están matando. Enseguida regreso. (Tomó su bolso que estaba sobre el escritorio).

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Dejando bajar a su ocupante de él.

Kagome: - Hola chicos.

Ayumi: - Hola señorita Kagome.

Miroku: - Hola Preciosa.

Ayumi: - Si me despulpan ya me estaba por ir, me retiro. (Se fue al buffet).

Kagome: - ¿Qué le pasa a Ayumi?

Miroku: - Está algo estresada por lo de su viaje. Espero que pueda solucionarlo pronto. No me gusta ver a una mujer sufriendo por algo.

Kagome: - Ohhh ya veo, ella me había contado algo de eso el viernes cuando llegué a la Fábrica.

Miroku: - Realmente está preocupada.

Kagome: ***Creo que yo podría ayudarla*** (Sonrió).

Miroku: - ¿En qué piensas, Kagome?

Kagome: - N-No en nada.

Miroku: - ¿Y dime a que se debe tu visita, hermosa?

Kagome: - Ahh si, quería saber si Inuyasha se encontraba aquí. (Dejando de lado los piropos de Miroku).

Miroku: - No, él aun no ha llegado.

Kagome: - Me pregunto, ¿Dónde podrá estar? Tampoco lo vi en casa.

Miroku: - No tengo ni la menor idea, a veces ese chico puede ser muy misterioso.

Kagome: - Ya veo, bueno entonces me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos Miroku.

Miroku: - Adiós señorita.

Desapareció en el ascensor.

**En el tercer piso…**

Sesshomaru: - ¿Kagura no has visto a Inuyasha?

Kagura: - No señor, Lo lamento. ¿Necesita que lo busque?

Sesshomaru: - No, no te hagas problema, ya debe estar por llegar.

Kagura: - Claro, como diga.

Se escuchó el ascensor llegar al piso, Kagome salió de él.

Kagome: - Kagura, ¿todo bien? (Preguntó con una sonrisa, típico de ella).

Kagura: - Si, señorita gracias.

Sesshomaru: - Hola hermosa.

Kagome: - Hola Sessh. (Le extendió la mano para saludarlo).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué haces? (Le preguntó divertido).

Kagome: - Te saludo. (Le dijo de la más simple manera, aún con la mano en el aire).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué manera tan trivial de saludarme es esa? (Dijo algo fastidiado).

Kagome: - ¿Y cómo debería saludarte entonces? (Viéndolo burlona).

Sesshomaru: - Ohh ya veo quieres jugar. Estaba bien, te seguiré el juego, pero recuerda que tú empezaste.

Kagome: - Jajaja No te lo tomes tan a pecho mi amor. Solo era broma. (Se acercó y le dio un beso).

Sesshomaru: - Así está mejor. (Sonrió).

Kagura: ¡Coof coof!

Sesshomaru: - Ohh, Lo siento Kagura. Tal vez no sabias, asique te presento formalmente a Kagome, mi...mi

Kagome: Su novia.

Kagura: - Guauu, realmente no me esperaba eso de usted señor. (Dijo sorprendida, nunca antes había visto a su jefe salir con nadie).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué la gente dice eso tan seguido?. (Se fue a su oficina, refunfuñando por lo bajo y cerró la puerta con fuerza).

Kagura: - Creo que se enojo.

Kagome: - No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará. (Dijo con una sonrisa).

Kagura: - Claro, ahh y por cierto Felicidades a ambos.

Kagome: - Gracias. Kagura ¿sabes si Kouga ya llegó?

Kagura: - Si señorita, hace un instante, está en la oficina.

Kagome: - Gracias. (Se fue a la oficina).

**En la oficina de Kouga y Kagome…**

Kagome: - Aquí estas, no te vi salir de la Mansión.

Kouga: - Es que no quería llegar tarde ya sabes es nuestro segundo día aquí. (N/A: El primer día de trabajo fue el viernes, ese dia se presentaron con todos los empleado, etc) - No quiero arruinar una oportunidad como esta.

Kagome: - Lo sé, lo sé y por eso que lo que te voy a decir tal vez no te guste mucho. (Lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado).

Kouga: (Suspiró resignado, sabía que esa mirada no podía significar nada bueno) - A ver... ¿que me vas a pedir? Te escucho.

Kagome: - ¿Por qué supones que te voy a pedir algo?

Kouga: - Porque te conozco, Kagome.

Kagome: - Bien, presta atención a lo que te voy a decir es importante.

**En el segundo piso…**

Inuyasha salió del ascensor y no vio a nadie ni siquiera a Ayumi, *Qué extraño*. (Pensó) Se fue en busca de Miroku, entró a la oficina del susodicho como alma que lleva el diablo y con un paquete en la mano.

**En la oficina de Miroku…**

Miroku: - Inuyasha que es esa forma tan atropellada de entrar.

Inuyasha: - Lo siento, pero mira esto.

Miroku: - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Inuyasha: - Es un regalo para Kagome. (Dijo con alegría).

Miroku: - ¿Y qué es?

Inuyasha: - Es algo muy significativo para ella. Estoy seguro que le encantará.

**En la oficina de Kouga y Kagome…**

Kagome: - Y, ¿qué dices?

Kouga: - No lo sé, Kagome.

Kagome: - Por favor. (Dijo suplicante).

Kouga: - Sabes perfectamente cuál es nuestro deber aquí.

Kagome: - Ya sé, pero será por poco tiempo, hasta que encuentren a alguien más. Anda di que sí. (Con las manos entrelazadas rogando).

Kouga: - Está bien, como quieras. No se te puede decir que no.

Kagome: - ¡Gracias, te adoro! (Dio un salto aferrándose al cuello de Kouga y le dio un beso en la mejilla con toda la inocencia y cariño del mundo).

En ese preciso momento las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par.

Inuuyasha: - Kagomeee. (Gritó con entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que se desvaneció al ver a Kagome abrazando a Kouga) – ¿Qué significa esto? (Dijo serio).

Kagome: - Inuyasha ahí estás. (Soltó a Kouga). Te estuve buscando.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué hacían? (Insistió el ojidorados, algo molesto y ¿celoso?).

Kouga: - Nada que te importe.

Kagome: - Solo le agradecía a Kouga.

Inuyasha: - ¿No crees que exageras con tus agradecimientos? (Dijo irónico).

Kouga: - ¿Qué, a caso estás celoso bestia? (Dijo con una sonrisa burlona).

Inuyasha: - Claro que no sarnoso.

Kagome: - Basta. (Dijo seria, mientras un aura de fuego aparecía alrededor de ella).

Kouga: - Díselo a él, fue quien vino a molestar.

Kagome: - Inuyasha, me estabas buscando ¿verdad?

Inuyasha: - Si, así es, tengo algo para ti.

Kagome: - ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

Inuyasha: - Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

Kouga: - Que ridículos.

Inuyasha: - Tú cállate.

Kouga: - Já. (Volteó el rostro a otro lado).

Inuyasha: - Anda, cierra los ojos.

Kagome: - Está bien. (Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha le daba un paquete envuelto en un papel rosa con un hermoso moño rojo).

Kagome: - (Abrió los ojos, uno a la vez) –Me pregunto que será.

Inuyasha: - Ábrelo.

Kagome: - Claro. (Comenzó a sacar el papel con cuidado de no romperlo, pues quería conservarlo, después de todo era un regalo de Inuyasha).

Inuyasha: - Apresúrate Kagome. (Dijo impaciente).

Kagome: - Si, es que no quiero que se rompa la envoltura.

Inuyasha: - Que tontería. Rómpela es solo papel.

Finalmente terminó de quitar la última capa de papel. Inuyasha la miraba con la ilusión de que le gustara el obsequio. Kouga también estaba pendiente de todo aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Kouga: - ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Kagome: - E-Es un álbum.

Kouga: - Que regalo más patéti… (Pero no terminó de hablar).

Kagome: - ¡Me encanta! Es hermoso. Adoro los álbumes. (El álbum era de color rojo, con algunos detalles dorados al rededor y en los bordes de las tapas) – Gracias, Inuyasha. (Lo abrazó con ternura).

Inuyasha: - Me alegra que te guste y también tengo esto.

Kagome se separó de él. Inuyasha le mostró una cámara que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda. Era viejísima y se veía bastante maltratada.

Inuyasha: - Espero que funcione. La encontré esta mañana en el altillo.

Kagome: - Habrá que averiguarlo. ¿Te importaría Kouga?

Kouga: - Por ti, cualquier cosa Kagome. (Tomo la cámara y se preparó para sacar la foto).

Kagome: (Se puso a un lado de Inuyasha y tomó una de sus manos) – Sonríe. (Le dijo contenta, mientras el otro se ponía todo rojo).

Inuyasha: - S-SI.

Kouga: A ver, digan… whisky

**Inu/Kag:** - ¡Whisky! (Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo).

Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cámara, luego un flash, que casi los deja ciegos y por ultimo una bola de humo que salió desde el interior la cámara, nublando la vista de los tres.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué hi…cis…te? (Tosiendo por el humo que se había concentrado en la habitación).

Kouga: - ¿YO? NADA. Esta cosa se murió. (Dijo tapándose la boca y la nariz con la manda de su saco).

Kagome: - ¿Escuchan eso?

Kouga/Inu: - ¿Qué cosa?

En segundos la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar con fuerza y los rociadores de agua que se encontraban en el techo los empaparon por completo.

Sesshomaru salió corriendo de su oficina para averiguar de dónde provenía el alboroto. Llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Kouga y Kagome al mismo tiempo que Miroku.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Miroku: - No lo sé, pero la alarma se activó en esta zona.

La puerta se abrió y de allí salieron Inuyasha, seguido por Kagome y atrás de ellos Kouga, los tres mojados de la cabeza a los pies.

Miroku y Sesshomaru los vieron con cara de sorpresa y horror.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué pasó, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -Todo esto fue su culpa. (Señalando a Kouga).

Kouga: - ¡¿Mi culpa?! Tú fuiste quien trajo esa condenada cámara aquí.

Kagome: - Ya basta de pelear, me tienen cansada. (Dijo furiosa mientras se escurría el agua del cabello).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

Kagome: - Si, no te preocupes. Solo es un poco de agua.

Miroku: - ¿Pero qué fue lo pasó ahí adentro?

Kagome les contó con mucha calma lo que ocurrió, no solo a Miroku y Sesshomaru, sino a casi todos los empleados de la Fábrica que se había reunido a ver el alboroto en el tercer piso y además les explicó que había sido un accidente. No había sido culpa de Kouga el que la cámara "explotara" ni tampoco de Inuyasha, ya que no sabía que el artefacto estaba defectuoso.

Sesshomaru: - Está bien, no importa, llamaré a la gente de limpieza, ellos se encargarán de dejar su oficina tal y como estaba.

Kagome: - Gracias, Sessh y realmente lo sentimos.

Sesshomaru: - Descuida, mejor váyanse a casa a cambiarse o podrían resfriarse. (Se sacó el saco y se lo puso a Kagome desde la espalda. La azabache estaba temblando).

Kagome: - Claro, en una hora estaremos de vuelta. Gracias, otra vez.

Sesshomaeu: - Tómense su tiempo.

Los tres bajaron a la planta baja del edificio, seguidos por las miradas de todos los chismosos. Kagome llevaba consigo en la mano izquierda el álbum, algo mojado pero intacto y en la derecha sus tacones que le hicieron dolor los pies por el hecho de estar mojados.

Inuyasha y Kouga iban insultándose y haciéndose gestos, como niños, en otras palabras. El peliplata traía la cámara, estaba más que furioso. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de salida, la tiró con fuerza en un cesto de basura que había allí. Se escuchó un ruido extraño desde dentro del contenedor, los tres se voltearon al mismo tiempo y se esperaron lo peor…que explotara, pero por suerte nada de eso pasó.

Inuyasha: (Respiró aliviado y se dirigió junto a Kagome) – ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta casa?

Kagome: - No gracias, traje mi auto.

Inuyasha: - Sí, pero lo mojaras con tu ropa y arruinaras los asientos.

Kagome: - Pero si voy en tu auto pasará lo mismo.

Inuyasha: - No, porque tiene un tapizado especial, que no permite el paso del agua.

Kagome: (Suspiró). Está bien, vamos. (El ojidorados era demasiado insistente).

Kouga se subió y se fue en su auto. Inuyasha y Kagome aun seguían buscando el auto en el estacionamiento. Cuando lo encontraron, subieron y partieron rumbo a la mansión.


	20. Te cuidaré

Kouga se subió y se fue en su auto. Inuyasha y Kagome aun seguían buscando el auto de Inuyasha en el estacionamiento. Cuando lo encontraron, subieron y partieron rumbo a la mansión.

**En el auto de Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha: - Realmente lamento lo que ocurrió.

Kagome: - No importa, fue un accidente.

Inuyasha: - Si, losé pero igual. (Separó su vista del camino por un instante para ver a Kagome, ella estaba recostada sobre el asiento del copiloto, con las pierna cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, con el álbum en la falda. Su ropa se traslucía, sobretodo su camisa color rosa. Podían verse los encajes de su brasier, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Inuyasha, por lo que volteó la mirada de nuevo hacia el camino).

**Minutos después…**

Inuyasha: - Kagome ya llegamos. ¿Estás bien? (Preguntó al verla casi dormida.).

Kagome: - Estoy bien, enseguida bajo. Estoy algo cansada. (Dijo somnolienta, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la cabeza le daba vueltas).

Inuyasha: - ¿Segura que es solo eso?

Kagome: - Mmmm (Su vista se nubló dejándola inconsciente).

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la frente de la azabache, estaba hirviendo, era obvio que tenía fiebre y que eso no era solo sueño, tal vez se había desmayado. Esto era grave, bajó del auto, fue hacia la puerta del acompañante la abrió y decidido sacó a Kagome del auto. La cargó en sus brazos de forma nupcial. Cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies y se dirigió a la mansión.  
La puerta principal estaba entre abierta por lo que solo la empujó con la espalda y esta se abrió. Subió las escaleras despacio y con la seguridad de no caer. Estaba llegando a la habitación de Kagome pero se encontraba cerrada y con ella en sus brazos no podría abrir la puerta, trató de empujar con el pie pero nada, por suerte la puerta del cuarto de él estaba abierta, asique con mucho cuidado entró al cuarto y la recostó en su cama con delicadeza. Fue en busca de Myoga, él sabría qué hacer en una situación como esta.  
Y así fue, lo que Kagome tenía o al menos predijo el anciano fue un resfriado cualquiera, común y corriente. Debido al agua fría.

Le recomendó a Inuyasha que remojara un pañuelo en agua fría y que lo posara sobre la cabeza de la azabache, con suerte en unas cuantas horas estaría como nueva, otra vez. El peliplateado siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Myoga, después de todo el era un hombre de mucha experiencia y sabiduría.

Puso el paño frío en la frente de Kagome y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Tomó su celular y llamó a Sesshomaru.

**Al teléfono…**

Inuyasha: - Hola, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué ocurre?

Inuyasha: - Kagome no podrá volver a la fábrica hoy, tiene mucha fiebre.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Fiebre? ¿Está bien? ¿Ya fue al médico?

Inuyasha: - No, ahora está durmiendo. Se desmayó. Pero tranquilo, me estoy haciendo cargo de ella, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Sesshomaru: - Pero eso grave. Enseguida voy para allá.

Inuyasha: -¡No! (Gritó alterado) - Quédate en la Fábrica, es mejor, además creo que ya empieza a sentirse mejor. (Dijo más tranquilo).

Sesshomaru: - La salud de Kagome es más importante, Inuyasha. (Le dijo molesto).

Inuyasha: - Eso ya lo sé, y por eso ten la certeza de que la cuidaré bien, hasta que se recupere.

Sesshomaru: - No estoy de acuerdo. Es mi deber estar ahí junto a ella.

Inuyasha: - Sesshomaru, si te llamé es solo para mantenerte al tanto de lo ocurrido y nada más. (Dijo Perdiendo la paciencia).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

Inuyasha: - Lo que oyes. (Respiró profundo para calmarse) - Ya que yo ya estoy aquí, es mejor que me quede y me encargue de Kagome.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Cuál es tu interés en ella, Inuyasha? NO SOY IDIOTA.

Inuyasha: - ¿Ehh? De qué rayos hablas.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Inuyasha: - Tonto. (Le gritó) - Que no se te olvide que yo también la aprecio mucho y todo esto lo hago para ayudarte y para ayudar a Kagome. Además no puedes dejar la Fábrica sola. ¿Qué tal si algo sucede?

Sesshomaru: - Sí en eso tienes razón, lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando. (Dijo tranquilo) ***Ponerme celoso de Inuyasha, es ridículo***(Pensó).

Inuyasha: - ¿Entonces me harás caso?

Sesshomaru: - Si, por el momento si, cuando termine el turno en la fábrica iré para allá, hasta entonces mantenme al tanto.

Inuyasha: - Está bien. Adiós.

Sesshomaru: - Adiós. (Colgó).

Kagome: - Inu…yasha. (Acababa de despertar y apenas se podía escuchar su voz. Ni se percató de que se encontraba en la habitación del peliplateado).

Inuyasha: - Pronto estarás mejor Kagome, lo prometo.

Kagome: - ¿Por qué haces todo esto? (Le preguntó atontada).

Inuyasha: - ¿A qué te refieres?

Kagome: - ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

Inuyasha: - Que pregunta más tonta. ¿Cómo que porque? Porque yo te quiero mucho, y jamás dejaría que nada malo te pase.

Kagome: - Gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - Oye Kagome…

Kagome: - ¿Qué ocurre? (Le preguntó, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama).

Inuyasha: - Quítate eso. (Le dijo serio).

Kagome: (La azabache abrió grandes los ojos y lo abofeteó).

Inuyasha: - ¡AUCHH! (Se quejó el peliplateado por la cachetada que le acababan de dar) - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Le gritó furioso).

Kagome: - ¡Por atrevido! (Gritó ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban).

Inuyasha: - ¡Oye! No te dije que te desnudaras. Quiero que te cambies esa ropa mojada.

Kagome: - Ahh era eso. Jajaja lo siento, yo te entendí que…

Inuyasha: - Esta bien, No importa. (Dijo sobándose la mejilla).

Kagome: - Perdón…Pero si lo dices así es fácil malinterpretar tus palabras…Jajaja (Rió avergonzada, pero cada risa le provocaba un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza) - ¡Ayyy ayyy! mi cabeza.

Inuyasha: - Tanta carcajada te va a ser mal. Toma, ponte una de mis camisas. Cámbiate rápido. (Dijo dándole una).

Kagome: - Pero...

Inuyasha: - Sin peros, luego me la devuelves, no hay problema.

Kagome: - Está bien… gracias.

Inuyasha: - Me iré para que puedas cambiarte.

Kagome: - Si, por favor. (El ojidorado salió afuera. Kagome se sacó toda la ropa mojada a excepción de sus bragas, estaba dudosa de si sacarse o no el brasier también, pero al final lo hizo. Prendió los botones de la camisa uno a la vez empezando desde abajo.  
Cuando tuvo puesta la camisa sintió la necesidad de olerla, tenía la esencia de Inuyasha, una esencia embriagadora. Una pequeña mueca de gusto se dibujó en su rostro).

Inuyasha: (Golpeó la puerta) – ¿Puedo pasar?

Kagome: - Si, si ya puedes entrar, Inuyasha. (Le dijo desde adentro, pero apenas pronunció palabra, le dio una puntada en la cabeza haciéndola quejarse de dolor) – Maldición.

Inuyasha: (Abrió la puerta y entró deprisa a la habitación) - ¿Qué pasó? (Le preguntó preocupado, al escucharla. Pero toda sentido de preocupación se desvaneció al verla con su camisa puesta. Era obvio que le quedaba grande, la tela bailaba en su diminuto cuerpo, haciéndola lucir demasiado tentadora).

Kagome: - La cabeza me duele. (Le dijo al peliplata, pero se molestó al no escuchar respuesta de parte de él) – ¿Inuyasha, me estás oyendo?

Inuyasha: - Ehh… Si, si claro que te estoy escuchando. ***Que tonto*** (Pensó. ¿Cómo era que se había dado el lujo de perderse en el escote que daba a lucir la camisa que traía la azabache? Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de recuperar la cordura) - Mejor vuélvete a dormir, Kagome. (Le dijo amable).

Kagome: - Esta bien. (Se recostó y se volvió a dormir casi al instante).

Inuyasha: ***¿Se habrá desmayado de nuevo?*** (Suspiró preocupado) – Pobre, Descansa Kagome. (Volvió a mojar el pañuelo en agua fría y de vuelta lo puso sobre su frente. Se levantó con sigilo y salió de la habitación).

Caminó despacio, con el cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, que pudiera molestar a Kagome.

**En el pasillo…**

Kouga: - ¿Ya están listos o qué?

Inuyasha: - Kagome no se siente muy bien, asique no volverá a la fábrica.

Kouga: - ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Dónde está? (Lo interrogó preocupado).

Inuyasha: - Está durmiendo, será mejor que no la molestes. (Le dijo cortante).

Kouga: - Esta bien. (Dijo comprensivo) - ¿Y tú? ¿Que tampoco piensas volver? (Le preguntó irónico).

Inuyasha: - No, me quedaré con ella, hasta que Sesshomaru pueda venir.

Kouga: - Cuídala bien. (Dijo serio).

Inuyasha: - No hace falta que lo digas. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer.

Kouga: - Lo dudo. Pero qué más da. (Se fue)

Inuyasha: - Pero quien se cree ese tonto. (Murmuró).

Volvió a su cuarto. Buscó algo de ropa seca y entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Se vistió, y al salir, volvió a humedecer el pañuelo que tenía sobre la frente de la azabache. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y sin querer quedó completamente dormido. Las horas pasaron…

Kagome: *Mi cabeza* ¿Dónde estoy? (Se sentó en la cama) – Es la habitación de Inuyasha, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y esta ropa? ¡Es de Inuyasha! (Dijo alterada) - ¿Qué pasó aquí? (Comenzó a asustarse).

No recordaba nada. Buscó con la mirada algo, no sabía qué exactamente. Cuando volteó vio a Inuyasha dormido en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón.

Bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación. No se molestó en despertar al peliplateado, parecía muy tranquilo y feliz en sus sueños, como para sacarlo de ellos. Bajó las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina encontró a Myoga.

Kagome: - ¡Myoga!

Myoga: - Señorita Kagome, veo que ya se siente mejor.

Kagome: - ¿Qué me pasó?

Myoga: - Se desmayó debido a la fiebre, pero no fue nada serio.

Kagome: - ¿Y por qué estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha? ¿Y esta ropa?

Myoga: - Eso no lo sé. Fue cosa del amo Inuyasha.

Kagome: - ¡Ehh! ¿Qué dices? (Se sonrojó).

Myoga: - Relájate Kagome, Inuyasha solo estaba cuidando de ti, hasta que te mejoraras. (Le dio un vaso con agua).

Kagome: - Ahh. Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que él y yo… jajajaja (Río incómoda. Dio un salto y se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina) - Como pude pensar algo así. Inuyasha no es de esos hombres, además tiene novia. Jamás traicionaría a prometida ni a su hermano. (Probó un sorbo de agua).

Myoga: - Que imaginación la tuya.

Kagome: - Si losé. (Dijo mirando su reflejo en el agua).

Myoga: - ¿Pero sabes algo? Te equivocas, Kagome.

Kagome: - ¿Me equivoco? (Preguntó sorprendida).

Myoga: - Si.

Kagome: - ¿A que te refieres?

Myoga: - Inuyasha y la señorita Kikyo ya no están juntos. Tuvieron algún tipo de desacuerdo mientras estaban en Europa. Es lamentable parecía una mujer maravillosa.  
Al principió no podía creer lo que oía, pero fue el mismo Miroku quien me lo dijo. Además del hecho de que la señorita no ha regresado de Francia ni ha llamado de nuevo.

Kagome: (Sin darse cuenta dejó que el vaso de vidrio se le deslizara de las manos, hasta que golpeó el piso, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Fue el impacto del cristal sobre el suelo lo que hizo salir a Kagome del shock en el que estaba) – L-Lo lamento muchísimo Myoga. (Se bajó de la mesada y arrodilló para juntar los trozos de vidrio) - Lo lamento.

Myoga: - Tranquila Kagome, todo está bien. Yo lo limpiaré, será mejor que te vayas o podrías cortarte.

Kagome: - Lo siento. (Repitió. Se paró del suelo y salió corriendo. Llegó a las escaleras y se sentó en el tercer escalón de la parte de abajo. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas quedándose inmóvil) ***Inuyasha, debes estar sufriendo mucho. Se nota que en verdad la querías***(Pensaba, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó rápido) – Inu…yasha. (Dijo al verlo parado detrás de ella).

Inuyasha: - Veo que te sientes mejor. (La miró con detenimiento, notó que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados) – ¿Está llorando? (Le preguntó preocupado).

Kagome: - Ehh… No… bueno si.

Inuyasha: - ¿Te siente bien? ¿Qué te duele? (Puso su mano sobre la frente de Kagome) – Fiebre parece que no tienes. ¿Por qué lloras?

Kagome: - Es que yo tenía un vaso… y…y… y luego se…se cayó y yo…no… (Dijo dejando escapar su llanto sin restricción. Aunque esa no era la verdadera razón por la que estaba mal, pero no podía decirle a Inuyasha que sentía lastima de él por haber perdido a la mujer que había amado por tantos años).

Inuyasha: - Por Dios ¿te cortaste? (Le preguntó preocupado mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza)

Kagome: - No, estoy bien… pero…pero…

Inuyasha: (Suspiró aliviado) - ¿POR TAN POCO LLORAS? Por favor Kagome. (Se sentó junto a ella).

Kagome: - Te preocupé. Lo siento. (Dijo más tranquila). ***Me pregunto que sientes en este momento Inuyasha. ¿Por qué pretendes que Kikyo no existe? ***

Inuyasha: - Tonta, está bien. No tienes que pedir perdón por todo. (Acercó la cabeza de Kagome a su hombro).

Kagome: - Inu…yasha. (Se quedó junto a él). ***No tienes que fingir conmigo. ¿Debes extrañarla no es así?*** (Se preguntaba a si misma).

Inuyasha: - ¿Estás mejor? (Le preguntó viéndola a los ojos)

Kagome: - Si, gracias.

Inuyasha: - ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Kagome: - Ehh, no en nada. Es solo que… (Tomó coraje y le dijo) - No tienes que fingir conmigo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - ¿Fingir?

Kagome: - Sé que no te gusta demostrar tu debilidad frente a los demás, pero No te preocupes, puedes ser tú mismo conmigo.

Inuyasha: ***¿De qué está hablando?*** (La miró raro) ***Debe estar delirando*** (Se convenció a sí mismo) - Claro como digas. (Le dijo sin tomar enserio sus palabras).

Kagome: ***Me alegra que puedas confiar en mí, Inuyasha***

No pronunciaron más palabras. El silencio comenzó a volverse incómodo. Pero ninguno de los dos se disponía a hablar.  
La puerta principal comenzó a abrirse frente a ellos. Ambos voltearon a mirar.

Kagome: - ¡Sesshomaru! (Se puso de pie rápido, como soldado. Inuyasha, se incorporó muy despacio y sin preocupación alguna).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Kagome, cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un doctor? (Acercándose a ella).

Kagome: - Tranquilo Sessh, estoy bien. No, no hace falta ir al médico. Ya me siento mucho mejor y todo gracias a Inu.

Sesshomaru: - Me alegra oír eso. (La abrazó). – Me tenías preocupado. Vine apenas terminó el turno de las 12.

Kagome: - Lo siento.

Sesshomaru: - (La soltó, y la miró por un instante) - ¿Por qué traes puesto eso? ¿Es una camisa de Inuyasha? (Le preguntó serio, al verla casi desnuda) – Ponte mas ropa Kagome y préndete ese botón. (La regañó, pero ella no le dio mucha importancia, le pareció gracioso).

Kagome: - Relájate, en realidad aun no sé porque tengo puesto esto. Pero…

Inuyasha: - Es mi culpa (La interrumpió) – Es que tu ropa estaba mojada. Y te di esa camisa para que te cambies.

Kagome: - Ohhh, Sii ya recuerdo. (Dijo sonriente).

Sesshomaru: - Igual, ve a ponerte algo más… más…

Kagome: - ¿Más qué? (Le preguntó burlona) – Jajajaja

Sesshomaru: - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. (Fastidiado).

Inuyasha: - Pues yo creo que te ves muy bien así. (Dijo sonriente mientras la veía de pies a cabeza, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada. Kagome se puso roja).

Sesshomaru: - ¡Inuyasha! (Le mandó una mirada asesina).

Inuyasha: - Solo decía. Fehh que gruñón. Y deja de verme así, das miedo.

Kagome: - Bueno… yo, yo…iré a cambiar, al rato vuelvo. (Subió las escaleras corriendo, mientras sujetaba la camisa de la parte de abajo para que no se viera el trasero).

Sesshomaru: (Suspiró y la miró divertido) - ¡Que chica!

Inuyasha: - (También Suspiró) – ¡Es única! (Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Volteó a ver a Sesshomaru, este estaba serio con la mirada fija en él).

Sesshomaru: - ¡Si, efectivamente es única! Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: - Gracias, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

Inuyasha: - No tienes que mencionarlo. Lo hago gustoso.

Sesshomaru: - Lo sé, pero de todos modos, gracias.

Inuyasha: - Basta de tanto agradecimientos Sesshomaru, o comenzaré a sospechar que los ovnis te raptaron y reemplazaron. (Dijo serio).

Sesshomaru: - (Lo miró extraño y confundido) - ¿Qué estupideces dices? (Le dijo algo alterado).

Inuyasha: - Así está mejor.

Sesshomaru: - Hmm.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Regresaras a la Fábrica?

Sesshomaru: - No. Creo que me quedaré con Kagome. ¿Y tú?

Inuyasha: - Ehh… tenía pensado quedarme pero ya que tú estarás aquí no haré falta.

Kagome: - Ni hablar de eso. Ya han perdido mucho tiempo por culpa mía. (Les dijo mientras bajaba la escalera. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que estuviera lista tan rápido) - Todos volveremos a trabajar, en este instante.

Inuyasha: - ¿Estás segura de querer volver?

Kagome: - Claro que sí. (Dijo decidida, con su mano en la cintura).

Sesshomaru: - Pero Kagome…

Kagome: - ¡Andando! (Bajó el último escalón y se dirigió a la puerta. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru solo la observaban desde la escalera. Abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión).

Inuyasha: - ¿Sabe que la fábrica abre dentro de una hora y media, verdad?

Sesshomaru: - Ehhhhh…

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Kagome entró con la cabeza gacha.

Kagome: - ¿Por qué ninguno pensó siquiera por un minutos el mencionarme que la fábrica está cerrada? (Dijo molesta).

Inuyasha: Era mejor que te dieras cuenta por ti misma.

Kagome: - ¡Ohh y vaya que me di cuenta! Además no tengo en que ir. Dejé mi auto allá.

Inu/Sessh: - Yo te llevo. (Dijeron en un unisonido).

Sesshomaru: - Yo te llevo. (Repitió).

Inuyasha: - Si, él te lleva. (Dijo decepcionado).

Kagome: - Bien, está dicho. Pero ahora vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre. ¿Aun no has almorzado verdad Sessh?

Sesshomaru: - No.

Kagome: - Bien, te quedaras a comer con nosotros ¿no es así? Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: - Claro, adelante. Siéntete como en tu casa. (Le dijo irónico).

Kagome: - Le diré a Myoga que prepare algo. Ustedes mientras pongan la mesa.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Luego de varios minutos Myoga ya tenía toda la comida lista. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y desfrutaron un rato en paz. Cuando se percataron de la hora se dieron cuenta de que ya era tiempo de volver a la fábrica, el segundo turno estaba por empezar.

Sesshomaru: - Bien vamos, o se hará tarde.

Kagome: - Si, Gracias por la comida Myoga.

Myoga: - Ni lo menciones Kagome. Es todo un placer cocinar para ustedes.

Kagome: - Nos vemos mas tarde. (Se despidieron y salieron afuera).

Kagome se fue con Sesshomaru y detrás de ellos en su auto venía Inuyasha.

**En el estacionamiento de la fábrica…**

Sesshomaru: - Por aquí hermosa dama. (Dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto y de ofrecía su mano a Kagome para que bajara).

Kagome: - Gracias, caballero. (Le dijo sonriente y varias risas se escaparon de su boca).

Sesshomaru: - No te rías. (Le dijo avergonzado).

Kagome: - Tienes razón, lo siento. (Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se disponía a alejarse, él la tomó del mentón y le comió la boca de un beso).

Inuyasha: - ¡Sesshomaru! (Gritó al bajar del auto. El otro se sorprendió y se alejó unos centímetros de Kagome) – ¿No crees que ya deberías abrir la puerta? Tú tienes la llave.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Ya voy (Se volvió a acercar a la azabache).

Inuyasha: - Coff Coff...

Kagome: - Si, mejor ve. Inuyasha tiene razón. (Dijo ella esquivándolo).

Inuyasha: - ¡Ves, tengo razón!

Sesshomaru: - Siempre tienes que arruinar todo. (Se dirigió molesto a la puerta de la fábrica).

Kagome: - Inuyasha… Si no te conociera diría que estas celoso.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y si así fuera...?


	21. Difíciles decisiones

Kagome: - Inuyasha… Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y si así fuera?

Kagome: - ¿De que hablas?

Inuyasha:- Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños era muy celoso. Cada vez que otro chico se te acercaba me ponía como loco.

Kagome: - Pero eso era cuando teníamos cuatro años. Además en ese entonces decías ser mi "novio". ¿Te acuerdas? (Río traviesa).

Inuyasha: - Jajaja claro que sí. (Suspiro) – Qué tiempos aquellos.

Kagome: - Lo sé.

Sesshomaru: - ¡Ya está! ¿Feliz Inuyasha? (Gritó desde la puerta de la fábrica).

**En el Segundo piso…**

Miroku: - Señorita Kagome, ¿A caso busca a Inuyasha?

Kagome: - No, no precisamente. Busco a Ayumi, ¿la has visto?

Miroku: - Ella se tomó el día libre, está muy ocupada con el asunto de su viaje.

Kagome: - Ahh ya veo. Entonces me voy.

Miroku: - Espera, por si no sabías, estamos planeando una fiesta de despedida para Ayumi, aquí, en la fábrica.

Kagome: - ¿Cuándo?

Miroku: - El viernes, justo después de cerrar.

Kagome: - En ese caso, cuenta conmigo. (Sonrió amable).

Miroku: - Eso quería oír.

**Oficina de Sesshomaru, Al teléfono…**

Sesshomaru: - ¿Estás segura?

**(…):** - Las cosas no van bien. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda controlar esta situación. Se vuelve cansador.

Sesshomaru: - Mantente al margen por ahora. Si la cosa empeora, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para solucionarlo de inmediato, lo Prometo.

**(…)**: - ¿Lo prometes?

Sesshomaru: - Sí, lo prometo.

**(…): -** Gracias. Es un alivio saber que cuento contigo.

Sesshomaru: - Ya te lo he dicho, Siempre estaré para ti.

**(…): -** Te extraño, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: (Suspiró) - Sabes lo que opino al respecto.

**(…):** - Si, losé pero eso no cambia nada. Algún día tendrás que regresar y entonces… ya no te dejaré ir mi amor. ¿Me oíste bien? Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Seré paciente.

Sesshomaru: - Piensa lo que quieras. (Colgó).

**Golpean la puerta.**

Sesshomaru: - Adelante.

Inuyasha: - Sesshomaruuuu…

Sesshomaru: - Ahh eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

Inuyasha: - ¿Oye aún sigues molesto por lo de hoy?

Sesshomaru: - No, no es nada de eso.

Inuyasha: - En ese caso, cambia esa cara.

Sesshomaru: - Hmmm.

Inuyasha: - Como sea, vine a decirte que le están organizando una despedida a Ayumi, aquí en la fábrica. ¿Y quería saber si te unirás a la fiesta?

Sesshomaru: - ¿Quién les dio permiso para hacer eso?

Inuyasha: - Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

Sesshomaru: - No estoy de acuerdo.

Inuyasha: - Tonto, no te estoy preguntando si estás de acuerdo, solo vine a invitarte. Pero haz lo que quieras, si te interesa, quédate, la fiesta será el viernes, después de cerrar.

Sesshomaru: (Después de un largo silencio incómodo) - Bien.

Inuyasha: - ¿Bien qué?

Sesshomaru: - ¡Qué "bien"! Allí estaré.

Inuyasha: - Así está mejor. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué siempre actúas como un perro rabioso?

Sesshomaru: - Eso no te importa.

Inuyasha: - Lo ves, ahí está, otra vez lo estás haciendo.

Sesshomaru: - Olvídalo.

Inuyasha: - Como quieras.

Sesshomaru: - Cambiando de tema. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es sobre la sucursal de España. Están teniendo problemas para manejar las cosas allá.

Inuyasha: - AHHH. Con que de eso se trata. Hablaste con **"ELLA"** ¿Verdad? Ahora entiendo porqué tienes ese humor. (Sonrió sarcástico).

Sesshomaru: -¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Qué insinúas?

Inuyasha: - Nada, tú sabrás. Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿qué le está ocurriendo ahora?

Sesshomaru: - Los empleados se están "revelando", por decirlo de una manera exagerada.

Inuyasha: - Ya veo. ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

Sesshomaru: - Si no queda otra opción, uno de los 2 tendrá que ir a España a poner mano firme al asunto.

Inuyasha: - Buena Suerte entonces. (Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos).

Sesshomaru: - Ehhh. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué yo?

Inuyasha: (Volteó y lo miró serio) - Tú sabes por qué. No hace falta que te lo diga. (Se fue).

Sesshomaru: - Maldito. (Susurró).

**En recepción…**

Kagome: - Ayame puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Ayame: - Señorita Kagome, ya es algo tarde, lo siento, me estaba yendo.

Kagome: - Entonces yo te llevo a tu casa. ¿Te parece? ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

Ayame: - No nada, con gusto acepto.

Kagome: Bien, vayámonos.

**En el auto…**

Ayame: - ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirme?

Kagome: - Ahhh cierto. Tú sabes en donde vive Ayumi ¿no es así?

Ayame: - Si, si sé. Lo tengo anotado aquí en mi agenda.

Kagome: - Perfecto iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita.

Ayame: - Puedo preguntar por qué.

Kagome: - Ya lo verás.

En casa de Ayumi…

Ayumi: - Ayame, Kagome, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kagome: - Vine a hablar contigo. (Dijo entusiasmada)

Ayame: - Yo solo la estoy acompañando.

Ayumi: - Ahhh. Pasen. (Entraron).

Kagome: - Entonces… ¿Qué piensas Ayumi?

Ayumi: - ¿Que pienso? ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio? Estoy confundida.

Ayame: - Yo igual.

Kagome: - Es simple. Tú necesitas una chica que te reemplace y yo estoy disponible.

Ayumi: - Si pero…

Kagome: - ¿O a caso crees que no soy capaz?

Ayumi: - No, no es eso.

Ayame: - Pero señorita Kagome, ¿qué pasará con su otro puesto en la fábrica?

Kagome: - Primero, no seas tan formal conmigo Ayame, segundo, solo será hasta que encuentren a otra secretaria y tercero, ya hablé con Kouga al respecto y está de acuerdo conmigo.

Ayame: ¿A si?

**FLASHBACK…**

Kagome: - Aquí estás, no te vi salir de la Mansión.

Kouga: - Es que no quería llegar tarde ya sabes es nuestro segundo día aquí. No quiero arruinar una oportunidad como esta.

Kagome: - Lo sé, lo sé y por eso que lo que te voy a decir tal vez no te guste mucho. (Lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado).

Kouga: (Suspiró, sabía que esa mirada no podía significar nada bueno). - A ver, que me vas a pedir, te escucho.

Kagome: - ¿Por qué supones que te voy a pedir algo?

Kouga: - Porque te conozco, Kagome.

Kagome: - Bien, presta atención a lo que te voy a decir es importante.

Kouga: - No seas tan dramática, preciosa.

Kagome: - Oye, que te he dicho de llamarme así.

Kouga: - Tienes razón, lo siento lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

Kagome: - Es sobre Inuyasha.

Kouga: - ¿Inuyasha? (Dijo con desagrado).

Kagome: - Si, estaba pensando que como su secretaria se irá pronto y no han encontrado un reemplazo, yo podría ocupar ese puesto.

Kouga: - Kagomee. (Dijo algo molesto, pero ella no lo dejó seguir hablando).

Kagome: - Solo sería temporalmente, hasta que encuentren a una chica capaz. (Sin parar de hablar).

Kouga: - Kagomeeee. (Aun más furioso).

Kagome: - ¡Por favor!

Kouga: - No. (Respondió firme).

Kagome: - ¡Por favor! (Suplicó)

Kouga: - ¡NO! (Repitió)

Kagome: - ¡Kouga! (Le gritó).

Kouga: - Que NO. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar una secretaria?

Kagome: - No seas así. Esto es algo muy importante para mí y tú lo sabes. (Se acercó a él y lo miró con los ojos brillosos).

Kouga: (Más calmado) - Pero Kagome, tú y yo vinimos a la fábrica con un propósito.

Kagome: - Eso ya lo sé. Pero considera esta petición como un favor personal. Y… ¿qué dices?

Kouga: - No lo sé.

Kagome: - Por favor. (Dijo suplicante).

Kouga: - Sabes perfectamente cuál es nuestro deber aquí. (Reafirmó).

Kagome: - Ya sé, pero será por poco tiempo, hasta que encuentren a alguien más. Anda di que sí. (Con las manos entrelazadas rogando).

Kouga: (Suspiró resignado) - Está bien, como quieras. No se te puede decir que no.

Kagome: - Gracias, te adoro! (Saltó a sus brazos para abrazarlo).

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Kagome: - No fue fácil convencerlo, pero lo logré. Y ¿qué dices, Ayumi?

Ayumi: - Por mí no hay problema, y si el señor Kouga está de acuerdo… Entonces no tengo más objeciones.

Kagome: - Perfecto. ¡Que no se diga más!

Ayame: - ¿Estás segura Kagome?

Kagome: - Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ayame: - Pues, me enteré de que estás saliendo con el señor Sesshomaru.

Kagome: - Ehhh (Roja de la vergüenza) - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Ayumi: - ¿De verdad? (Sorprendida).

Ayame: - Ya es noticia en la fábrica.

Kagome: - ¡Si que son chismosos!

Ayame: - Ese no es el punto. Lo que quería decir es, no crees que Sesshomaru podría ponerse celoso de que pases tanto tiempo con Inuyasha.

Kagome: - ¿Sesshomaru, celoso? (Se imaginó varios escenarios, pero no, los celos no parecían encajar en una persona como Sesshomaru) – No, no lo creo. Y además no habría razón. Inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos.

Ayame: - Dos personas que pasan tanto tiempo juntas, tarde o temprano sucumben ante la tentación.

Ayumi: - ¡Ayame! No digas eso.

Ayame: - Es la verdad.

Ayumi: - No es cierto. Mira a Kagome y a Kouga. Tengo entendido que ellos han trabajado muchos años juntos y sin embargo no son nada.

Kagome: - Bueno, a decir verdad si salí un tiempo con Kouga.

Ayame: - Ves, te lo dije. Eso solo prueba mi punto.

Ayumi: - No lo puedo creer. Eres toda una Casanova Kagome.

Kagome: - Pero eso fue hace mucho.

Ayame: - Es lo mismo. En el preciso instante en el que tú te conviertas en la secretaria de Inuyasha, comenzaran a pasar todo su tiempo juntos y tarde o temprano... Quedaras atrapada en un juego muy peligroso.

Kagome: No lo creo. Yo sé que NO… ***O al menos eso Espero***

**Por la noche en la Mansión...**

Kagome: - Ya es muy tarde, todos deben estar durmiendo. Trataré de no hacer ruido. (Entró de puntillas a la Mansión).

Estaba todo completamente oscuro, pero apenas cerró la puerta la luz se encendió de la nada.

Kagome: - ¿Inuyasha? (Estaba parado al final de las escaleras. Observándola desde lo alto).

Inuyasha: - ¿No crees que es algo tarde? (Dijo serio).

Kagome: - Si, supongo. (Sacándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y se puede saber por dónde andabas?

Kagome: (Pensó en una excusa rápido) - Estaba con Sesshomaru. (Mintió. Aún No iba a decirle que sería su nueva secretaria. Quería que fuera una sorpresa).

Inuyasha: (Bajó las escaleras, un escalón a la vez) – ¿Segura? …No mientas. (Dijo acercándose a ella).

Kagome: - ¿Ehh…Pero qué dices? (Dijo nerviosa y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado).

Inuyasha: - Llamé a Sesshomaru y me dijo que no te había visto desde que nos fuimos de la fábrica. Así que volveré a preguntar… ¿Dónde rayos estabas? (Enojado).

Kagome: - ¡Y eso a ti que te interesa! (Lo empujó para alejarlo).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué, "que me interesa"? Me preocupé por ti, porque tampoco atendías el teléfono.

Kagome:** *¿Mi teléfono?* *Se debió haber quedado sin batería*** (Pensó)

Kouga: - ¡Kagome! (Gritó, apareciendo de la nada) - Te tardaste mucho. ¿Fuiste a buscar los papeles que te pedí?

Kagome: - ¿Ehh? ***¿Papeles?***…(Entendió al instante) - Ahhh, Si, si aquí los tengo.

Inuyasha: (Los miró desconfiado) - ¿No era que estabas con Sesshomaru?

Kagome: - Si… bueno NO, creo que me equivoqué.

Inuyasha: - ¿Te equivocaste? (Le preguntó apropósito).

Kagome: - Sí, me equivoqué, en realidad fui a buscar unos papeles y se me hizo algo tarde.

Inuyasha: - Ya veo. (Pretendió ingenuidad).

Kagome: - Ven vamos a tu cuarto Kouga. Ya mismo te los daré.

Kouga: (La siguió, dejando atrás a Inuyasha).

**En el cuarto de Kouga…**

Kagome: - Gracias, me salvaste. (Se sentó en la cama aliviada).

Kouga: - No hay de qué. Pero en verdad, ¿dónde estabas Kagome? Ya es muy tarde.

Kagome: - Estaba en la casa de Ayumi. Fui a hablar con ella y después de eso llevé a Ayame a su casa.

Kouga: - ¿Y por qué no le dijiste eso a Inuyasha? Esa bestia, se preocupa mucho por ti.

Kagome: - Es que no quiero que se entere aún de que seré su secretaria. Será una sorpresa.

Kouga: - ¿Seguirás con eso?

Kagome: - Claro. No me echaré para atrás ahora.

Kouga: - Como quieras. Sabes lo que opino al respecto.

Kagome: (Suspiró) – Como sea, mi decisión ya está tomada y ahora si me disculpas, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Kouga: - Que descanses.

Kagome: - Si Gracias, tú igual. (Se fue corriendo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, quedando profundamente dormida).


	22. El pecado de tu boca

**Al día siguiente en la fábrica… (Martes).**

Kouga: - Kagome, vamos al buffet, ¿vienes?

Kagome: - Adelántense, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes.

Kouga: - Bien, como quieras. (Se fue).

La azabache bajó al segundo piso, había quedado en encontrarse con Ayumi para que le enseñase lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante como secretaria de Inuyasha.

Ayumi: - Entonces… ¿crees que podrás con esto?

Kagome: - Claro. Estoy lista. Después de todo lo que me dijiste.

Ayumi: - A partir de que yo me vaya, todo quedará en tus manos.

Kagome: - No tienes de que preocuparte. Daré lo mejor. (Sonrió).

**En el buffet.**

Inuyasha: - Al fin llegas. Te tardaste mucho.

Kagome: - Si, lo siento. (Se sentó en la mesa).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué tanto hacías? Desde anoche que andas de misteriosa.

Kagome: - Estaba ordenando algunos papeles.

Inuyasha: - ¿De Kouga? (Dijo irónico, recordado lo de la vez anterior) – Digo, seguramente son papeles de Kouga. ¿No?

Sesshomaru: - Es suficiente.

Miroku: - Opino igual. No hay razón para discutir.

Inuyasha: - Fehh. Ya me voy. Andando Miroku.

Miroku: - Pero aun no terminé mi postre.

Inuyasha: - Dije… VÁMONOS. (Le mandó una mirada asesina).

Miroku: - Ya voy, ya voy, pero deja de verme así. (Se van).

Kagome: - ¿Y Kouga? Pensé que estaría con ustedes.

Sesshomaru: - Fue a dar una vuelta por la fábrica, ahora que hay poca gente. Ya que la mayoría se ha sido a almorzar a sus casas.

Kagome: - Ohhh ya veo. ¿Sessh?

Sesshomaru: - Si.

Kagome: - ¿A ti te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: - ¿Con Inuyasha? ¿A qué te refieres?

Kagome: - Nada. Solo olvida lo que dije.

Sesshomaru: - Eres una mujer extraña. (Dijo bromeando).

Kagome: - No digas eso. (Rio).

Sesshomaru: - Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Kagome: - Nada ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias algo en mente?

Sesshomaru: - Pensé que podrías ir a cenar.

Kagome: - Me encantaría.

Sesshomaru: - A las 21:00 pasaré por ti. ¿Está bien?

Kagome: - Claro. (Sonrió) ¿Debo vestirme elegante o casual?

Sesshomaru: - Da igual. Con cualquiera te veras hermosa.

Kagome: (Se sonrojó) - Está bien.

Sesshomaru: - Ya tengo que irme.

Kagome: - Nos vemos, Sessh. (Se fue).

Sango: (Llegó desde la cocina y se sentó junto a Kagome) - Te quedaste sola.

Kagome: - Eso parece. (Rio incómoda).

Sango: - Kagome, quería saber si sigue en pie lo de aprender a cocinar.

Kagome: - Claro.

Sango: - Bien, entonces ¿cuándo podemos vernos?

Kagome: - Te parece bien los domingos por la tarde.

Sango: - Sí, perfecto. Será muy divertido, ya lo verás. Cocinar es todo un arte.

Kagome: - No lo dudo. Solo mira las cosas deliciosas que tú haces. Me encantaría poder preparar algo así algún día.

Sango: - Lo harás. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Kagome: - ¿Tiempo? Creo que eso es lo que menos tengo en este momento. (Deprimida).

Sango: - ¿Te sientes bien? (Preocupada).

Kagome: - Ahh. Sí, sí olvida lo que dije jajajaja. (Moviendo las manos de un lado a otro).

Miroku: - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No me dejaste terminar mi sabroso postre.

Inuyasha: - Es Kagome.

Miroku: - ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

Inuyasha: - Ya la viste. Está actuando extraño. (Dijo molesto).

Miroku: - Por favor Inuyasha, Qué se haya quedado ordenando papeles no es nada extraño.

Inuyasha: - No te parece una excusa demasiado barata.

Miroku: - A decir verdad… NO, no me parece una "excusa barata".

Inuyasha: - Pues a mí sí. Además anoche llegó tarde a casa.

Miroku: - ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?… Tal vez el transito la retrasó, además Kagome es una mujer grande3, sabe cuidarse. Tú por otra parte estás actuando muy paranoico.

Inuyasha: - No…no, llegó demasiado tarde y cuando le pregunté por donde andaba me dijo que con Sesshomaru.

Miroku: - ¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo? Después de todo, están juntos y es normal que las personas en pareja… bueno ya sabes a que me refiero.

Inuyasha: - ¡¿Pero qué estupideces dices Miroku?! Estoy hablando enserio.

Miroku: - Yo también. Tienes que aceptar que Kagome ya no es una niña, creció bastante.

Inuyasha: - Cállate. A lo que me refiero es que cundo llamé a Sesshomaru, él me dijo que no ha había visto desde que salió de la fábrica.

Miroku: - Tal vez te mintió.

Inuyasha: - No, él no haría algo así, sabría que me preocuparía por ella. Además ¿Por qué mentiría Sesshomaru?

Miroku: - No lo sé. Tal vez para alejarte de Kagome.

Inuyasha: - Y ¿Por qué querría alejarme de Kagome?

Miroku: - Quizás se siente inseguro.

Inuyasha: - ¿Sesshomaru, inseguro? No, eso es imposible y además ¿inseguro de qué?

Miroku: - Vaya que eres lento, mi amigo.

Inuyasha: - ¡Oye!

Miroku: - Dejémoslo así. No tiene caso tratar de explicártelo.

Inuyasha: - No me tomes por tonto, Miroku.

Miroku: - No lo hago. Pero hay que admitir que es difícil hablar contigo sobre estas cosas. Ya que tu percepción es muy limitada, Inuyasha.

**Más tarde ese día…**

Kouga: - ¿Ya te vas Kagome?

Kagome: - Sí, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de volver casa.

Kouga: - Está bien. Suerte con eso.

Kagome: - Nos vemos Kouga.

Kouga: - Nos vemos, preciosa.

Kagome: - Oye, que te he dicho de llamarme así.

Kouga: - Es la costumbre. Concédeme solo ese capricho. Me he portado bien.

Kagome: - En eso tienes razón. Pero solo por esta vez.

Kouga: - Jajaja. Entendido.

Miroku: - Inuyasha ¿a dónde vas?

Inuyasha: - Kagome se está yendo y voy a seguirla.

Miroku: - No creo que debas hacer eso. Ella podría molestarse mucho si se entera.

Inuyasha: - No lo hará. Seré cuidadoso.

Miroku: (Suspiró y lo miró con pena) - Que la suerte te acompañe.

Inuyasha: - Adiós. (Se fue).

Miroku: - Ese chico es demasiado persistente. (Dijo en voz alta).

Ayumi: - Es cierto. Pero se lo ve más feliz que nunca. (Apareció de la nada detrás de él).

Miroku: - ¡Ayumi! Belleza. ¿Cómo has estado? (Dijo feliz).

Ayumi: - Mucho mejor ahora. Es un alivio no tener que preocuparme más por buscar a mi reemplazo.

Miroku: - No me digas que al final te quedarás.

Ayumi: - No, no me quedaré, pero ya encontré a la nueva secretaria.

Miroku: - Te oído y no te creo. Y dime como es ella.

Ayumi: - Es una mujer muy capaz.

Miroku: - No me refería a eso. (Con una sonrisa maliciosa).

Ayumi: (Lo miró seria) - Ni se te ocurra Miroku. Mantente alejado, escuchaste. A- LE- JA- DO.

Miroku: - Pero qué mala impresión tienes de mí.

Ayumi: - Ella no te seguirá el juego, si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, dudo que cambie de parecer.

Miroku: - Hablas como si ella ya me conociera.

Ayumi: - Te conoce. A todos.

Miroku: - ¿Y cómo es eso?

Ayumi: - Ya verás.

Miroku: - Que cruel de tu parte, dejarme con esta intriga.

Ayumi: (Sonrió triunfante) - Me retiro, tengo que seguir trabajando. Hasta luego señor Miroku. (Se fue).

Miroku: - Me pregunto quién será.

Mientras tanto… Escondido detrás de un árbol se encontraba un chico de ojos dorados como la miel.

Inuyasha: ***¿Que es lo que esconde Kagome?***

Kagome entró en una tienda, salió de allí media hora después con un par de bolsas en la mano. Luego entró en otro local y después a otro, el peliplateado ya se estaba cansando de esperar y no ver nada sospechoso, más que a una mujer como cualquiera otra haciendo compras.

Finalmente la azabache entró a un restaurante y se acomodó en una de las mesas, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo un par de mesas más atrás, teniendo cuidado de no perderla de vista. Despues de hablar con el mozo la vio dirigirse al baño.

Inuyasha: - Lleva 30 minutos allí, ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo? (Impaciente y molesto).

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió ir a buscarla. Tal vez algo malo le podría haber pasado. Se acercó despacio hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió un poco. Miró desde afuera pero no vio a nadie adentro. Se sorprendió y abrió más la puerta. No había nadie, pero si ella no estaba allí, ¿Dónde estaba?

Se volteo y se asustó de ver a Kagome parada detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio.

Inuyasha: - ¡Ahhhh! (Gritó) – Pero tú, tú… yo te vi entrar aquí… y…y

Kagome: (Lo interrumpió) - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? (Dijo enojada).

Inuyasha: - Es que yo… y tú… (Dijo nervioso) - Perdón.

Kagome: - ¿Por qué me están siguiendo? (Preguntó desilusionada).

Inuyasha: - Es que… (Respiró profundo)… Es que tú has estado muy extraña últimamente. (Dijo serio).

Kagome: - ¿Extraña? (Preguntó confundida).

Inuyasha: - Sí. Sé que estás ocultándome algo. No digas que no.

Kagome: - Ummm. Tienes razón.

Inuyasha: - No lo niegues.

Kagome: - Dije que tenías razón.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué de verás? (coff coff) Quiero decir…

Kagome: - Ven siéntate y te lo contaré. Porque últimamente tú actitud ya me está cansando.

Los dos se sentaron en la misma mesa y pidieron algo de tomar. Kagome le explicó a Inuyasha que sería su nueva secretaria y que había estado llegando tarde porque Ayumi le estaba enseñando algunas cosas antes de irse.

Inuyasha: - ¿De verdad? ¿Tú, mi secretaria?

Kagome: - Si. (Dijo orgullosa) – ¿O a caso no te gusta la idea?

Inuyasha: - No, no es eso. Me parece perfecto. (Se quedó viéndola feliz).

Kagome: - Me alegra que estés de acuerdo. Y no te preocupes porque solo será por poco tiempo. (Sonrió) – Y además prometo que seré la mejor.

Inuyasha: - No lo dudo.

Kagome: (Se sonrojó) - Gracias. (Miró su reloj) - Ya tengo que irme. Tengo un compromiso.

Inuyasha: - Quédate un poco más. (La sujetó de la mano para que no se fuera) - Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea puede esperar.

Kagome: - Ehhh… No puedo, lo siento Inu. Tengo una cita con tu hermano esta noche. Quedamos en que me pasaría a buscar por la mansión a las 21:00 y ya con las 20:15. Llegaré tarde si no me apuro.

Inuyasha: - Y dile que no puedes. Que ya tenías planes para esta noche.

Kagome: - Pero le estaría mintiendo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y qué? Estoy seguro de que No se molestará.

Kagome: - Sería muy cruel de mi parte mentirle de esa manera.

Inuyasha: - Entiendo. (La soltó) - Veo que Sesshomaru ahora es más importante para ti que yo.

Kagome: - No digas eso. Tú eres muy importante para mí. Pero Sesshomaru es mi novio y además él me invitó primero.

Inuyasha: - Fehh. (Molesto).

Kagome: - No te enojes.

Inuyasha: - No estoy enojado. (Dijo indiferente).

Kagome: - Mentira. Si lo estás.

Inuyasha: - Ya te dijo que no.

Kagome: - Bueno entonces hazme un favor.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y ahora que quieres? (Dijo arrogante).

Kagome: - Tómate una foto conmigo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Una foto?

Kagome: - Si para mi álbum. Acabo de comprar esta cámara. (Sacó una cámara digital de una de las bolsas que traía) - Ven acércate. Trata de sonreír, amargado. (Le dijo en bromeando. Luego lo sujetó del brazo y apuntó con la cámara) - **_¡Whisky! _**(Dijo y el flash emitió un pequeño destello).

Inuyasha: - Mis ojos. (Se quejó).

Kagome: - No seas llorón. (Miró la foto) - Quedó muy linda. (Dijo feliz). Después la imprimiré y la pegaré en el álbum.

Inuyasha: - Como quieras.

Kagome: - Ya cambia esa cara. (Lo besó en la mejilla) –Nos vemos después en casa. Adiós. (Se fue corriendo).

Sesshomaru: - Hasta mañana, Kagura. Que descanse bien.

Kagura: - Espere señor Sesshomaru, tienes una llamada en su oficina.

Sesshomaru: - ¿A esta hora? ¿Quién es?

Kagura: - No me dijo su nombre. Disculpe.

Sesshomaru: - No importa, está bien.

Kagura: - ¿Contestará? O prefiere que le digo que usted que ya se fue.

Sesshomaru: - No, Descuida contestaré.

Kagura: - Lo dejo hablar tranquilo yo ya me estaba marchando.

Sesshomaru: - Bien, gracias.

** Al teléfono…**

Sesshomaru: - ¿Hola?

(…): - Por un momento creí que no contentarías mi llamada, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: - Eras tú. Mira, no estoy para juegos de niños ahora. Si tienes algo que decirme, mejor ve al punto.

(…): - No seas así conmigo. Eres muy cruel. (Dijo triste).

Sesshomaru: - Lo siento no quise ser grosero, pero tengo prisa.

(…): -¡Dices que puedo contar contigo, pero siempre tienes cosas más importantes que hacer!

Sesshomaru: - Es que últimamente estas más caprichosa de lo normal.

(…): - ¡Eso es porque estoy desesperada. En esta fábrica nadie me hace caso. Cada uno hace lo que se le da la gana y eso ya me tiene harta. **No sé que mas hacer.** No puedo despedir a todos los trabajadores, ¿cómo funcionaría la fábrica si hiciera eso?!

Sesshomaru: - Tranquilízate_, __**Rin.**_

Rin: - ¡No, no me tranquilizo nada! Es que esto es muy frustrante. (Llorando).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Estás llorando? Por favor no llores.

Rin: - ¡Es que tú no entiendes!

Sesshomaru: - Entonces explícamelo. (Dijo para calmarla) - Así podría entenderte mejor. (Miró su reloj, ya era tarde)

Rin: - No, no, déjalo no quiero retrasarte más. (Dijo molesta).

Sesshomaru: - Eso no importa.

Rin: - ¿Seguro? (Preguntó ilusionada).

Sesshomaru: - Claro… ***Lo siento Kagome*** (Pensó) - Ahora cuéntame que es exactamente lo que está sucediendo allí.

Rin: - Sí (Dijo feliz) – Verás lo que ocurre…

Inuyasha había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad. Necesitaba pensar. Se estaba volviendo loco y no sabía por qué. Le había molestado tanto que Kagome le dijera que no. Luego de un rato decidió volver a la Mansión. Abrió la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido.

Kagome: - Al fin llegas ¿dónde estabas? Creí que dijiste que vendrías a las 21:00 y mira la hora que es (Enojada).

Inuyasha: - Ehhh… yo… (Estaba confundido).

Kagome: - ¡¿Inuyasha?! (Dijo sorprendida) – Discúlpame, creí que eras…

Inuyasha: - ¿Sesshomaru?

Kagome: - Si. (Dijo desilusionada).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kagome: - Creo que me dejo plantada. Jajajaja (Río apenada).

Inuyasha: - Tal vez se le hizo tarde.

Kagome: - Ya son las 22:30. Creo que no vendrá.

Inuyasha: - ¿Ya intentaste llamarlo?

Kagome: - Sí, pero no contesta.

Inuyasha: - Qué extraño.

Kagome: - ¿Piensas que pudo haberle pasado algo? (Preocupada).

Inuyasha: - No, no creo. Pero es extraño que Sesshomaru dejé plantado a alguien y más si esa persona se trata de ti...

Kagome: (Sonrió por un instante. Luego se volteo y comenzó a subir las escaleras) – No sé qué pensar. (Dijo dándole la espalda).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Kagome: - Iré a cambiarme esta ropa. No tiene sentido que lo siga esperando. (Traía puesto un vestido rojo que dejaba ver una de sus piernas. Tacones del mismo color, el cabello recogido y un bolso de color negro debajo del brazo izquierdo).

Inuyasha: - Sería una lástima que yo sea el único que pueda ver lo hermosa que estás esta noche, Kagome.

Kagome: (Volteo a verlo) - Pero que cosas dices, Inuyasha. (Dijo apenada. Mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un suave rojo).

Inuyasha: - Yo no soy Sesshomaru, pero si me dejas quisiera poder invitarte.

Kagome: - Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: - Anda, di que sí. Además ya estás lista. (Le extendió su mano).

Kagome: - En eso tienes razón. (Sujetó su mano) – Vámonos. (Sonrió).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y a donde quieres ir? (Dijo feliz)

Kagome: - No importa. Solo no me dejes. (Apretó con fuerza la mano del paliplata).

Inuyasha: - JAMAS podría…

**Más tarde esa noche…**

Sesshomaru: (Abrió la puerta con brusquedad) – ¿Kagome?… ¿Kagome? (Gritó).

Myoga: - Señor Sesshomaru. Que sorpresa. Si busca a la señorita Kagome, lamento decirle que ella se fue hace algunas horas.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Se fue? Pero ¿a dónde? (Preocupado).

Myoga: - Eso no lo sé. Pero quédese tranquilo. Está con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: - ¿Con Inuyasha?

Myoga: - Sí…

Sesshomaru:** *Soy un idiota, Kagome seguramente se cansó de esperarme. Me lo merezco* **(Pensó).

Myoga: - ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado a la señorita?

Sesshomaru: - No, está bien. Hablaré con ella mañana. Nos vemos Myoga.

Myoga: - Hasta luego, señor. (Se fue).

**En el auto de Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha: - Lamento no haber encontrado reservación en ningún restaurante, Kagome.

Kagome: - No importa, el bar al que fuimos estaba lindo. Era bastante elegante para ser solo un bar. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Inuyasha: - "Last Time"… Antes solía ir muy seguido con Miroku. Hace tiempo que no iba. Desde… (Se puso a pensar. La última vez que había ido fue cuando Kiko se marchó a Francia).

Kagome: (Lo vio pensativo y trató se cambiar de tema) – ¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?

Inuyasha: - Es algo tarde, pero hay un último lugar al que quiero ir contigo. (Sonrió).

Kagome: - ¿A dónde? (Preguntó curiosa).

Inuyasha: - Ya verás. (Dijo misterioso).

Kagome: - ¡¿Estamos en casa?! (Dijo confundida).

Inuyasha: - Si, lo sé.

Kagome: - Pero tú dijiste que…

Inuyasha: - Calla tonta y sígueme. (Bajaron del auto).

Kagome: (Se dirigieron al jardín) - Está muy oscuro no veo nada.

Inuyasha: - No te quejes. Dame tu mano. Así no te perderás.

Kagome: (Lo sujeto fuerte de la mano) – Gracias. (Dijo sonrojada).

Inuyasha: - Llegamos. (Dijo feliz).

Kagome: - ¿El árbol sagrado? (Sorprendida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Lo recuerdas?

Kagome: - Claro que Sí. El olvidadizo aquí eres tú, no yo.

Inuyasha: - Hace 17 años me hiciste una promesa debajo de este árbol. Una promesa que rompiste.

Kagome: - No empieces de nuevo con eso. Ya sabes porque me fui.

Inuyasha: - Sí lo sé y tienes razón. En ese entonces eras una niña al igual que yo, pero ahora es distinto.

Kagome: - ¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha: - Kagome… (La tomó de ambas manos y la miró fijo) – Quiero que vuelvas a hacerme esa misma promesa **_ahora, _**17 años después**_._**

Kagome: - Inuyasha… Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Pero…

Inuyasha: - Sin peros… Anda no pierdes nada.

Kagome: - Ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada.

Inuyasha: - No pongas excusas tontas.

Kagome: - No es eso… Pero si por alguna razón yo tuviera que irme, volvería a fallarte. Y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. (Dijo triste).

Inuyasha: - Eso no pasará esta vez.

Kagome: - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Inuyasha: - Solo lo sé. Confía en mí.

Kagome: - Está bien. Confió en ti. (Suspiró) – Aquí voy…

Inuyasha: - No estés nerviosa.

Kagome: - ¡No lo estoy!

Inuyasha: - Mentirosa

Inuyasha: - Cállate.

Kagome: - Aquí voy…

Inuyasha: - Ya dijiste eso.

Kagome: - ¡Me dejaras hablar o no!

Inuyasha: - Pero no te enoooojes.

Kagome: (Suspiró) - "**_Yo Kagome, prometo estar siempre a tu lado" _**_aunque me hagas enojar._

Inuyasha: - ja ja, que graciosa. (Dijo irónico) - Mi turno… **_"Y yo Inuyasha prometo, estar siempre a tu lado y protegerte" _**_Aunque me fastidies._

Kagome: - Eso ultimo no era necesario… Está hecho. ¿Feliz?

Inuyasha: - Aún no.

Kagome: - ¿Ehh?

Inuyasha: - Tenemos que sellar la promesa.

Kagome: - ¿Sellar? Ahhh te refieres con nuestros dedos meniques. (Dijo soltando las manos de Inuyasha y extendiendo su pequeño dedo hacia él).

Inuyasha: - No, con eso no.

Kagome: - ¿Y entonces? (Confundida).

Inuyasha: (Puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Kagome y la acercó a él, dándole un beso sobre sus suaves y delicados labios).

Kagome: (Sus ojos se abrieron como platos) - ¡Es…pe…ra! (Lo empujó hacia atrás, separándolo de ella) - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! (Sorprendida).

Inuyasha: - Ahora nuestra promesa esta oficialmente hecha.

Kagome: - Sí, pero ¡¿Por qué tenias que besarme?! (Enojada).

Inuyasha: - La vez pasada sellamos esta misma promesa con nuestros meniques. Al parecer no fue un sello lo suficientemente fuerte ya que igual te marchaste. _Ahora será distinto_. Ese beso será el nuevo sello y será nuestro secreto… ¿sí? (Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo).

Kagome: - Eres un pervertido y un verdadero tonto. (Se cruzó de brazos molesta).

Inuyasha: - No te enojes Kagome. Ven, volvamos a la casa, está empezando a refrescar.

Kagome: - ¡Já! (Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante aún con los brazos cruzados)

Inuyasha: - Ya deja de chillar. (Sonrió. Pasó su mano por el hombro de ella para abrasarla y comenzaron a caminar juntos) –Solo fue un beso después de todo. (Dijo restándole importancia para calmar a Kagome).

Kagome: (Suspiró) - Ahhh tienes razón. Un beso y Nada más. (Afirmó).

Inuyasha: - No te vayas a hacer ilusiones... (Dijo en broma, mientras se alejaban del árbol sagrado).

Kagome: - ¡Cállate! (Lo empujó tirándolo al suelo sin querer) – ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha: - Si. Solo ignórame. (Mientras se ponía de pie).

Kagome: - Lo siento. (Dijo volviendo a colocarse debajo del brazo de Inuyasha).

Inuyasha: - Da igual. (La abrazó más fuerte).

Ambos se alejaron perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.


	23. Consecuencias

**Al día siguiente por la mañana (Miércoles)…**

Un joven de ojos azules, desayunaba sin compañía.

Kouga: - Myoga…

Myoga: - Si joven.

Kouga: - ¿Kagome aún no se ha levantado? (Dio un sorbo a su taza de café).

Myoga: - No. Debe estar cansada llego algo tarde anoche.

Kouga: - Si losé. La vi desde la ventana de mi habitación. Estaba con Inuyasha. ¿No es así?

Myoga: - Así es.

Kouga: ***¿Qué traman esos dos?... Si sigues jugando con fuego, saldrás quemada Kagome* **(Pensó)-Como sea. Ya me voy. Si Kagome pregunta dile que ya me fui a la fábrica.

Myoga: - Por supuesto, joven Kouga.

Kouga: - Gracias nos vemos luego. (Se levantó de la silla y se fue).

En la habitación de arriba, la azabache lentamente abría los ojos, el cansancio podía más que ella, ni la más mínima gota de voluntad tenía para levantarse de la cama. Pero tenía que ir a trabajar.

Kagome: (Miró el reloj de su celular) - Ohh NO ya es muy tarde. (Se levantó de una patada y se metió a bañar).

Cuando salió, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Maldijo que la alarma de su teléfono no haya sonado, o tal vez si y ella la apago. Dios es tan fácil apagar la alarma y seguir durmiendo por "5 minutos" más. Claro el problema era después.

Antes de salir del cuarto, guardó en su bolso la cámara y al álbum. Ahora ya estaba lista. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, lo que no era mucho ya que los tacones no la dejaban correr muy velozmente que se diga. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se detuvo en seco y volví para atrás.  
Se preguntaba si Inuyasha ya se habría ido. Fue hasta el cuarto del peliplateado y golpeó la puerta. No recibió respuesta alguna asique entró. Inuyasha seguía durmiendo como un bebé, en la oscuridad de esa habitación. Se veía tan tierno.

Pero… a caso era broma. Este hombre no pensaba trabajar hoy. Se acercó a él y lo sacudió hacia ambos lados, pero el otro seguía durmiendo. Era como tomarle el pelo. Volvió a intentar, Lo llamó a gritos por su nombre, pero nada, seguía igual.

Basta, se dijo a sí misma. Sujeto con fuerza las sabanas y las jaló hacia atrás. ¿Para qué? Para nada. Ya que Inuyasha siguió roncando por decirlo así. Como es que alguien puede tener el sueño tan pesado.

Fue al baño y llenó con agua un balde que había allí. Si no había otra opción, tendría que "darle un baño" con agua fría. Una vez que el balde estuvo lleno, se acercó al somnoliento que le estaba dando la espalda, comenzó a balancear al balde en el aire para tomar impulso. Cuando se propuso a dejar caer toda el agua sobre él, sin previo aviso Inuyasha se volteo observándola fijo con intriga e inquietud, recostado desde la cama, no todos los días ves a una mujer en tu habitación a punto de tirarte un baldazo de agua por la cabeza.

Inuyasha: - ¡¿Kagome?! (Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir).

Lástima, ya que la azabache no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el agua ya había caído sobre él. Si que estaba realmente fría.

Inuyasha: - ¡Kagomeeee! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Eres una mujer rencorosa! Seguro que es por lo de anoche. ¿Verdad? (Le gritó molesto).

Kagome: - ¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterías eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Además, ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas?!

Inuyasha: - ¡Y entonces!

Kagome: - Es que tú no despertabas y se está haciendo tarde.

Inuyasha: - ¡¿Prefieres matarme de una hipotermia a llagar 10 minutos tarde?!

Kagome: - ¡No seas exagerado! Tampoco es como si estuviera TAN fría.

Inuyasha: - A no. Quieres comprobarlo por ti misma.

Kagome: - ¡No! No… no,no,no, (Dijo sin pausar) - Está bien te creo, te creo, está fría. Lo siento. (Dijo arrepentida).

Inuyasha: - Solo… espérame afuera mientras me cambio. (Dijo molesto).

Kagome: - Discúlpame pero no puedo esperarte. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la fábrica, Inu. Adiós. (Se fue corriendo).

Inuyasha: - Es el colmo. (Se dijo a sí mismo. Miró el desorden a su alrededor) – Myoga (Le gritó al otro que estaba en la cocina) – ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de este lio?

Myoga: - Claro amo, no se preocupe. (Gritó desde la planta baja de la casa).

Inuyasha: - ¡Gracias! … Tengo que cambiarme. Mejor me doy prisa.

**En la oficina de Kouga…**

Kouga: - Llegas tarde.

Kagome: - Si, losé y lo siento.

Kouga: - Y tienes la ropa algo… ¿mojada? (Dijo mirándola, minuciosamente).

Kagome: **_*Debí haberme salpicado cuando mojé a Inuyasha_*** - Sí, no es nada. Solo un poco de agua. (Rio nerviosa)

Kouga: - Como digas.

Kagome: - ¿Cómo vas con los informes de la fábrica?

Kouga: - Muy bien. He tenido en cuenta y apuntado cada detalle. Aquí todos son muy organizados y eficientes en lo que hacen, eso me agrada. En cuanto a las ventas, Sesshomaru me permitió echar un vistazo al inventario y resúmenes de gastos. Además de conocer los expedientes de sus clientes más importantes, aquellos que hacen compras por mayor. Los más frecuentes e importantes.

Kagome: - Guauu, veo que tienes todo bajo control. Me siento más inútil que de costumbre por no haberte ayudado en nada.

Kouga: - No eres una inútil. Solo ocurre, que estás ligada de una forma demasiado personal a este lugar y a estas personas. Y eso muchas veces suele ser una desventaja.

Kagome: - ¿Realmente crees eso? Kouga. (Dijo sorprendida).

Kouga: - Sí, si lo creo. **Tu intensión NO es la de formar parte de este nuevo proyecto de tu padre, **sino **reencontrarte con tu pasado**. Un pasado que enterraste hace mucho tiempo.

Kagome: - Lo que estás diciendo es horrible. Suenas como si me estuvieras reprochando algo. Si es así, mejor ve al grano.

Kouga: - Esa No era mi intensión. Lamento si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal. Sabes que no lo haría a propósito.

Kagome: - Lo sé, pero me duele el hecho de saber que tal vez tengas la razón y que lo dices con tan poco tacto.

Kouga: - Sin embargo…No creo que haya otra forma de decírtelo.

Kagome: (Lo miró sorprendida y horrorizada. ¿Desde cuándo Kouga eran tan frío con ella?) - Mejor te dejo continuar con tu trabajo. (Le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina).

Kouga: (La vio alejarse. No podía evitar sentirse arrepentido, sabía que se había pasado. A veces las palabras pueden herir más que las acciones).

Sesshomaru: - ¡Kagome! Te estuve buscando.

Kagome: - ¿A si? (Dijo ida del asunto).

Sesshomaru: - Perdóname por lo de ayer. En verdad no quise...

Kagome: - ¿Quieres que te perdone? (Dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna).

Sesshomaru: - Sí. Es que a último momento se presentó algo que no podía esperar.

Kagome: - Sí, ya me imaginaba que algo así seguramente había ocurrido. Los asuntos del trabajo siempre son más importantes para una persona como tú. (Dijo molesta).

Sesshomaru: - No quise decir eso.

Kagome: - Está bien Sessh no me expliques nada. Te perdono. (Ocultando mi mirada bajo su flequillo).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Entonces ya no estás enojada?

Kagome: - Yo no dije nada de eso. Estoy muy molesta contigo, haberme plantado y no decirme nada. Que te haya perdonado no significa que ya no estaré enojada contigo. (Levantó la mirada Sonriendo irónica).

Sesshomaru: - Aunque digas eso, no pereces molesta.

Kagome: - Porque aunque ayer no apareciste, la noche no fue un completo fracaso, ¿sabes? Me divertí mucho sin ti. (Dijo molesta, intentando reprocharle).

Sesshomaru: - Ya veo… ¡Espero que la hayas pasado bien con Inuyasha! (Dijo con hipocresía).

Kagome: - ¿Quién te dijo que…? (Sorprendida).

Sesshomaru: - Fue mi culpa, lo sé, pero después de todo es duro que lo prefieras a él.

Kagome: - Yo no… (Bajó la mirada al suelo) - Estás diciendo tonterías. (Arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Estaba molesta y se había descargado con la persona equivocada).

Sesshomaru: (Se acercó a ella) - Te dije que lograría que me amaras y no me rendiré. No me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

Kagome: - Tal vez deberías dejar de hacerte falsas ilusiones conmigo, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: - No, no digas nada. Dejémoslo así. Además yo no creo que sean falsas ilusiones. (Se alejó de ella) – Tengo que seguir trabajando.

Kagome: - Sí, entiendo. (Subió la mirada y forzó una sonrisa) –Adiós. (Se fue).

Inuyasha: - ¡TÚ! (Gritó molesto, apareciendo detrás de ella).

Kagome: - ¿¡Yo!? (Dijo volteando).

Inuyasha: - Si tú. Vendrás conmigo. (La sujetó del brazo y se la llevó hasta el ascensor, las puertas se cerraron tras pasar por ellas).

Kagome: - Que ocurre contigo, suéltame.

Inuyasha: (La soltó) - ¿Qué, que acurre conmigo? (Dijo sorprendido) – ¿De veras hace falta que te lo diga?

Kagome: - Supongo que no. (Comenzó a reír sin control).

Inuyasha: - Y además te ríes, eres increíble. (Dijo molesto) – Entras a mi habitación sin permiso, me empapas hasta la cabeza y te ríes de mí en mi cara. Ya verás haré que te rías con razón. (Se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas)

Kagome: - ¡No…jajajaja…Inuyasha jajaja espera! (Dijo cubriéndose con las manos, para que él otro no se le acerque más)

Inuyasha: - ¡Aaaa no te gusta! ¡Ya verás! (En ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron)

Miroku: - ¿Pero queee tenemos aquí? (Dijo sonriendo, malisioso)

Kagome: - Ehhh, no es lo que crees, Miroku.

Miroku: - ¿A No? ¿Y que es lo que creo?

Inuyasha: - No tienes que darle explicaciones, Kagome.

Miroku: - ¿Les importa si subo al ascensor? O prefieren que les deje un poco mas de privacidad. (Dijo riéndose por sus adentros).

Inuyasha: - Ya cállate, idiota.

Kagome: - Bajaré aquí, tengo que hablar con Ayumi. ***Que vergüenza***

Inuyasha: - Tonto.

Miroku: - No me culpes a mí.

Inuyasha: - Yo también me quedaré, después de todo aquí está mi oficina.

Miroku: - Siiii, claaaaro (Le giñó un ojo) – "Tu oficina". (Desapareció tras cerrarse las puertas del ascensor).

Inuyasha: - Nos vemos luego, Kagome.

Kagome: - Si, hasta luego. (Se fue).

Ayumi: - ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? (Preguntó divertida).

Kagome: - Por favor, solo olvidado.

Ayumi: - Jajajajaja. Como quieras Kagome. (Sonrió).

Kagome: - Que día tan horrendo el de hoy. Solo quiero ir a casa y acostarme a dormir.

Inuyasha: - La fábrica ya está por cerrar asique no falta mucho para puedas descansar.

Kagome: - ¿Te molesta si me voy antes?

Inuyasha: - Por mí, está bien.

Kagome: - Gracias, Inu. (Lo besó en la mejilla) – Adiós.

Inuyasha: - Adiós. (La vio alejarse) – Nos vemos en casa. (Gritó para que la otra lo escuchara).

Kagome: - ¡Claro! (Salió y se dirigió a su auto) – Pero antes hay algo que tengo que hacer…

Inuyasha: - Ya llegué. (Gritó desde la puerta de la Mansión).

Myoga: - Joven amo, es un gusto verlo.

Inuyasha: - Lo mismo digo Myoga. ¿Y Kagome?

Myoga: - Está arriba en su cuarto. Acaba de llegar.

Inuyasha: - ¿Acaba de llegar? Pero si se fue mucho más antes que yo.

Myoga: - Lo siento no comprendo señor.

Inuyasha: - No importa, Myoga. Iré hablar con ella.

Myoga: - Yo estaré en la cocina si me necesita.

Inuyasha: - Si, gracias. (Subió las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome y golpeó la puerta).

Kagome: - ¿Myoga eres tú? (Preguntó la azabache).

Inuyasha: - No, soy yo, Inuyasha. Voy a pasar ¿sí?

Kagome: - Ehhh, NO, espera. Solo dame un minuto. (Gritó nerviosa).

Inuyasha: - ¿Te estás cambiando?

Kagome: - No.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y entonces? (Se escucharon algunos ruidos extraños desde adentro de la habitación) – Voy a pasar Kagome. (Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró)

La puerta se abrió, y pudo ver a Kagome sonriendo de lo lindo, parada justo frente a él, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Kagome: - ¿Qué ocurre, me necesitabas?

Inuyasha: - No, no exacta…mente (Dijo moviéndose la cabeza hacia un lado para ver que tenía la azabache escondido en la espalda) – ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Kagome: - Ehh, ¿Dónde? (Preguntó haciéndose la tonta).

Inuyasha: - ¡Ahí! Detrás de la espalda. ¿Qué escondes?

Kagome: - ¿Yo, esconder? No, yo no escondo nada. (Dijo negando con la cabeza nerviosa).

Inuyasha: - Déjame ver. (Se acercó a ella).

Kagome: - No, no es nada. No veas. (Retrocedió para atrás).

Inuyasha: - No te creo. (Trató de mirar por detrás de ella)

Kagome: - Que poca confianza, Inu. (Dijo esquivándolo)

Inuyasha: - No seas tonta Kagome, solo déjame ver… (Se movió rápido y pudo tomar el objeto que la azabache escondía) –Es el álbum que te regalé.

Kagome: - Si.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y por tratabas de ocultarlo?

Kagome: - No trataba de ocultarlo, solo es que no quería que lo vieras aún.

Inuyasha: - ¿Por qué? (Abrió el álbum) – ¡Hay una foto y algo escrito!

Kagome: - Ya lo sé tonto. Yo lo escribí…

Inuyasha: - Es la foto que nos sacamos el otro día.

Kagome: - Si, hoy fui a que la imprimieran.

Inuyasha: - Veamos que dice…

Kagome: - No lo leas por favor, sería muy vergonzoso.

Inuyasha: - Yo soy como parte de tu familia, no tienes de que avergonzarte ¿No crees? (Dijo mirándola sonriente).

Kagome: (Suspiró) – Este bien, puedes leerlo, pero te prohíbo reírte.

Inuyasha: - Prometo que no me reiré. (Miró la primera hoja y vio la foto de ellos 2 y debajo de ella lo que Kagome había escrito).

_ hphotos-ak-ash3/577883_546100672088544_777240857_ _

**_Sé que este es uno de los primeros de muchos momentos  
felices que viviré junto a personas maravillosas, a partir de ahora.  
Personas amables como Myoga, comprensivas como Sango, divertidas como Miroku,  
Pacientes como Seshh y cariñosas como…Inuyasha.  
_**_Kagome_

Inuyasha: (Levantó la mirada y vio a Kagome fijo).

Kagome: - Recuerda que prometiste no reírte.

Inuyasha: (Cerró el álbum) – Ojala nunca llegue el día en que tengas que irte Kagome. (Le dio el álbum) –Ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti…

Kagome: (Apretó fuerte el álbum contra su pecho) – Yo…

Inuyasha: - Y creo que Sesshomaru tampoco. (Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta) – Ahh y por cierto, saliste preciosa en esa foto. (Se fue).

Kagome: - Gracias. (Dijo casi en un susurró al viento)

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la azabache y con eso último se dejó caer sobre la cama. Dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños…


	24. Quiero conocerte

Fanfic Net no me deja subir el link completo :/ asique las imagenes no se van a poder ver, Por eso recomiendo (** Fanfic. Es** ) ** si van ahí, para encontrar este fic pongan en (Titulos) y después ponen la (D) y lo buscan, es re fácil :D **...

-...-

-...-

( hphotos-ak-snc7/479719_551934328171845_1019711870_ ) Repito, está incompleto :/

**_El viernes llegó y la partida de Ayumi estaba a flor de piel,  
era triste pero aunque no volveríamos a verla, estaba segura  
que nadie podría olvidarla, ahora ni nunca…  
En lo que respecta a mí, las cosas no cambiaron ni mejoraron mucho.  
He evitado a Kouga y no he hablado con Sesshomaru, siento que si digo algo  
todo se derrumbará como piezas de domino, solo hace falta una pieza  
para desatar un desastre. Por el momento es mejor callar…_**

**_ Kagome._**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**En la Fábrica…**

¡SORPRESA! Gritaron todos los presentes a la muchacha que los miraba con asombro y sorpresa.

Ayumi: - Ohhh que detalle, no debieron. (Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción)

Inuyasha: - De veras te extrañaremos Ayumi. (Dijo abrazándola)

Ayumi: - Yo también, jefe.

Miroku: - ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también te extrañaré, linda. (Dijo abrasándola junto con Inuyasha).

Ayumi: - Me aplastan…

Inuyasha: - Suéltame, Miroku.

Kagome: - Que trío. jajajaja

Sango: - Ni hablar.

Pasaron toda la noche entre risas y alegrías. Pero toda fiesta llega a su fin y el de esta estaba próximo.  
El punto fulminante fue la torta de 3 pisos que Sango había preparado y que no tardó en desaparecer en la boca de todos.  
_La noche_ es más _oscura antes_ del_ amanecer_y el amanecer sin duda estaba cerca.

Ayumi: - Bueno ya es tarde y mi vuelo sale mañana temprano. Será mejor que descase un poco. De veras muchas gracias por todo esto.

Sesshomaru: - Ni que lo digas Ayumi, para nosotros es muy triste tener que decirte adiós.

Ayumi: - Veo que Inuyasha y Kagome se están divirtiendo. No se han despegado en toda la noche. Sin duda son muy unidos.

Sesshomaru: - Hay que ver hasta qué punto.

Ayumi: - ¿A qué te refieres?

Sesshomaru: - No, nada. Olvídalo.

Ayumi: - Por suerte pude despedirme de ellos hace un momento, solo restaba usted, Jefe.

Sesshomaru: - Ya veo, entonces… hasta nunca Ayumi.

Ayumi: - Hasta nunca señor Sesshomaru. Fue un gran honor y placer trabajar aquí.

Sesshomaru: - Me alegra que pienses así. Por cierto quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa.

Ayumi: - No quisiera molestarlo.

Sesshomaru: - No es ningún problema.

Ayumi: - Siendo así… Acepto.

Sesshomaru: - Bien, vámonos.

Ayumi: - ¿No le avisará a la señorita Kagome que se va?

Sesshomaru: - Parece estar muy entretenida, no quiero molestarla. (Dijo con ironía).

Ayumi: - Lo siento, no quise ser entrometida.

Sesshomaru: - No es nada de eso. ¿Estás lista?

Ayumi: - Si vamos. (Se fueron).

Kouga: - Kagome, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida ni nada, pero ya es tarde deberías volver a casa.

Kagome: - ¿Quién eres, mi padre? No molestes Kouga.

Kouga: - Estuviste bebiendo.

Kagome: - Siiiii, hay algún… problema con eso. (Dijo tambaleándose).

Inuyasha: - Kagome, traje otra cerveza.

Inuyasha: - ¡Hurra! (Gritó) - Dámela.

Kouga: - ¿Qué haces idiota?

Inuyasha: - Solo nos divertimos. ¿No es así Kagome?

Kagome: - Cla…ro.

Kouga: **- Kagome no puede beber**. Ella comenzó a tener problemas con el alcohol hace unos años.

Inuyasha: - Pero que estupideces dices.

Kouga: - Mira idiota, tal vez hayas conocido a Kagome antes que yo, pero sin duda eso no te hace conocerla más. NO SABES NADA DE ELLA.

Inuyasha se quedó helado, era cierto, no sabía nada de Kagome y recién ahora caía en la cuenta.  
¿Problemas con el alcohol? ¿Sería cierto?

Kouga: - ¿Kagome, cuántas cervezas has bebido?

Kagome: - Nose, perdí la cuenta después de la sexta.

Kouga: - Será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

Kagome: - No quiero. Yo quiero quedarme aquí con Inuyasha. Vete tú a casa.

Kouga: - ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy.

Kagome: - AAAA (Le sacó la lengua) – ¡Vate, a quien le importa!

Kouga se fue, no pensaba seguir desperdiciando tiempo y palabras en alguien que no lo escuchaba.

Inuyasha: - ¿Kagome?

Kagome: - ¿Qué pasa, Inu? (Dijo apoyándose en él para no caerse).

Inuyasha: - Volvamos a casa.

Kagome: - ¿Poooor queeee? Si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho.

Inuyasha: - Ya no queda nadie, hasta Ayumi se fue.

Kagome: - Eres un aburriiiiido. (Dijo somnolienta).

Inuyasha: - Claro, claro como digas. (La cargó como una bolsa de papas y se la llevó al hombro).

Kagome: - Déjame tonto. (Dijo golpeando su espalda muy débilmente con sus manos).

Ya no tenía fuerzas y el sueño le estaba ganando. No tardó mucho en rendirse y quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha: - Kagome, perdóname. Solo mira cómo estás. Y por mi culpa.

Manejó hasta la casa. Una vez que llegó bajó a la azabache que apenas mantenía los ojos entre abiertos y la cargó en sus brazos.

Kagome: - ¿Ya llegamos? (Preguntó entre sueños)

Inuyasha: - Si, ya casi.

Kagome: - La cabeza me da vueltas.

Inuyasha: - Es lógico. Estás hebrea.

Kagome: - Se siente horrible. No me sentía así desde la preparatoria.

Inuyasha: - Lo siento es mi culpa. No tenía idea de tu problema con el alcohol.

Kagome: - Lo haces sonar demasiado dramático. Ya no tengo ningún problema, lo superé hace mucho tiempo. Pero a veces me olvido que tengo que ser consciente y responsable de cuanto bebo.

Inuyasha: - Llegamos a tu habitación. (La recostó sobre la cama).

Kagome: - Gracias. (Dejó caer ambos brazos sobre la cama).

Inuyasha: - Trata de descansar.

Kagome: - ¡Espera…!

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome: - Ven, acércate. Tengo algo que decirte.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué, que es? (Dijo curioso).

Kagome: - Es un secreto, acércate, no quiero que nadie lo escuche.

Se acercó a ella, pero cuando estuvo al alcance de la azabache, ella lo atrapó de la corbata acercándolo aún más y finalmente besándolo, sin piedad.  
Los ojos del peliplateado se abrieron grandes, estaba sorprendido.  
Sin duda esto NO le desagradaba, pero Kagome estaba ebria y no era ella misma en estos momentos.  
Trató de alejarse de ella como pudo.

Inuyasha: - Kagome, detente.

Kagome: - ¿Qué? ¿No quieres estar conmigo, Inu? (Dijo sin soltarle la corbata).

Inuyasha: - No sabes lo que haces.

Kagome: - ¿No quieres estar conmigo o a caso sigues enamorada de esa mujer llamada Kikyo? (Lo liberó).

Sin duda se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Kagome decía estas cosas? ¿Y que tenía que ver Kikyo en todo esto?

Inuyasha: - Kagome…yo, yo TE… (Se detuvo para buscar la mirada de la azabache, pero) – TE… DORMISTE. (Dijo atónito. Rio y se dio la vuelta, buscó una manta y la cubrió con ella) - Que duermas bien. (Besó su frente y se fue de allí).

Eran demasiadas cosas juntas. No quería ni podía traicionar la confianza de su hermano. No importa que tanto ames a alguien, es inmoral.  
Aunque… en la guerra y en el amor todo vale. Además es ella la que lo prefirió. Él no tenía la culpa… o sí?

Esa noche sin duda no pudo dormir. Trataba de conversarse a sí mismo que lo que había pasado había sido por culpa del alcohol. Kagome nunca habría hecho eso mientras estuviera consiente… ¿cierto?

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kagome: - Diablos la cabeza me da vueltas. (Dijo casi llorando, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos) – Duele mucho…

Inuyasha: (Desde la puerta) – ¡Kagome!

Kagome: (Cada sonido era una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza) - Por favor no grites.

Inuyasha: - Entraré… ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome: - S-si. Pasa. (Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama).

Inuyasha: (Asomó la cabeza por la puerta) – ¿Estás bien?

Kagome: - La verdad…NO.

Inuyasha: - Es normal. Supongo.

Kagome: - ¿Qué paso anoche, Inuyasha? (Preguntó mientras refregaba sus ojos)

Inuyasha: - ¿¡Anoche!?

Kagome: - Si, anoche. Tengo algunas cosas borrosas.

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?

Kagome: - Estábamos en la fábrica y luego llegó Kouga. Eso es todo. Y Ahora que lo pienso tengo que disculparme con él. Fui muy grosera.

Inuyasha: - ¿Recuerdas alguna otra cosa? (Preguntó esperando que la azabache tenga la mente en blanco).

Kagome: - ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué más debería recordar?

Inuyasha: - No lo sé, como por ejemplo como llegaste hasta tu habitación, podría ser un comienzo.

Kagome: - Tienes razón… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? (Preguntó inquieta).

Inuyasha: - Bueno, emmm yo te traje.

Kagome: - Lo siento, tuviste que lidiar a cuestas conmigo como viejo lastre.

Inuyasha: - No fue nada. Pero…

Kagome: - ¿Pero?

Inuyasha: - Dime ¿estás extremadamente segura de no recuerdas nada mas?

Kagome: - ¡No!… ¿Hay algo que deba saber? (Dijo eufórica).

Inuyasha: (Se quedó callado por un momento) - No, nada.

Kagome: - Raro.

Inuyasha: - ¡Oye!

Kagome: - ¡No grites!

Inuyasha: - Lo siento. Solo vine a buscarte para ir al aeropuerto.

Kagome: - ¿Al aeropuerto?

Inuyasha: - Si.

Kagome: - ¿Para qué?

Inuyasha: - Anoche durante la fiesta le prometiste a Ayumi que irías a despedirla.

Kagome: - ¿De veras?

Inuyasha: - Claro, tonta.

Kagome: - Pero tengo mucho sueño.

Inuyasha: - No puedes fallarle.

Kagome: - Tienes razón. Iré a bañarme y nos vamos.

Inuyasha: - No hay tiempo para eso. (Se acercó y la cargó sobre su hombro como una bolsa de papas, otra vez).

Kagome: - ¿Qué haces, Idiota?

Inuyasha: - Aún llevas puesta la ropa de anoche, no es necesario que te cambies.

Kagome: - Si es necesario, huelo a alcohol y mi cabello esta hecho un desastre. (Dijo moviéndose para escapar).

Inuyasha: - Quédate quieta, además si haces eso, no llegaremos a tiempo, Ayumi ya se habrá ido.

Kagome: - Pero…pero ¡Inuyasha!

**_-...-_**

**_-...-_**

**_-...-_**

**_"Los pasajeros con destino a Brasil, favor de abordar. Muchas gracias…"_**

Kagome: - ¡Ayumi espera! (Gritó mientras se acercaba a la morena corriendo).

Ayumi: - Chicos, vinieron. (Dijo sonriente).

Kagome: - Claro. Después de todo lo prometí. Creo…

Ayumi: (Sonrió) – Gracias…

Inuyasha: (Agitado de tanto correr) – Te extrañaremos.

Ayumi: - Yo igual. (Dijo triste).

Kagome: - ¡Oye! Que no decaiga. (La abrazó) – Fue un verdadero honor haberte conocido, jamás te olvidaré. Seguiremos en contacto. ¿Sí?

Ayumi: (Asintió con la cabeza).

**_"Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Brasil."_**

Ayumi: - Bueno, ese es mi vuelo. (Sujetó su valija) – Adiós… (Comenzó a alejarse).

Inuyasha: - No puedo creer que después de tantos años Ayumi me abandone.

Kagome: - Ánimo me tienes a mí ahora. Jajajaja (Dijo en broma).

Inuyasha: - Ahora tendré que lidiar con alguien tan pesada como tú. Que molestia.

Kagome: - Que grosero. (Haciéndose la enojada).

Inuyasha: - Solo jugaba.

Kagome: - Lo sé.

Inuyasha: - Vamos a tomar un café, ¿quieres?

Kagome: - Esta bien, pero aún me duele la cabeza por la resaca de anoche. Juro que esta vez ya no volveré a beber.

Inuyasha: - Fue mi culpa, debí saber que tenias problemas.

Kagome: - Como ibas a saberlo. Nunca te lo dije.

Inuyasha: - ¡Eso es! (Gritó)

Kagome: - ¿De qué hablas?

Inuyasha: - Quiero que me digas todo sobre ti, Kagome. Desde que te fuiste, hasta que volviste.

Kagome: - Son muchas cosas.

Inuyasha: - Tenemos todo el día. Hoy es sábado, la fábrica está cerrada.

Kagome: - En eso tienes razón.

Inuyasha: - ¿Entonces…?

Kagome: - Muy bien, te contaré de mi vida.

Inuyasha: (Sonrió)

**En una cafetería cerca del centro…**

Inuyasha: - Tráiganos 2 cafés bien cargados, por favor.

Mesera: - Como diga señor. (Fue por la orden).

Inuyasha: - Bien comencemos.

Kagome: - ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

Inuyasha: - Todo.

Kagome: - Entonces comenzaré desde cuando tenía 4 años y me fue de Nueva York.  
Para ese entonces papá había recibió una oferta de trabajo muy razonable, cualquiera diría que no aceptarla sería cosa de tontos.  
Para mi desgracia, aceptar esa propuesta significó dejar todo y partir a Tokio de un día para el otro. Así fue, luego de terminar varios asuntos pendientes que manteníamos aquí, y despedirnos de la familia Taisho nos marchamos a Asia.  
Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mamá me dijo que lloré durante una semana entera. El cambio había sido demasiado para mí.

Mesera: - Aquí está su orden. (Dejó ambas tazas de café sobre la mesa).

Inuyasha: - Gracias, señorita. (Se fue) - Continúa...

Kagome: - Una vez que nos instalamos definitivamente en nuestro nuevo hogar, mi padre se encargó de inscribirme en una escuela.  
Comencé jardín e hice nuevos amigos. Poco a poco fui olvidando.  
Un año después recibimos una llamada de Nueva York, era Myoga. Diciéndonos que tus padres habían fallecido en un accidente. Eso devastó a mamá más que a nadie. Decidieron no decirme nada, por mi bien, e ir al funeral ellos solos. Jamás sospeché nada de lo ocurrido hasta que fui mayor.

Inuyasha: - Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos…

Kagome: - Sin duda… Cuando cumplí 7 años ya estaba en primer grado. Ese año fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, mi Madre nos anunció, a mi padre y a mí que estaba embarazada.

Inuyasha: - ¿Embaraza? (Preguntó asombrado) - Eso quiere decir que tienes un hermano o hermana.

Kagome: - Así es. Un hermano, su nombre es Sota. Mamá estaba extremadamente feliz, sentía que ahora toda la tristeza que residía en ella, desaparecería. Y así fue, por un tiempo al menos.  
Luego de cumplir 10 años, sin previo aviso enfermó terriblemente, estuvo hospitalizada casi un año y una noche los médicos nos dijeron que ella… ella había muerto.  
Cáncer... No pudieron descubrirlo a tiempo.

Inuyasha: - Lo siento mucho Kagome, si no quieres continuar lo entiendo.

Kagome: - Nada de eso, de chica me prometí a mi misma no llorar más por ella, y me convencí de que estaba en un lugar mejor. Pero sin embargo… para mi padre no fue igual, se volvió ermitaño, casi nunca salía de la casa. Contrató varias niñeras entre ellas a Kaede, mi nana favorita, para que cuidaran de mi hermano y de mí.  
Sota solo tenía 3 años, es como si jamás hubiera llegado a conocerla. Desde ese día prometí ocupar el lugar de mi madre y cuidar de él.  
Kaede me enseñó muchas cosas entre ellas las tareas del hogar, todo, excepto cocinar, no era muy amante de la cocina.  
Ese mismo año mi padre me sacó del colegio y comencé a tener clases particulares. Ya casi nunca salíamos de los alrededores de la casa.  
Cuando cumplí 13 años, le rogué que me dejara asistir a una escuela secundaria y luego de algún tiempo lo convencí. Sato no tuvo mi misma suerte y se resignó con estudiar en casa desde pequeño.  
En mi primer año de secundaria conocí a Hoyo.

Inuyasha: - ¿Hoyo? (Interrumpió)

Kagome: - Él fue mi mejor amigo hasta tercero de secundaria. Ese mismo año se me confesó a la salida del colegio, en frente de todos. No supe que decirle y salí corriendo asustada. Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con Sota, él solo tenía 8 años pero notó que estaba nerviosa, asique me preguntó que me había sucedido. Dudé sobre contarle o no, pero al final lo hice.  
Desde ese día se volvió mi fiel aliado, siempre cuidando de mí, como yo de él.

Inuyasha: - Y con este muchacho Hoyo… ¿qué ocurrió?

Kagome: - A eso iba…  
Durante una semana fingí estar enferma para no tener que ir a la escuela. Pero para mi mala suerte mi plan no sirvió de mucho, ya que Hoyo fue a mi casa a ver cómo me sentía. Durante toda esa semana cuidó de mí. Y al final terminé enamorándome de él. Claro que tuve que decirle que estaba fingiendo lo de mi enfermedad.  
Comenzamos a salir y hasta terminar la secundaria estuvimos juntos. Luego cada uno eligió una universidad diferente. Ya no volvimos a vernos. Pero sin duda jamás lo olvidaré. Con él viví cosas únicas.

Inuyasha: (Coff Coff) - Demasiada información…

Kagome: - Tú querías saber.

Inuyasha: - Continuemos…

Kagome: - Decidí dedicarme a los negocios como mi padre, y de esa forma tratar de entender un poco mas su mundo.  
En mi segundo año en la Universidad comencé a dar clases de apoyo a los alumnos que lo necesitaran. Entre ellos conocí a Kouga.

Inuyasha: - ¿Kouga?

Kagome: - Si, el mismo Kouga que vive bajo tu techo.

Inuyasha: - Me cuesta creer que ese idiota haya lograra entrar a una buena universidad.

Kagome: - Pero así fue. Aunque tenía algunos problemas en algunas áreas de verdad era muy listo. Con algo de ayuda pudo ponerse al tanto. En menos de una semana logró ocupar el segundo lugar en la tabla de puntuaciones, justo debajo de mí.  
Ambos comenzamos a estudiar juntos, solía acompañarme a casa y se quedaba a jugar con Sota a la play. Ambos se hicieron grandes amigos rápido.  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mi padre lo conoció. Kouga casi siempre se quedaba a cenar en nuestra casa. Gracias a él, mi padre volvió al mundo exterior. Ambos comenzaron a trabar juntos en pequeños proyectos.  
Mientras yo, me cansaba de la rutina. Llegó un momento en el que ya no quise saber nada sobre los estudios, exámenes, lecciones y demás… Empecé a salir seguido, siempre me invitaban a muchas fiestas, al principio rechazaba esas invitaciones luego dejé de hacerlo. Casi todos los días eran una fiesta para mí, mis calificaciones bajaron mucho y ahí fue cuando comencé a beber, demasiado diría la mayoría, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.  
Una noche, mi amiga me prestó su moto para dar una vuelta, yo había estado tomando como de costumbre y luego de hacer 2 cuadras un auto me chocó del lado derecho.  
No había visto el semáforo y crucé en rojo a alta velocidad. El hombre del auto se bajó a ayudarme y me llevó al hospital. El primero en llegar fue Kouga, me prometió que no le diría a mi padre que estaba manejando ebria si a cambio yo dejaba el alcohol. Como me había quebrado la pierna derecha por el impacto, tuvieron que enyesarme durante 2 meses.  
En ese tiempo empecé un tratamiento, hasta que estuve recuperada por completo.  
Con ayuda de Kouga volví a levantar mis notas. Y digamos que para ese tiempo éramos más que solo amigos. Algo así como… amigos con derecho.

Inuyasha: - ¿Amigos con derecho?

Kagome: - Si ya sabes. De esos que parecen más novios que amigos.

Inuyasha: - ¿Tú y Kouga? ¡¿Novios?!

Kagome: - No, amigos con derecho.

Inuyasha: - ¡Es lo mismo!

Kagome: - Claro que no, y además porque te alteras, eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya…

Inuyasha: - Fehh.

Kagome: - Como sea, finalmente nos graduamos, mi padre contrató a Kouga oficialmente para trabajar con él y a mí también.  
Para cuando cumplí 20 empezamos a salir de verdad. Como una pareja.

Inuyasha: - ¡Lo sabia! No puedo creer que salieras con un idiota como él.

Kagome: - Era muy atento conmigo, además de educado, amable, romántico...

Inuyasha: - Si, si ya entendí, todo un ejemplo.

Kagome: - Pero en fin, no duró mucho. Creo que solo estuvimos junto meses.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y porque se separaron?

Kagome: - Yo fui quien le pidió terminar. Últimamente se estaba comportando muy extraño, siempre estaba nervioso y comenzó a evitarme en ciertas ocasiones. No sabía que le pasaba, traté de hablar con él pero no conseguí nada.  
Una noche me invitó a cenar, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, cuando llegué empecé a interrogarlo y como Kouga no supo que responderme, decidí que ese era mi límite. Esa misma noche terminamos. Me fui molesta, antes de que pudiera decirme una palabra.  
Al día siguiente me fui de "mini vacaciones" a Italia. Una semana después volví. Kouga estaba furioso conmigo por no decirle que me iba de viaje, le respondí que él no tenía nada que reprocharme. Desde ese momento nuestra relación ya no volvió a ser la misma, ni de novios, ni de amigos, digamos que se volví más tensa. Acordamos mantener una relación estrictamente profesional y nada más.  
Cuando cumplí 21 años, papá me habló de un proyecto nuevo en el que quería incluirme.  
Fue ahí, cuando me enteré de la muerte de tus padres y de otras cosas además que ya había olvidado. Acepté y unos meses después viajamos a América. El resto ya es historia…

Inuyasha: - Son muchas cosas para procesar.

Kagome: - Toda una vida.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano?

Kagome: - Con mi ayuda logramos convencer a nuestro padre de que lo dejara estudiar en una escuela como el resto de los chicos de su edad. Ahora tiene 14 años y está en tercero de secundaria. Se quedó estudiando en Tokio, bajo el cuidado de la nana Kaede, mientras que nosotros viajábamos aquí…  
¿Algo más que quieres saber, Inu?

Inuyasha: - SÍ.

Kagome: - ¿Y ahora qué? (Dijo cansada).

Inuyasha: - Solo algunas preguntas simples, ¿de acuerdo?… responde sí o no dependiendo de cada una.

Kagome: - Está bien.

Inuyasha: - ¿Tienes algún tatuaje?

Kagome: - Si. En la parte baja de la espalda.

Inuyasha: - ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Kagome: - Claro que SI.

Inuyasha: - ¿Y las flores?

Kagome: - También.

Inuyasha: - ¿Eres virgen?

Kagome: - ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! (Dijo avergonzada).

Inuyasha: - Solo responde…

Kagome: - No. No soy virgen. (Dijo mirando hacia otro lado)

Inuyasha: (La miró divertido) - ¿Fumas?

Kagome: - No.

Inuyasha: - ¿Te gustan los animales? (Comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido).

Kagome: - Si.

Inuyasha: - ¿Los deportes? (Dijo aún más rápido).

Kagome: - Si.

Inuyasha: - ¿Dibujar?

Kagome: - No.

Inuyasha: - ¿Amas a Sesshomaru?

Kagome: - No.

Inuyasha: - ¡JÁ! Lo sabía… (Gritó)

Kagome: - No, espera me equivoque. Y-Yo…quise decir SI, si. ¡Tú-tú-tú hiciste trampa!

Inuyasha: - Admítelo, no lo amas. ¿Por qué estás con Sesshomaru, si no sientes nada por él?

Kagome: - (Se levantó de la silla) - Ya basta de preguntas por hoy. (Escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo).

Inuyasha: (También se puso de pie) - ¡Responde!

Kagome: - Dije que fue suficiente, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Maldijo para sus adentros) - Como quieras. (Suspiró) – Creo que fui algo lejos.

Kagome: - No importa. Solo vámonos, por favor.

Inuyasha: - Está bien.

**En la Mansión…**

Inuyasha: - Kagome, ¿sigues enojada? Si te hace sentir mejor, lamento lo que dije. (Entraron por la puerta).

Kagome: - No estoy enojada Inuyasha.(Dijo tranquila).

Inuyasha: - Claro que lo estás.

Kagome: - Te dije que NO.

Inuyasha: - Que SI.

Kagome: - Que NO. (Nerviosa)

Inuyasha: - Que SI.

Kagome: - Que NO (Enojada)

Inuyasha: - Si.

Kagome: - ¡NO! ¡Cállate y déjame! (Subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto).

Inuyasha: - ¡Espera, Kagome! (Gritó).

Miroku: - ¿Le que le hiciste a la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha? (Dijo apareciendo desde la sala).

Inuyasha: - Yo no le hice nada. ¿Y qué rayos haces tú en mi casa? (Dijo alterado).

Miroku: - Relájate, estás muy nervioso, amigo mío.

Inuyasha: - Y-yo. (Respiró profundo).

Miroku: - ¿Mejor?

Inuyasha: - Si, gracias.

Miroku: - Cuando una mujer se enoja no hay nada que hacer.

Inuyasha: - Fehh.

Miroku: - Será mejor dejarla hasta que se le pase.

Inuyasha: - No quiero tus consejos, Miroku.

Miroku: - Como quieras. Solo había venido a ver si estaban bien. Me dijeron que fueron los últimos en irse anoche.

Inuyasha: - Si, así fue. Pero cómo pudiste ver estamos perfectamente. (Dijo irónico).

Miroku: - No se puede hablar contigo en este momento. Por eso me iré y volveré cuando estés menos nervioso. Piénsalo, Inuyasha. Adiós. (Se fue).

Inuyasha: - ¡Diablos! (Golpeo la pared con su puño).

**-...-**

**-...-**

**-...-**

Inuyasha: - Esa tonta ha estado encerrada en su cuarto todo el día, que no piensa bajar ni a cenar. (Dijo enojado).

Myoga: - Me preocupa. ¿A caso le dijiste algo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - ¿Por qué todos suponen que es mi culpa?

Myoga: … (Lo miró, en silencio).

Inuyasha: - Deja de verme así. Tal vez, SOLO tal vez si tenga algo que ver, pero ya me disculpé que mas quieren que haga.

Myoga: …

Inuyasha: - Ashh estás igual que Miroku. Iré a arreglar esto de una vez.

Myoga: - Trata de no empeorar las cosas.

Inuyasha: - Da igual. Ya no podría esta peor. (Subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Pero antes de llegar vio a Kagome y a Kouga hablando, asique se detuvo a escuchar).

Kagome: - Realmente lo siento. Sé que estuve de lo peor.

Kouga: - No tienes que disculparte, preciosa.

Inuyasha: ***Idiota, quien se cree que es para llamarla asi.* (Pensó).**

Kagome: - Sabes empiezo a creer que no fue lo mejor haberme involucrado en todo esto.

Kouga: - ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome: - Creo que las cosas estaban bien, tal y como estaban antes.

Kouga: - Te refieres a cuando…

Kagome: - A cuando estábamos en casa. Esto no es lo mismo. Comienzo a sentir nostalgia por mi hogar.

Kouga: - ¿Kagome? ¿A caso quieres regresar a Tokio? (Preguntó sorprendido).

Inuyasha: - ¡NOO! (Gritó delatando su escondite).

Kagome: - ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces allí?

Kouga: - Escuchando, que más puede estar haciendo allí escondido como rata…

Inuyasha: - Claro que no. Es-es solo que yo…yo

Kouga: - Que idiota.

Inuyasha: - Tú cállate, sarnoso.

Kouga: - Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Kagome: - Ya basta los 2. Kouga, creo que ya no tenemos nada de hablar, asique me iré.

Kouga: - Como digas…

Kagome: - Tú, Inuyasha, vienes conmigo. (Lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación, molesta).

Apenas la puerta se cerró, la azabache liberó la mano del peliplata.

Kagome: - ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? (Dijo enojada, manteniendo el semblante rígido).

Inuyasha: - ¿Es verdad que te quieres ir? (Dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado).

Kagome: - Yo no dije eso.

Inuyasha: - Pero lo estás pensando. Si es por mí que te quieres ir… entonces lo siento, lo siento Kagome. Pero no te vayas. (Dijo triste).

Kagome: (Recorrió con su mano la mejilla del peliplata) – No iré a ningún lado. Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Inuyasha: - Pero puedes olvidarte de esa promesa en cualquier momento.

Kagome: - Te equivocas, yo nunca olvido ni rompo una promesa a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte. (Se alejó de él).

Inuyasha: - No olvides lo que acabas de decir Kagome, YO NO LO OLVIDARÉ…

Kagome: - Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Inuyasha: - Entonces… ¿eso significa que ya no estás enojada conmigo?

Kagome: - Ahora que me haces acordar… ¡SI, lo estoy! Vete.

Inuyasha: - Está bien, me iré. Pero ¿cuando me perdonarás?

Kagome: - Mañana. Déjame dormir. (Lo empujó hasta la salida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Mañana?

Kagome: - Sí mañana. Adiós. (Cerró la puerta tras verlo pasar por ella).

Inuyasha: - Que duermas bien… (Dijo desde el pasillo).

Kagome: - Que duermas bien, Inuyasha. (Rio para sus adentros. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños de la mano de Morfeo).

**En el pasillo…**

Kouga: - Pero miren qué curiosa escena… (Dijo con ironía).

Inuyasha: - Aún sigues aquí, sarnoso. (Se acercó a él).

Kouga: - Mira quien lo dice. ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo, bestia?

Inuyasha: - JA-JA Mira como me rio… Oye sarnoso, Respóndeme algo. El día que tú y Kagome terminaron, en ese restaurante. ¿Qué era eso importante que ibas a decirle?

Kouga: - ¿Cómo sabes sobre…? (Se sorprendió, pero asimiló rápido los hechos) - Da igual, te lo diré para que no te quedes con la intriga…**Esa noche yo iba a pedirle a Kagome que fuera mi esposa…**  
Veo que no te sorprendes.

Inuyasha: - Me había imaginado algo así. Pero… ¿por qué no intentaste detenerla?

Kouga: - No lo sé, simplemente me quedé inmóvil viendo como se alejaba, no pude mover un solo músculo. (Dijo arrepentido).

Inuyasha: - Que decepcionante… (Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación).

Kouga: - ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?! (Le dijo antes de que se fuera).

Inuyasha: - Yo jamás hubiese dejado que se fuera... (Dijo serio y desapareció en la oscuridad de su cuarto).


	25. Noches de tormenta

** hphotos-ak-ash3/602219_556405127724765_1910357264_ **

_**Estoy emocionada, hoy es mi primera clase con Sango.**_  
_**Ella se comprometió a enseñarme a cocinar. **_  
_**No puedo evitar sentir que acabo **_  
_**de conocer a una gran persona y amiga. Aunque a eso**_  
_**solo el tiempo lo dirá…**_

_** Kagome**_

**_Domingo al mediodía…_**

Kagome: - Hace mucho que no almorzábamos todos juntos.

Inuyasha: - Cierto.

**_(Silencio, incómodo)_**

Myoga: - Esto es un poco deprimente, que acaso no tienen nada de qué hablar.

Kouga: - Yo no.

Inuyasha: - Yo tampoco. Nada que quiera decir en frente de "ciertas" personas.

Kouga: (Se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos) - ¡Si tienes algo que decir, mejor dilo claro!

Inuyasha: (Haciendo lo mismo) – Te sentiste identificado sarnoso. Lo siento. (Dijo con ironía, mientras se reía)

Kagome: - ¡BASTA! No empiecen otra vez. ¿Qué no se pueden llevar bien ni un minuto?

Kouga: - Tshh.

Inuyasha: - Fehh.

Kagome: (Ambos volvieron a sus lugares) - Muy bien, así está mejor. Yo si tengo algo para decir, por si a alguien le interesa. Hoy Sango vendrá a casa, recuerdan que quedó en enseñarme a cocinar. Dijo que llegaría al atardecer. Asique la cena de esta noche será especialmente preparada por mí. ¿Qué les parece? (Dijo entusiasmada).

**_(Más SILENCIO)_**

Kagome: - Hmm, Que crueles. Ninguno me tiene confianza. (Dijo desanimada).

Kouga: - Sé que la cocina no es tu fuerte, preciosa. Por eso te ayudaré en lo que necesites. (Dijo tomando sus manos).

Inuyasha: - Deja de llamarla así. Das lástima y ya suéltala.

Kagome: - Muchas gracias, Kouga. Pero…

Inuyasha: - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Le agradeces?

Kagome: - Etto yo…

Inuyasha: - Si él te ayuda yo también.

Kagome: - No, pero... yo no…

Inuyasha: - Escuchaste, sarnocito.

Kouga: - ¡Cállate bestia! (La soltó).

Inuyasha: - ¡No, tú cállate!

Kouga: - ¡No, tú cállate!

Inuyasha: - ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

Kouga: - ¡NO, TÚ CÁLLATE!

Kagome: - Ya no los soporto más. Gracias por la comida Myoga. Si me buscan estaré en el jardín.

Myoga: - Está bien, cuídate niña.

Kagome: (Asintió con la cabeza y se fue).

Kouga/Inuyasha: - ¿!Kagome¡? (Gritaron sin darse cuenta que se había ido).

Myoga: - Emmm, ella ya se fue.

**En el Jardín…**

Kagome: (Hablando sola) – Esos 2, parecen perro y gato, se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por el jardín hasta escuchó ruidos de entre los arbustos, su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Aunque era de día y estaba cerca de la casa, eso no bastaba para quitarle el miedo. Comenzó a acercarse para saber que eran pero…

Inuyasha: - ¡Kagome! (Gritó desde atrás de ella).

Kagome: - ¡Ahhh! (Gritó aterrada y volteó a ver).

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué haces? (Preguntó curioso).

Kagome: - ¡Me asustaste, Idiota!

Inuyasha: - ¿Pero qué haces? (Insistió).

Kagome: - Nada, por un momento creí haber… Olvídalo, no es nada. Mejor vamos adentro.

Inuyasha: - Como quieras. (Se fueron).

**_(…): (De entre los arbustos) - Te dijo que te quedaras quieto e hicieras silencio, casi hechas todo a perder. ¡Qué crees que hubiera pasado si esa mocosa nos veía! El jefe no acepta errores._**

**_(…): - Eso ya lo sé. No volverá a pasar, Jakotsu._**

**_Jakotsu: - ¡Que así sea! No quiero que esto se repita, Mukotsu._**

**_Mukotsu: - Ya te entendí… Pero cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí sin hacer nada._**

**_Jakotsu: - Oíste al jefe, por el momento solo quiere que la vigilemos._**

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa y la azabache bajó las escaleras como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia la puerta. La emoción la superaba. Abrió la puerta de un parpadeo, asustando a Sango. Que se encontraba del otro lado.

Kagome: - ¡Sango! Llegaste, te estaba esperando.

Sango: - Si, lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde. Pero ya estoy aquí, vamos directo al grano y no perdamos tiempo. ¿De acuerdo? (Dijo sonriente).

Kagome: - Claro. (La dejó pasar y se fueron directo a la cocina).

Tanto Kouga como Inuyasha estaban allí, parados cual estatua.

Sango: - Parece que tendremos compañía, esta tarde.

Kagome: - Eso parece.

Sango: - Sin embargo…

Kouga/Inuyasha: - ¡¿Ehh?!

Sango: - Si se quedan lo único que lograran será distraer a Kagome. Por eso, por favor váyanse.

Kouga/Inuyasha: - ¿¡Que!?

Kagome: - Creo que Sango tiene razón.

Inuyasha: - JÁ, No me iré de aquí hasta que él se vaya. (Se cruzó de brazos).

Kouga: - Yo tampoco pienso irme a ningún lado.

Sango: - Dije que ambos se irán. (Dijo con un aura negra que la rodeó por completo).

Inuyasha: - Y-yo… (Temblando).

Kouga: - Eso da miedo. (Dijo asustado).

Sango: - Si quieren, los acompaño hasta la salida. (Dijo sonriente malévolamente).

Kouga/Inuyasha: - Noo, noo. (Dijeron al mismo tiempo).

Inuyasha: - Ya nos vamos.

Kouga: - Sí, no queremos molestar.

Sango: - Así está mejor. (Ambos se fueron de la cocina).

Kagome: - Que poder Sango. (Dijo orgullosa de su amiga).

Sango: - Si puedo lidiar con Mikoru, nada es imposible.

Kagome: - Jajaja.

Sango: - Manos a la obra.

Inuyasha: - (Espiando desde la puerta de la cocina) – ¿No crees que llevan mucho tiempo allí metidas? No puedo ver mucho desde aquí.

Kouga: (Detrás de Inuyasha) - Kagome es una amateur en la cocina, no es de extrañarse que se tome su tiempo.

Inuyasha: (Dejó de ver por la puerta y se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Kouga) – Pareces conocerla mucho. (Dijo indiferente).

Kouga: - Claro, zopenco. ¿Celoso? (Dijo sonriendo).

Inuyasha: - JÁ, ya la perdiste, resígnate. No importa lo mucho que la conozcas, no tienes oportunidad.

Kouga: - **¡Ni tú! **Tu hermano se te adelantó. Podría decir que estamos iguales.

**(Al mismo tiempo en la cocina)**

Kagome: -Está bien, creo que ya están listos, Sango.

Sango: - Antes de servirlos, sazónalos un poco más.

Kagome: -De acuerdo…(Momentos después) - ¡Listo! Iré a poner la mesa. (Abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba al comedor pero se encontró con Inuyasha y Kouga) – ¿Que hacen aquí?

Inuyasha: - Nada. Yo solo... estaba, estaba…

Kouga: - Yo vine a buscar un vaso con agua. (Mintió y entró en la cocina).

Inuyasha: ***Maldito, astuto***

Kagome: - ¿Me estabas espiando?

Inuyasha: - No, bueno algo así, yo solo…

Kagome: -Estabas preocupado, que tierno. (Dijo conmovida).

Inuyasha: - ¡Sí, eso!

Kagome: - ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas a poner la mesa?

Inuyasha: - Claro.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa a excepción de Sango que se había ido a su casa porque tenía cosas que hacer y de Myoga que no se sentía del todo bien por lo que se fue a dormir temprano.

Kagome: - ¿Y Bien?

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué es esto? (Dijo algo aterrado, mientras veía el plato en frente de él).

Kagome: - Son camarones con crema de coco. Solo que durante su cocción se desarmaron un poco (Dijo tímida) – Adelante, pruébenlos.

Kouga: - No seré el primero. (Dijo negando con la cabeza).

Kagome: - Que desconsiderado. Y tu Inuyasha que dices…

Inuyasha: - Ehhhhh…yoooo… (Miró a Kagome que se veía desilusionada) - Está bien. Los probaré. (Tragó saliva).

Kouga: - Que valiente.

Kagome: - Cállate.

Con su tenedor pinchó algo que aparentaba ser un camarón. Lo llegó despacio hasta su boca. Tanto Kouga como Kagome, miraban esperando la opinión del peliplateado.  
Hasta que al fin dio el primer mordisco.

Kagome: - ¿Y cómo está?

Inuyasha: - Deli…cioso. (Dijo feliz, mientras pinchaba otro camarón).

Kagome/Kouga: - ¡¿De verdad?! (Dijeron sorprendidos).

Kouga: (Se llevó uno a la boca con rapidez) – Quien lo diría. Si están muy buenos.

Kagome: - Ohhh, me alegra que les gusten. (Dijo feliz).

Kagome: - ¿Ya te vas a dormir Kouga?

Kouga: - Si estoy lleno. Realmente la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Kagome: (Sonrió) - Que duermas bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Kouga: - Hasta mañana. (Se fue a su cuarto).

Inuyasha: - Felicidades por tu progreso.

Kagome: - ¡Gracias! (Dijo sonriendo).

Inuyasha: - ¿Y, estás lista?

Kagome: - ¿Lista, para qué?

Inuyasha: - Tonta… Mañana es tu primer día como mi secretaria.

Kagome: - Tienes razón. (Dijo sorprendida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Ya lo habías olvidado?

Kagome: - Pfff Claro que NO. Jajaja.

Inuyasha: - Si, si como digas. (Apretó sus mejillas).

Kagome: - Nos vemos mañana, Inu.

Inuyasha: - Que descanses. (Cada uno se fue a su habitación).

La azabache hizo tiempo para darse un baño, aún no desaparecía la felicidad de sentir que había podido cocinar, y que además tuviera buen sabor.  
Salió del baño envuelta con una toalla, cuando de la nada escuchó su teléfono. Quién sería a esta hora, ya era tarde. Tomó el teléfono y atendió.

Kagome: - ¿Hola?

(…): - Hola, Kagome… ¿te desperté?

Kagome: - ¿Sesshomaru? No, no me despertaste. (Preocupada) – ¿Estás bien?

Sesshomaru: - Si, es solo que necesitaba…necesitaba oír tu vos. Hace días que no hemos hablado, es como si estuvieras evitándome. Ja ja. (Rió incómodo).

Kagome: - No sé qué decir.

Sesshomaru: - Ya veo… (Suspiró). Dime algo, cualquier cosa, solo háblame no quiero dormirme.

Kagome: - Sessh, Suenas algo raro, ¿Estás bien? (Insistió).

Sesshomaru: - Creo que estoy algo ebrio ja ja ja.

Kagome: - ¿Crees? ¿Cómo que crees? (Dijo preocupada).

Sesshomaru: - No te preocupes, ya estoy por llegar a casa.

Kagome: - ¿Por llegar? No me digas que estás conduciendo y con el celular.

Sesshomaru: - Algo así.

Kagome: - ¡Detente!

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué?

Kagome: - ¡Detente, ahora!

Sesshomaru: - ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

Kagome: - Por favor… Detente y dime dónde estás.

Sesshomaru: (Suspiró) – Está bien, me detendré. (Estacionó el auto) – ¿Feliz?

Kagome: - ¿Dónde estás? (Preguntó mientras se vestía deprisa).

Sesshomaru: - No lo sé, cerca de un parque.(Dijo viendo por la ventana).

Kagome: - Algo más especificó...

Sesshomaru: - Y una heladería, "Heladería Hiyori"

Kagome: - Ya sé dónde estás. NO te muevas de allí.

Sesshomaru: - Como… quieras. (Bostezando).

Se detuvo en frente de la heladería y allí vio el auto. Pudo verlo a través de la ventana de su auto. Estaba dormido, pero a salvo. Eso tranquilizó a la azabache, golpeó el vidrio para despertarlo.

Kagome: - ¿Sessh?

Sesshomaru: (Abrió los ojos con rapidez) – ¿Kagome? (Dijo asustado).

Kagome: - Ábreme, está frio aquí afuera. (Dijo sonriendo con tristeza).

Sesshomaru: - Si, disculpa. (Sacó el seguro del auto y la dejó subir).

Kagome: (Se sentó del lado del acompañante) - Que frio hace allí afuera. (Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos para calentarse).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Qué haces aquí? (Dijo sin voltear a verla).

Kagome: - No podía dejarte conducir así. Mira si algo malo te pasaba.

Sesshomaru: - No debería interesarte, no es tu vida.

Kagome: - No digas eso. Me preocupo por ti. Eres como mi familia y yo cuido a mi familia.

Sesshomaru: - Ya veo. ¿Entonces no lo haces por ninguna otra razón en particular?

Kagome: - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sesshomaru: (Se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el asiento) – Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. (La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas)

Kagome: (Tocó su frente con la de él) – Creo que tienes fiebre.

Sesshomaru: - Hmm. (Se acomodó otra vez en su asiento) – Me rindo.

Kagome: - ¿Te rindes?

Sesshomaru: - Sí, me rindo. Ya no puedo más. Me estoy volviendo loco, Kagome.

Kagome: - De que hablas…

Sesshomaru: - Si no quieres estar conmigo, no te obligaré.

Kagome: - Sessh, yo…

Sesshomaru: - Prefiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser las de antes, si es posible...

Kagome: - Claro que lo es. (Dijo viéndolo con ternura) – Sessh, cuando dijiste que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo sentí una gran felicidad pero a la vez temor, sabía que no podría corresponder tus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía me odiaras. (Una que otra lágrima se deslizó hasta su barbilla, humedeciéndole la cara).

Sesshomaru: - Oye escúchame bien… Yo jamás podría odiarte. (Acarició su cabeza) - A partir de ahora me dejaras cuidar de ti sin ningún compromiso, ¿de acuerdo? (Dio sonriendo levemente).

Kagome: (Asintió con la cabeza, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el puño de su sweater).

Sesshomaru: - No llores.

Kagome: - Lo siento, ya no lloraré. (Dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa).

Sesshomaru: - ¿Y ahora qué?

Kagome: - ¿Ehh?

Sesshomaru: - Obviamente, no pienso ir diciendo por ahí que terminamos, eso no es lo mío. También tengo mi orgullo, sabes.

Kagome: (Rió con dulzura) – Está bien no tienes que decirle nada a nadie. A partir de ahora todo volverá a la normalidad como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, si alguien pregunta diremos la verdad, que ya no estamos saliendo, pero mientras tanto no tenemos que ir ventilando nuestros asuntos. ¿Te parece bien? (Dijo sonriendo).

Sesshomaru: - Claro. Pero no dejaré de amarte, escuchaste.

Kagome: - Pero, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: - No me haré a un lado tan fácilmente, no le dejaré el camino libre al incompetente de Inuyasha. (Dijo con sueño).

Kagome: - Dices tonterías. El amor de Inuyasha le pertenece a otra mujer y ya me resigné a esa idea, lo único que espero de él es un poco de aprecio y cariño.  
Ustedes son mi familia y será mejor que deje de confundir las cosas entre nosotros. Siento que a partir de ahora todo irá mucho mejor. Me oyes.

Sesshomaru: (Estaba dormido).

Kagome: - Idiota como te atreves a dormirte mientras te hablo. (Suspiró) – ¿Qué haremos ahora? No puedo dejarte aquí toda la noche.

Bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor. Abrió la puerta de atrás y luego trató de llevar a Sesshomaru como pudo, cruzó el brazo del peliplata por su cuello y lo recostó en la parte de atrás del auto.

Kagome: - Como pesas. (Dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta).

Sesshomaru: - Mmmmmmm. (Estaba completamente dormido).

Kagome: - Iremos a tu casa, Jaken me ayudará a llevarte hasta tu cuarto. (Hablaba en voz alta, pero sola ya que el otro no la oía).

Se subió al auto de Sesshomaru y condujo hasta su casa, sabía que luego tendría que volver por su auto, no podía dejarlo ahí abandonado.

Kagome: (Mientras conducía) – Hubiera sido fantástico que llegará a amarte Seshh. Pero sabes una cosa, nunca tengo suerte con las relaciones, ninguna me ha durado mucho. (Suspiró melancólica) - No quiero ser una mujer que deja detrás de ella una lista de hombres buenos con el corazón roto.

Sesshomaru: - Mmmmmm. (Decía entre sueños)

Kagome: - Es un alivio que me comprendas, jajajaja. (Rió).

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la casa de Sesshomaru, una vez allí buscó a Jakén y entre los 2 lograron recostar al peliplata en su cama.

Kagome: - Estoy cansada. (Dijo estirando los brazos).

Jaken: - Son las 3 de la mañana, es lógico.

Kagome: - Si, supongo.

Jaken: - Pero, muchas gracias por traer al amo Sesshomaru sano y salvo a casa. Estuve llamandolo toda la noche pero no atendía el teléfono. Es obvio que estuvo bebiendo.

Kagome: - Ya no te preocupes Jaken, como dijiste, ahora se encuentra bien.

Jaken: - Si, Gracias.

Kagome: - Ya, ya, no me agradezcas. (Dijo sonriendo) – Ohhh…Aún tengo que ir por mi auto, quedó estacionado en el parque. (Dijo lamentándose).

Jaken: - Ve por el mañana, te mojaras si sales ahora, está lloviendo.

Kagome: - ¿¡Lloviendo!? Lo que me faltaba. (Dijo molesta).

Jaken: - Insisto, quédate Kagome.

Kagome: - Tal vez solo un momento hasta que pare la lluvia. (Dijo dudosa mientras se sentaba sobre la cama).

Jaken: - Es suficiente para mí, traeré unas mantas.

Kagome: - Está bien.

Jaken: - Ya regreso. (Se fue de la habitación).

Kagome: - Bien Sessh, creo que alguien se levantará con resaca por la mañana. (Dijo corriéndole el cabello del rostro).

Ya no pudo alejarse, el otro la abrazó cintura haciéndola caer junto a él en la cama.

Kagome: - Oye Sessh, podrías soltarme, ¡oye, despierta! (Dijo tratando de zafarse de él).

Sesshomaru: - Mmmmmmm. (La acercó más a él).

Kagome: (Suspiró) - Me rindo… (Se quedó inmóvil viendo el cielo raso).

Cuando Jaken volvió con las mantas, Kagome ya estaba dormida. El sueño la había vencido. Asique la cubrió bien y la dejó dormir.  
Lo único que se podía oír eran los relámpagos y la lluvia cayendo con fuerza. Sin duda esta sería una noche agitada.

**En la mansión…**

Unas horas después de que comenzara a llover, la térmica de la casa explotó dejándolos sin luz.  
Inuyasha escuchó el sonido y se levantó. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no había luz en la casa. Bajó hasta el sótano y reparó el problema en cosa de minutos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.  
Los truenos no dejaban de atormentar con su sonido y de a momentos el cielo nocturno quedaba completamente iluminado por los rayos.  
Antes de volver a su habitación el peliplateado quiso comprobar con sus propios ojos que su nueva inquilina estuviese bien. Asique entró despacio a la habitación de la azabache, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al no verla allí. La cama estaba armada, como si nunca se hubiese acostado a dormir. Abrió con brusquedad la puerta y encendió la luz para ver mejor. Sus sospechas se confirmaban, **"Ella No estaba".  
**Comenzó a llamarla por su nombre, pensando que tal vez se estaba rondando por la casa. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta. Lo único que logró fue despertar a Kouga y todo su mal humor.

Kouga: - Que diablos sucede contigo. Son la 4 de la mañana. (Le gritó desde la puerta de su cuarto).

Inuyasha: - Kagome…

Kouga: - ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: - Kagome… ella no está. Desapareció.

Kouga: - Como va a desaparecer, no seas idiota. Debe estar durmiendo.

Inuyasha: - Te digo que no está.

Kouga: - Y llámala a su celular. (Dijo restándole importancia).

Inuyasha: - Sí, tienes razón. (La llamó pero le daba la casilla de mensajes) – No atiende. Iré a buscarla. (Dijo mientras se ponía un abrigo).

Kouga: - ¿Donde piensas buscarla si no sabes dónde está? (Puse un semblante serio) – Kagome es una mujer grande, sabe lo que hace. Será mejor que te tranquilices, ya volverá. (Dijo regresando a su habitación).

Inuyasha: - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Kouga: - ¡Porque la conozco! Por eso será mejor que la dejes en paz. Kagome es de esas mujeres que cuando se sienten acorraladas huyen. Si no quieres que se vaya, dale su libertad. (Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta).

Inuyasha: - Tonterías, y si le pasó algo… (Volvió a llamarla, pero nada) – Llamaré a Sesshomaru, espero que conteste. (Marcó el número).

**En la habitación de Sesshomaru…**

El teléfono sobre la mesa de luz empezó a sonar, haciendo que la azabache se despertara.

Kagome: - Sessh tu teléfono. (Dijo media dormida mientras lo sacudía para tratar de despertarlo).

Fue inútil, el otro siguió durmiendo, y parecía que no despertaría en un buen rato. Asique decidió que atendería y luego le daría el recado a Sesshomaru. Estiró el brazo y agarró el teléfono.

Kagome: - Ho…la. (Dijo confundida por el sueño).

Inuyasha: - ¿Sesshomaru? (Dijo sorprendido al escuchar la voz de una mujer y dirigió su atención a la pantalla del teléfono para comprobar que había marcado bien el número).

Kagome: - No. Él no puede atenderlo en este momento. (Dijo con sueño, mientras sus ojos se cerraban).

Inuyasha: ***¡Esa voz!*** (Pensó) - ¿¡Kagome!?


	26. Rompiendo los lazos

hphotos-ak-ash4/392327_576758382356106_942685133_

_**La vida está llena de momentos impredecibles, cosas que se dan de una manera misteriosa, por eso es vida. Pero a veces los errores que cometemos marcan para siempre nuestro destino. Perder a un ser querido sin duda es algo por lo que nadie quiere atravesar, pero hay ocasiones en las que es imposible evitarlo.**_

**_Kagome_**

Inuyasha**: *Esa voz* **(Pensó) - ¿¡Kagome!?

Kagome: - ¿Quién habla? (Sorprendida).

Inuyasha: - ¿Kagome?

Kagome: - Sí, soy yo…

Inuyasha: - ¡Te he estado buscando! ¿Por qué no atiendes el teléfono?

Kagome: - ¿Inuyasha, eres tú?

Inuyasha: - Claro, quien más. ¿Y por qué tienes el celular de Sesshomaru?

Kagome: - Es una larga historia.

Inuyasha: - Pudiste haberme dicho que te ibas a ir.

Kagome: - Lo siento, siempre te hago preocupar, créeme que no fue mi intención.

Inuyasha: (Suspiró) – Como sea… ¿Y dónde estás?

Kagome: - En casa de Sessh.

Inuyasha: - ¡¿En casa de mi hermano?!

Kagome: - Ehhh… SÍ. (Bostezó. No podía pensar con claridad) - Podemos discutirlo mañana es que tengo sueño.

Inuyasha: - Haz lo que quieras. (Cortó).

Kagome: - Me cortó, ¿se habrá enojado? (Dejó el teléfono y siguió durmiendo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto)

**En la Mansión…**

Volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Estaba molesto, él que se tomaba las molestias de preocuparse y sin embargo ella prefería a su hermano. Se sentía como un estúpido, al final lo que Kouga había dicho era cierto, no tenía oportunidad. Pero ¿por qué? Si estaba seguro de que Kagome no amaba a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: - Diablos. Me estás volviendo loco, Kagome. (Se dejó caer sobre la cama) – Mañana pondré fin a esto de una vez por todas. Dalo por hecho.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Sus ojos le dolieron al entrar por la ventana los primero rayos de sol de la mañana. Seguía abrasada por el peliplateado y parecía no la soltaría. Miró el cielo raso e instantáneamente recordó la llamada de Inuyasha. Obviamente se había enojado y era culpa de ella por haberlo preocupado, aunque no había sido intencional. Se disculparía con él, era lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque seguía literalmente sujeta a Sesshomaru, pero ya tenía una idea para zafarse de su agarre. Una tan simple y sencilla que no podía fallar. Asique puso en marcha su plan.

**En la sala de la casa de Sesshomaru…**

Jaken: (Vio salir de la habitación a Kagome, con sigilo) – Veo que ya despertó.

Kagome: (Se asustó) – Ahhh Jaken. Sí ya tengo que irme, Sessh aún duerme, no lo despiertes por favor.

Jaken: -Como diga, señorita. ¿Quiere desayunar algo antes de irse?

Kagome: - No, no. Pero podrías llamarme un taxi.

Jaken: - De inmediato. (Se fue a la cocina).

Kagome: - Bien iré por mi auto y luego…luego hablaré con Inuyasha.

Jaken: - Ya está, un auto llegara en 30 minutos.

Kagome: - ¿¡30 minutos?! Es mucho tiempo, mejor caminaré.

Jaken: - ¿¡Caminará!? Está segura.

Kagome: - Si, si. El aire fresco me vendrá bien, después de todo. (Sonrió) – Hasta luego Jaken. (Se fue)

**En la mansión Taisho…**

Myoga: - ¿Es temprano ya se va, amo?

Inuyasha: - Sí, tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a la fábrica. (Dijo serio, mientras se acomodaba la corbata).

Myoga: - Entiendo.

Inuyasha: - Adiós, Myoga. (Se fue en su auto).

**En el parque…**

Kagome: - Al fin llegué. (Dijo feliz, mientras subía a su auto).

Vio que su celular estaba allí lo había olvidado, con razón no podía encontrarlo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Inuyasha. Se sintió terrible.  
Condujo hasta la Mansión, una vez allí, bajó y entró rápido a la casa.  
Subió hasta el segundo piso y se detuvo enfrente de la habitación del peliplateado. Respiró profundo, como dando un último soplo de vida. Golpeó la puerta pero no había nadie allí.

Kouga: - Él no está aquí. (Dijo desde la puerta de su cuarto).

Kagome: - ¿Sabes dónde está?

Kouga: - ¿Crees que me interesa? JÁ sigue soñando, preciosa…

Kagome: - Tú y tu sarcasmo no son de mucha ayuda Kouga. (Bajó las escaleras).

Kouga: - Te advierto que no estará muy feliz de verte. (Le gritó desde arriba).

Kagome: - No importa. Me escuchará, tendrá que hacerlo. (Fue a la cocina).

**En casa de Sesshomaru…**

Inuyasha: (Golpeó la puerta son fuerza) – ¡Sesshomaru! Abre la maldita puerta. (No tenía claro que hacía en la casa de su hermano, pero un impulso lo había llevado hasta allí y no daría marcha atrás).

Jaken:(Abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar) – Señor Inuyasha, ¿Ocurrió algo?

Inuyasha: - ¿Donde están? Sé que están aquí. (Dijo alterado, mientras entraba a la casa).

Jaken: - Se refiere a…

Inuyasha: - Si... ¿Está aquí verdad? Lo sé.

Jaken: - Espere…

Inuyasha: (Buscó con la mirada la habitación de Sesshomaru y entró en ella, pero lo único que vio fue a su atontado hermano durmiendo, abrazado a una de sus almohadas).

Jaken: - Si está buscando a la señorita Kagome, ella no está aquí.

Inuyasha: - ¿Hablas enserio? Pero ella anoche dijo que... que… (Suspiró) - ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? (Dijo mientras se frotaba frente).

Jaken: - Vamos sígame no haga ruido por favor.

**En la cocina de la Mansión…**

Kagome: - ¡Myoga, Myoga!

Myoga: - Señorita, es un gusto verla.

Kagome: - ¿Sabes donde fue Inuyasha?

Myoga: - No, lo siento. Lo único que dijo fue que tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a la fábrica.

Kagome: - Ohh, entiendo. Gracias. (Salió a la entrada de la casa) - ¿Y si lo llamo? No, Prefiero hablar con él en persona. Aunque… mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. (Dijo con su mano en el pecho) – Lo esperaré en la fábrica, tarde o temprano tendrá que ir para allá.

**En casa de Sesshomaru…**

Jaken: - Tome. (Le dio un vaso con agua).

Inuyasha: - Gracias. (Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse).

Jaken: (Se quedó viéndolo detalladamente).

Inuyasha: - Tengo algo en la cara. Que me ves así. (Dijo irritado).

Jaken: - No, solo estoy pensado.

Inuyasha: - Ajá.

Jaken: - ¿Sabe que pienso cuando lo veo, joven Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: - Como podría saberlo.

Jaken: - Pues se lo diré. Cuando lo veo, puedo ver a un hombre que no sabe lo que quiere. Que perdió el camino.

Inuyasha: - De qué diablos hablas.

Jaken: - Usted aún piensa en esa mujer, no es así. Me refiero a la señorita Kikyo.

Inuyasha: - Claro que no. (Golpeó el vaso contra la mesa) – Ella ya no significa nada para mí.

Jaken: - ¿Qué hizo cuando ella lo dejó? Seguro se entregó a la bebida como hacen muchos. No fue capaz de enfrentar la realidad. Para poder avanzar necesita darse cuenta de lo que tiene y que es lo que usted quiere, **ahora**. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Inuyasha? (Preguntó serio).

Inuyasha: (Se quedó impactado, sin palabras) – Yo,yo…

Jaken: - Deje de lado el orgullo y admita que esa mujer le destrozó el alma, con su partida.

Inuyasha: - ¡Claro que NO! (Se fue sin decir más nada).

**En el auto…**

Inuyasha: - Idiota, quien se cree para hablarme así. Diciendo tantas estupideces juntas. Kikyo ya no significa nada para mí. Nada. (Dijo mientras aceleraba cada vez más).

**En la Fábrica…**

Miroku: - Señorita Kagome, siempre es un placer verla.

Kagome: - Hola Miroku, ¿No has visto a Inuyasha?

Miroku: - Lamento decirle que aun no ha llegado. Pero yo estoy aquí, necesitas que te ayude en algo.

Kagome: - No, descuida. Esperaré a que llegue. Si lo ves dile que estaré en su oficina.

Miroku: - Claro. Hasta luego.

Kagome: - Si. (Subió al ascender, directo al segundo piso).

**En la oficina de Inuyasha…**

Kagome: - Bien, lo esperaré y le pediré disculpas. (Se sentó en la silla) – Cuanto desorden. (Dijo viendo el escritorio) – Veamos solo ordenaré un poco aquí, mientras lo espero. (Comenzó a revolver entre el montón de papeles, pero entre ellos uno llamó su atención) - ¿Qué es esto? **_"Yura Sakasagami: Planificadoras y organizadora de bodas"_**... ¡Guauu! Inuyasha, parece que ibas enserio con lo de casarte. Esa mujer no supo valorar lo que tenía. (Su celular sonó, asustándola y haciendo que algunas cosas caigan al suelo) – Diablos. (Se agachó a recogerlas mientras atendía la llamada) - ¿Hola?

**(…):** -_ ¿Señorita Higurashi?_

Kagome: - Si ella habla, ¿quién es?

**(…): **-_ Mi nombre es Mayu. Nos estamos comunicando desde el Hospital General de Nueva York._

Kagome: - ¿Hospital? ¿Qué ocurrió? (Dijo poniéndose de pie).

Mayu: -_ Lamento informarle que el señor Inuyasha Taisho, sufrió un accidente automovilístico y ha sido hospitalizado de urgencia._

Kagome: - **¿¡QUE!?** (Dejó caer su teléfono al suelo. Quedándose perpleja).

Mayu: - _¿Hola, Hola?… ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puede oírme? Hola…_


End file.
